Amongst The Living
by mangachick1
Summary: Teddy Lupin and Harry Potter have fallen through the Veil. They didn't expect to live, and they defiantly didn't expect to end up in 1976. Time Travel. Includes werewolves, Marauders, Slytherins, over enthusiastic Ministry workers, and plenty of drama.
1. A Realization

Let him begin by saying, his current predicament was not his regular one. And even though he was privy to strange and abnormal and magical situations, these situations were usually planned and if not then they were understandable. Such as the time he may or may not have given his brother thick, rotten troll feet. Which, once more, may or may not have caused the house to tremble with each step.

A gust plastered sandy hair this cheek, he flicked it, trudging over knurly roots whose intentions were to have him nose dive towards the mucus-green mud. Considering his heritage, he was proud to admit he foiled their evil agendas.

A thick branch smacked the side of his head, nearly poking his eye out, he swore loudly. He pressed fingers to his watering eye, peering from his other to check he was as alone as he originally thought. If Ginny had been there, he would have gotten an earful on improper language and a smirk hidden behind a teacup from his godfather.

"oh-hello my dear boy!" The owner of the squeaky voice was a round man; a bushy moustache perched beneath his twitching nose, leaning on the wooden cane in his pudgy hands and on his back a thick muggle traveling bag. Even with the presence of the muggle traveler's rucksack, he highly doubted the man was one. His thick waistcoat, billowing trench coat, neon orange bowtie were a few glaring misconceptions of muggle attire. The man blinked. "Are you lost child?"

He opened his mouth, and then unable to scrimmage another word closed it dejectedly. This appeared to only excite the muggle-man-wannbe. "Well then, allow me to escort you towards the loveliest little vill-"

He listened quietly, adding affirmative noises when they were required, mostly preoccupied with keeping pace with the surprisingly speedy man and untangling his shoes from various roots, stems and dodging thick trunks which had not been there a second before.

When they broke tree cover, he could probably recount the muggle-wanabes grandchild's surprisingly gruesome birth to his latest dream of perilously plowing the forest for creature's unknown. Which was what he was doing as he stumbled upon a muffled swear word and the _most darling boy since my own granddaughter sweetinkins Sally._

Safe to say he was silently relieved as the quaint village came into view. The cobbled streets only possessed several people, each staring openly at his unfamiliar face and completely unmuggle clothing.

"Where are you parents, dear boy?" The man questioned suddenly.

"Uhh," Came the intelligent answer, the man tutted grabbing his arm and practically dragged towards an official-looking large shack, he managed to read the words above the door as he was hauled inside. Sheriff Department.

This was going to be tricky. He snatched his hand back, smoothing his robes his frown darkening, as the man emphasized his young wayward soul, his lonely trip inside the traitorous forest. He questioned the man's story-telling ability, for as it was rivetedly woven it lacked any and all truth.

"-right." The man behind the desk drawled, peering at him as though he tasted something bitter. "You got a name?"

He sighed, flicking his sandy hair and stared deadpanned at the uninterested man. "No."

"Oh my dear boy!" His eyebrow twitched. He understood the man was trying to help but honestly, he could have done this alone, perhaps scrounge some charms to track down his wayward godfather and hope he had an idea on what had happened.

For no matter how bright Teddy was, and he admitted he was, this was some high level magical mojo. Magical mojo which he was no way prepared for, in the slightest. "There you are…" Teddy sighed in relief at the familiar voice, grinning he trotted to his concerned godfather. "Thank Merlin." Harry muttered as he pulled Teddy into a tight hug.

Teddy pulled out, concerned about his godfathers tense jaw and white grip on his shoulder. Harry grimaced in his direction, lifting his other hand his features smoothened as he said. "Thank you for your help just got a little lost." He placated the frowning nonmuggle man – it surprised Teddy that he seemed utterly clueless to who his godfather was-, turned on his heel. Teddy fell into step quickly.

"What happened? What is this place? I don't remember much, do you?" Harry smiled at his questions, his strides long and purposeful but his hands fists in his pockets. He nodded towards an alley, they entered and turned a corner towards a deadened where Teddy waited patiently for Harry to claw his way back from the reces of his mind.

Harry paced, his brows furrowed, his lips muttering nervously, sweat beaded on his forehead and a familiar faraway gleam in his eye. Finally he groaned, sliding down the wall to sit on the filthy stones and gave a humorless laugh. "I thought I was done with all this."

Teddy stared at his godfather, the man had always appeared unbreakable, unmovable but Teddy could see the concern and anxiety gnawing at his familiar features. "It's my fault." Teddy wrung his hands and sat opposite his godfather, staring as he dug his shoes into a particularly muddy patch.

Harry nudged him with his foot, lips tilted in amusement. "If anyone's it mine, I couldn't stay away."

"Neither could I." Teddy rebutted, fiddling aimlessly with his muddy laces. Harry sighed, brushing his hair to scratch his scar with a frown. "Harry?" Unable to stay silent any longer. "You know where we are?"

Harrys frown deepened, glancing at the end of the alley and shook his head. "I'm guessing Scotland, Muggle town - probably." Harry smiled as Teddy opened his mouth. "And I have no idea how we got here."

Teddy grunted, staring at the dimming sky, the view seemed daringly familiar but then again, they were stars. "Think we're near Hogwarts?"

Harry shrugged absentmindedly, his back straightened suddenly and Teddy was startled as he bounced to his feet, ruffling a hand through his hair a bright gleam in his emerald eyes. "Harry…?" He asked cautiously.

Harry's grin widened, it faltered then gave way to a hesitant grin. "Sirius, my godfather-" Teddy blinked, unable to understand how his godfather's dead godfather, had to do with their current predicament. "He-eh, he also fell through, here. Well maybe to here- "He chuckled suddenly. "Sorry, I'm not making much sense."

Teddy shrugged, lips twitching into a grin. "I'm used to it."

Harry ruffled his hair, leaping from Teddy's reach with a laugh as he swatted him. Teddy shook his hair out, fingering his natural shade before concentrating on the splash of purple in the sky.

When he opened his eyes, his godfather had that hesitant smile he wore when Teddy did something to remind him of one of his parents. "Come on; let's find a place to sleep." Teddy took his outstretched hand, smoothed his clothing and followed after his searching godfather.

Harry had spotted a humble Inn when he had prowled the village earlier in his search for Teddy, the duo huddled in as the sun settled. A trembling old woman greeted them softly; thick glasses perched on her leathered nose. Harry requested boarding for the two of them, ever polite as the woman painstakingly wrote their names in a crisp lodger.

Teddy sighed, glancing over the floral prints, the quilted carpet and grimaced as a portrait of a cat grinned at him rather malevolently. A sharp sent of mothballs and sour hard sweets swarmed his nose, he resisted the urge to sneeze.

Teddy glanced over the walls, he grunted. "Uuh-Harry?" His godfather was discussing their sleeping arrangements with the old woman, oblivious to Teddys growing trepidation. He began again, thought better of it and trailed a finger upon the paper.

Teddy had several theories; the old lady, may merlin have mercy on her soul, had left it there for, perhaps, sentimental purposes, or maybe she horridly senile. This train of thought was shot down as she eagerly chattered about her daughter's wedding and the dashing young man who resembled Harry, his godfather would later deny the light flush on his cheeks.

Teddy liked to believe she had forgotten about it. He trailed a finger across the pristine paper, a cold invisible hand twisting his gut painfully. "Harry." He called with more urgency. Harry huffed, coming to stand beside him.

"Patience is a virtue Tedd-" Harry paused, his eyes narrowing as if daring the paper to deceive him. Harry's jaw clenched as if the papers existence personally offended him. "Mrs. Lawrence," They lady hummed softly. "Is this calendar, perhaps, not a tad outdated?"

Mrs. Lawrence shuffled towards them, peering through her thick glasses her wrinkly skin sinking into her cheeks. She tufted, straightening stiffly. "Of course not, August 14th 1976 is the current date."

Harry smiled weakly at her puzzled glance. "…how the time flies." He managed tightly, enough to placate the woman. She shuffled from the room with a few brief words, leaving the duo to stare at the calendar.

In a daze Harry had nudged Teddy towards their room, his head lowered; Teddy kept the calendar in his line of sight until they rounded a corner, from there Teddy proceeded to gape at his shoes.

Harry fiddled with their key, entering the dark room they flicked the lights on and sat on the closet bed. Harry's expression was painfully tense. Teddy turned to him. "That can't-can…I don't…never-" Teddy croaked incoherently, he grunted, his head fell to his hands as he attempted to massage the ache from his temples.

Harry wet his mouth and muttered. "Time to go to bed." Teddy gaped at him, startled by the calm tone and complete lack of insinuation to what they had just figured out. Harry stood abruptly, tugging his coat off, kicking his shoes to the opposite side of the room, shooed a startled teddy from the bed and dived into the covers.

Teddy found it hard to speak, suddenly his brain rebooted and he managed to yelp. "What do you mean go to bed? Aren't we going to talk about this?" Teddy stared at Harry's stiff back; he grunted, crossing his arms and glaring at his godfather back. "You can't just ignore it!"

Harry released a shuddering breath; Teddy fiddled with his robe guilty. He hadn't meant to sound like a prat. "We can't do anything now, we'll deal with it the morning." That was the end of it; Teddy sighed flinging his outer robe and setting his shoes beside his pristine, hard bed.

Teddy stared at his socks, wriggling his toes; he glanced at Harry's stiff back flickeringly and stretched his hands above his head. Unable to pull himself under the covers. It was 1976, 1976! Teddy shifted uncomfortably, the air thickening around him and Teddy belated realized panic clasping tightly over his ribs.

Teddy forced himself underneath the thin cover, a shiver running down his spine as he curled away from his godfather and stared at the slither of silver moonlight through the curtain.

The realization left Teddy gasping silently, unwillingly to alert his godfather; he buried his face in the thin pillow, never allowing the moonlight to escape his gaze. For the first time, since he was a month old, his father lived fearing the full moon to rise, his mother was alive probably grinning as she morphed her features for others amusement.

Teddy gripped his pillow tightly, the nails biting into his palm. The two people he had wanted to meet were there, alive and well. They weren't dead; they weren't a memory for his godfather to conjure. They were in reaching distant; all he had to do was find them and he would be able to see them, with his own two eyes! To actually know who they were!

Teddys heart hammered against his ribcage, his thoughts on the moonlight. He knew Harry did not sleep, he did not attempt to. Nor did he try to stop the lone tears from gliding over his nose and damping the coverings.


	2. Change of Heart

Teddy played with his breakfast absentmindedly, his cup of orange juice untouched by his side. His godfather scowled as he brewed his tea, he sighed. "I'll get us home Teddy, I promise."

That wasn't what Teddy wanted though. "Harry…" Teddy stabbed his sausage nervously, dropped his fork and sighed. "Could we – I know we shou-…well-" Harry stared at him through bloodshot eyes, his answer apparent.

Teddy leaned back, crossed his arms and scowled. "You know we can't Teddy."

"Why?" At the petulant tone Harry frowned, Teddy couldn't take it back but then he didn't really want to. It was a valid question. It was a once in a life time opportunity!

Harry shook his head, his expression showing it should be obvious. When Teddy pressed, his jaw clenched and he waved a hand. "Because-"

"That isn't an answer."

Harry glowered, tapping his fingers on the table irritably. "Because, it is lucky we're even alive, it shouldn't have happened. So perhaps, we shouldn't push our luck and get back home before we really do kill ourselves."

Teddy faltered at his godfather frustrated expression. The mention of home had Teddy lifted a leg, digging his fingers into his knee and chewing his tongue guilty. He hadn't thought about Ginny, or Jamie, or Al, or baby Lils, or Vicky, or Mitch since he had spotted the moon, the night earlier. "Sorry." He mumbled.

Harry sighed again, loosening his tense jaw and shrugging. "I know that there here," Cold hope fluttered by his heart, the green eyes gleaming with something Teddy hadn't seen since he had mentioned Sirius. "But we could – shouldn't get involved, we'll be going home and it'll be like losing them all over again." He was hesitant, convincing himself as much as he tried to convince Teddy.

Teddy switched tactics leaning forward pleadingly and almost knocking his juice from the table. "Please I never got to meet them," Harry flinched. Teddy plowed forward. "I have to meet them, see them even. Please Harry!" He begged.

Harry glanced at him, his lips twitching, his brows furrowed until he uncoiled, sinking into his seat. Harry swore, Teddy blinked momentarily amused at his godfather's lack of composure. "Fine," Harry bit, hiding a smile as Teddy beamed. He raised a hand. "But," Teddy deflated, grey eyes suspicious. "We can only see them. They will be young here, you realize?"

Teddy grinned. He didn't care; he wanted some of his own memories of his parents. "Tonks," Harry pressed. "We'll be younger than you Teddy."

Teddy chuckled at the thought. "I don't care." Harry studied him, nodded to himself and smiled. He wanted his own memories, even if they were logically absurd.

"Fine, now eat your breakfast it's getting cold." Teddy stared at his breakfast, managing a few bites but not to stomach much else. Harry was distant, patting his wand in his pocket in a show of nerves.

"When?" Teddy asked lightly, scooping some eggs into his mouth as his godfather turned to him.

"Soon…" Suddenly hesitant, Teddy swallowed intending to ask what was wrong. "Sirius." He repeated from the day earlier, once more leaving Teddy blinking in an act to retrace their conversation. "If he did manage to survive," He gulped. "I want to try to find him…bring him back home." He mumbled. Teddy wouldn't have if it wasn't for his heightened senses, being the son of a werewolf had its perks.

Teddy pushed his meal in Harry's direction hoping he would eat something; he shook his head, standing from his seat and smiling hesitantly.

Harry asked the old woman for directions to the village library; as it turned out, the village didn't have a library but rather a book fanatic by the name of who willingly ushered Harry and himself into his home at their arrival.

Teddy was rather amazed at the imaginative places the man had stashed his books, some sat cramped in plant pots, others perched from lamps, stuffed in cupboards and a few cooled off in the freezer, at the puzzled look Teddy hadn't managed to stifle Mr. Dubbleston explained cheerfully. "Devilish books those; had the audacity to murder their main characters."

Harry had requested a variety of different old newspapers and a variety of books; one based on Geographic mystery spots, a thin book of village history and _Unexplained Mysteries of Great Britain_. Then he promptly turned to Teddy. "Well you should have enough to read through."

Teddy blinked. "What?" Harry grinned slowly, ruffling his hair. Teddy grunted, swatting his godfathers hand as he leaned closer to whisper.

"Got your wand?" Teddy nodded, his hand reaching for his pocket automatically. "Good. I should be back in a few hours." Teddy realized he was nervous.

"What are you going to do?" Harry chuckled, fixing his glasses on his nose.

"Something stupid," Intrigued Teddy began to speak. "And you are going to look through those for anything useful." Teddy pulled a face; Harry rested a hand on Teddy's shoulder. "If I don't make it back till dark," Teddy blanched, clamping his hand on his godfather's sleeve.

"Where are you goi-"

Harry continued undeterred. "Assume the ministry has me…and find, eh, Merlin..." He groaned. "Find Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts Headmaster," Teddy nodded stiffly. "And explain to him what happened."

Harry attempted to pull away, Teddy held tightly. "Where are you going?" He demanded. Harry smiled softly at the panic in his voice and tugged Teddy into a quick hug.

When he pulled back, his eyes shone in determination and Teddy could smell the anticipation and trepidation on his godfather. "To find what the Wizarding World knows about this." He gestured around them, with those words he headed towards the door.

Teddy attempted to follow him, yelping as his hand swatted a tower of books causing them to tumble loudly to the ground. He dodged to protect his toes, his heels hitting more books, his arms flaying wildly as he became a sudden heap on the floor.

He heard his godfather snort. "You okay?"

"Shut up!" Harry laughed, shutting the door behind him and leaving Teddy to stare at the peeling ceiling, clamping down on his hairs urge to flush to pink. He shot the door a sour look which quickly molded to concern; his godfather had better get back before dark.

"Oh my…" The man returned, Harry's requests lovingly stacked in his arms. Teddy shot up, smoothing over his robes and lowering his head.

"I apologize, sir, I didn't mean…I get a bit…sorry." The man bounced forward and clapped Teddy on the back, grinning widely.

"It was getting a bit to tidy in here." Not seeing how that was possible, he fiddled with his sleeves and smiled sheepishly. Mr. Dubbleston passed the books into his hands, peering intrusively in Teddys face. Teddy backed away; the jolly man shook his head, grinning at Teddy once more. "I apologize, for a moment there I could have sworn your eyes had been fuchsia," Teddy froze; the man smacked his hands together in delight. "What a whimsical color!"

Mr. Dubbleston trotted from the room, brushing past his books and disappearing into his dark hallway. Teddy swallowed thickly, glancing in the direction of the hallway and frowning at the closed front door.

Teddy patted his wand reassuring himself, he sat on the only available floor space and began scavenging each book for anything of importance.

* * *

"Baxter!" Baxter plowed forward, entering the empty elevator quickly. "Hey Baxter!" Charlus Potter skidded into the elevator with a dejected glare at his friend. "What's got your wand in a twist?"

Baxter's teeth gnashed staring at him like he had never seen him before. "Are you okay?" He asked worriedly, his friend was looking awfully pale there was sweat glistening on his forehead. "Are you feeling well?"

Charlus pressed a hand to his friend's sweaty forehead, clicking his tongue he lectured. "You have a fever you know?" Baxter backed away, his eyes defiant as he said.

"I'm fine." Baxter voice was shaking slightly, though his hands stance was firm. Charlus lifted his hands in surrender.

"Thought you were looking for a day to miss work, are maybe you were just pulling it out your crack again?" He smirked expecting a biting retort, when no came he peered over at Baxter. Charlus slid his wand out, something was wrong. He wasn't an Auror for nothing, after all. "You sure you okay?"

'Baxter' nodded stiffly; his left hand was shaking over his pocket where a wand was probably concealed. Charlus narrowed his eyes; Baxter always kept his in his back pocket.

The elevator jarred to a stop, momentarily losing his balance, 'Baxter' walked out. Charlus held the door open intent on bringing 'Baxter' in for questioning, so he was surprised when 'Baxter ' turned around with a small grin. "I just got some things to sort out," Baxter smirked at him while drawling. "You really need to relax."

Baxter walked calmly down the corridor of the Department of Mysteries, Charlus rubbed his leathery chin. He pocketed his wand as the elevator dashed sideways, shaking his head. Baxter was just a bit under the weather is all, no need to hunt his friend down. The workload was really getting to him.

* * *

Teddy had been wandering the village early afternoon when he had stumbled upon the non-muggle man appearing disheveled and no less chatty. He had invited Teddy to some tea and biscuits, Teddy had accepted pleased to have an occupation while he waited. He was led towards a small cottage cluttered with artifacts some Teddy knew weren't muggle contraptions.

Teddy swallowed as he entered the living room, an entire wall was lined with varying portraits and articles; their occupants were not expecting company and froze comically. Teddy backed out calmly; he didn't want them to think they had blown the Statute of Secrecy and intended to assist the non-muggle – still forgetting to mention his name – with tea.

At first he had been delighted, dancing with surprising grace for his size between stacked crates that littered the house to fetch ingredients. Then he noticed a lack of matches and promptly shooed Teddy into the living room with a plate of biscuits.

Teddy fiddled with his sleeves, staring determinedly at his pale fingers to ignore the dimming natural light. The portraits whispered, freezing comically when he lifted his head and sighed. "Here we go!"

The non-muggle trotted in, the silver tray jolting as he set it on the low littered coffee table, shoving a few cases to the ground. "So nice to have a youthful visitor-" The man prattled on, Teddy smiled pleasantly falling into a polite conversation with the elder man and willed it to stop his heart thrumming painfully in his chest.

After a winded explanation about _the most genius devices_, _mug-eh televisions_ came a ring of church bells. Teddy flinched sharply, spilling his tea onto his knee and frowning as the man got up, straightened his waistcoat and set off to scandalously answer the door. He wiped at the dampness absentmindedly, barely able to hear a gruff voice speaking through the clutter of the house. "Good evening, may we come in?"

The non-muggle man mumbled something brightly, practically skipping into the living room as two men dressed in familiar Ministry of Magic cloaks followed, one nearly toppled some crates while the other was a harsh man scowling fiercely.

Glad to know Teddy wasn't the only one wishing to be elsewhere. The harsh man's eyes landed immediately on Teddy whose hand was hovering over his hidden wand. The non-muggle peered at Teddy once more, gasped loudly, fingers splayed over his heart. "You're a wizard too, my dear boy!"

Teddy spared him a glance, smiling slightly in the man's direction – he had supplied Teddy with company after all - but backed away as the harsh man came closer. The other man slipped past his taller, thicker partner and smiled charmingly. "We didn't mean to intrude," He studied Teddy. "We merely wish to inquire regarding a Trace that flared approximately an hour ago."

Teddy blanched, the man continued oblivious to Teddy's horror. "You know what a trace is correct?" Teddy nodded, racking his mind for how it could have been set off. The non-muggle settled himself comfortably on the couch to watch the interaction and Teddy realized the man had used magic to heat their tea.

Teddy scowled, frustrated with himself, he should have seen that coming. "Well, yours went off but most peculiarly there was no name attached to the Trace. Any thoughts?" Teddy shrugged calmly, betraying the dangerous fluttering at the pit of his stomach.

"Sorry." The harsh man's scowl darkened. "But, eh, maybe my godfather knows?" The non-muggle nodded thoughtfully, the other man smiled easily.

"Aah, perhaps you would be so kind to direct us to this godfather you speak of?" Teddy managed a tight grin at his cheery tone, gesturing to the door way. The filed into the streets, the non-muggle trotting confidently behind them and the handful of muggles ambling gossiped over the strangers.

Teddy patted his hidden wand reassuringly; he wasn't the son of two war hero's for nothing. The two ministry workers held their distance behind him, conversing between them. Safe to say they hadn't been expecting him to dart into a skinny alleyway and sprint round the bend.

"Hey!" "We have a runner!"

"Merlin Forbid!" Teddy cackled, exhilarated as they gave chase, he stumbled into a street, a shot of red brushed his back as he straightened. He dared a glance; the gruff man was struggling through the narrow alley, the non-muggle's thick legs barely visible behind him and the other man grinned triumphant, as he shot off another stunner.

Teddy launched himself down the street, the chase liberating his nerves and a grin spread widely on his face. He heard shouts, he skidded round a corner stumbling on a potted plant and landing violently on his palm.

Teddy swore, clutching his wrist and denying the blurriness of his vision. He scrambled to his feet, traces of panic spurring him forward. A muggle opened her door peering at Teddy than his pursues and knew he could count his back shielded for the moment.

The harsh ministry official was hot on his heels, his hand brushing the fabric of his hood. He skidded into a side street, catching him off guard and losing him for a hopeful 7 seconds. Teddy stumbled as a large crack came from behind him. "Stupefy!"

Teddy beamed breathlessly at his godfathers back, the towering official crumpling towards the ground. Harry clasped his bicep, swiveled on his heel and Teddy felt a familiar lurch in his stomach.

Teddy's legs crumbled, his wrist jostling at their sticky landing. Harry firm hand tugged him forward, Teddy was aware enough to realize Harry had apparated in the heart of a bustling crowd.

He was uncertain how long they walked, Teddy was focused on holding his fragile wrist steady and when he glanced at Harry his face was unreadable. Harry pulled him from the crowd turning into a rambunctious pub, sitting Teddy in the booth furthest from the door before sitting opposite him, his expression dire.

Teddy breathed shakily, gently setting his injured hand on the sticky table. Harry stared uncomprehendingly. "The Trace went off…did I ruin everything?" Harry snapped from his daze, his hand gentle on his injured wrist but his expression severe.

"You didn't ruin anything Teddy." He doubted that, wizards now knew of their presence, and wizards were meddlers by nature. "It's that bloody Trace…" Teddy smirked at his godfather's scowl. Harry nudged his wrist gently, Teddy hissed. "Sorry." He murmured. "We'll have to get it healed the muggle way."

Teddy frowned as he nodded. He peered at his godfather's distraught expression and asked. "The ministry…?" Harry's expression faltered, his hands disappearing under the table and he sighed wearily.

"Apparently there was a flux of energy roundabout the time we arrived here," He gestured around them absently. "But it's never-" He cut off as men roared in laughter over their pints; Harry sagged at the sound. "Never happened before then."

Teddy caught a whiff of smoldering disappointment; he glanced at his godfather's concealed expression. Harry swallowed dryly, the anguish made Teddy's nose itch. "I'm sorry." Harry shot him an exasperated grin.

"You should stop apologizing, especially when it's not your fault." Teddy fiddled with his damp trouser leg; he wasn't apologizing for fault. He apologized because he knew there was nothing else he could do for his godfather. And for that he was sorry.

Teddy stared at the gathering muggles. "So what happened?" Harry smirked inquisitively, Teddy blinked at his godfather.

"I may have copied several reports of the fluxion on the magical frequency…" Teddy snorted.

"_May_?"

Harry shrugged pleasantly. "They have no proof after all, so technically, it didn't happen." Teddy grinned, leaning on his other palm and ignoring the sharp pang in his other wrist. "We need to get your wrist checked out."

Teddy frowned at his swelling wrist, it wouldn't be pretty for the next few days he was certain. "Where?"

Harry slid from his seat, helping Teddy from his with a firm grip on his knobby elbow. "If I remember correctly, there should be one round the corner." Teddy pouted; he had just been getting comfy too. Even so, Teddy followed dutifully, fearful of the numb sensation tingling through his forearm.

The diagonally crossed the street, Harry raising a placating hand at the cursing muggle in a vintage muggle car before he sped down the street. Teddy realized they weren't vintage; rather the sleek race cars his muggle-born friend Mitchell swooned over hadn't been produced yet.

Teddy fixed solely on his godfather, ignoring the unease blaring in his stomach. The clinic was a small, dingy building and Harry led Teddy in quickly, speaking briefly to the woman at the counter and gesturing for Teddy to sit.

Teddy glanced at the filthy homeless, the couple of shameful pregnant teens and a mother in rags clutching her dirty child to her bosom. Teddy wanted to help them; a little magic could go a long way after all.

His uninjured hand smoothed over his trouser, twitching at the raw skin of his palm. He clenched his fist tightly, jumping when a hand fell onto his shoulder. Harry was smiling sadly at the peeling door to the left of them; silently there for him.

Teddy was unsure how long they waited; he stubbornly ignored his numbing arm and glared at his lap. A dazed panic fogged his mind, he found it un-comprehendible that Jamie wasn't there teasing him about his clumsiness while refusing to budge an inch from his side. Or that Al wasn't patting his free hand, asking if there was anything he could do. Or that Vicky wasn't bursting in, concern burrowing her slim blond brow while Mitchell trailed behind her, clapping him on the back grinning for the details on his latest muddle.

When Harry helped him onto one of the dirty tables in the medic room, he was more than a little twitchy. "What do we have here than?" Teddy glanced upwards at the thin woman with mused grey hair, a clipboard perched on her hip as she ogled Teddy. "The wrist, I'm guessing."

He nodded stiffly. She left to collect several item, kicking a stool and sitting, tugging his wrist from his grip and observing it critically. Teddy grimaced, hissing at a particular vicious twist. "That hurt." He growled.

Harry chuckled beside him at the woman's un-amused stare; she shuffled in one of the drawers and procured several items. She winded bandages over his palm and down his wrist, fingers prodding his wrist to its correct place. Teddy tried not to snarl. "It's not broken, an x-ray would have been more helpful to determine the damage," She drawled. "You'll need to keep it steady, don't agitate it."

He nodded; she scribbled something on her notepad and handed it to Harry. "Go to a pharmacy and pick those up. No more than twice a day," She glared searchingly at Teddy steadily for a long while. She nodded, satisfied with what she saw, fastened a sling around his neck and helped shift his arm into it. "There, you're free to go."

"Thanks…" He mumbled.

She scribbled onto her notepad, tending just as gruffly to other patients. "Come on." Teddy followed his godfather into the waiting room, the cloth itched his neck. He repositioned it; Harry waved the doctor's prescription at him. "We need money."

Teddy frowned; never thought he would hear that. "You said we weren't staying here…" Teddy noticed the tension in Harry's jaw. He grunted, dragging a hand through his hair and stomped out the clinic door.

"I know what I said." Harry snarled; Teddy snapped his mouth shut at the unfamiliar expression. "But we need to get your wrist fixed, and money so we can eat and sleep somewhere safe." He snorted darkly. "Not to mention I have no idea how to get back." He threw his arms into the sky and yelled. "I was done with this crap!"

Teddy smirked as a man scurried past them, Harry exhaled heavily appeased though not proud of his outburst. Teddy trotted into the alleyway his godfather had stiffly entered. Harry began to pace, his fingers twitching where they were clenched behind his back. Teddy wondered if all their important business would be conducted in abandoned, smelly alley ways now.

Teddy wrinkled his nose, he hoped not. "We need to talk to Dumbledore." Harry said solemnly; he didn't seem overly pleased with the idea though Teddy thought he wasn't too against it either.

He tried sniffing out the emotion; instead he sneezed at the sour-bitter, damp stench of the alleyway. Harry smiled sadly when he rubbed his agitated nose. "I'll get us home Teddy." For the first time Teddy was comforted by the thought.

* * *

_A/N: I hope you enjoy, there'll probably be an update once a week, roundabout. _


	3. Sayonara Old Life

Harry had shrugged his shoulders three times in the last 42 seconds and Teddy knew him well enough to see this as a warning sign. Still he persisted. "You're sure?" Harry glowered at him; he lifted his arms in surrender and snickered. "I was just checking…" Teddy grinned hesitantly. "I can't believe I am actually meeting him."

Harry grumbled something unintelligible, his eye twitching at the bounce in Teddy's step. Harry conjured a patronus, sending the glowing stag galloping towards Hogwarts. Teddy snorted at his godfather sick expression. "Come on, this is Albus Dumbledore. You said yourself, if anyone is going to believe us it's him."

"But even he might not." Harry glared at nothing in particular. He turned on Teddy. "_Why_ are you so chipper?"

Teddy swiveled on his heels, fiddling with his sling as they waited by the familiar gates. "I'm meeting Albus Dumbledore, _the_ Albus Dumbledore." Obviously this was explanation enough, Harry silently agreed. Still it did nothing to ease his churning stomach or clear his crumpled expression.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Lupin I presume?" Teddy jumped, catching himself before he tripped over his feet and ogling the man shamelessly between the black bars.

Albus Dumbledore's slick silver hair and long beard – streaks of auburn in both – was tucked into his thick belt. His robes the brightest shade of sunshine and on his head a pointy crimson hat. His twinkling blue eyes studied them.

Teddy was in the presence of a legend.

Harry cleared his throat, nudging Teddy to garner his attention. Teddy realized his hair had become a radiating blond, and had grown several inches in his excitement. Harry turned to Dumbledore while Teddy reverted with difficulty to a more appropriate form.

"Hello Professor," Harry smiled hesitantly, gesturing to himself and Teddy. "we, have found ourselves in a…_unique_ circumstance. And we acquire help; we were hoping that, perhaps, a man with your ability would be able to assist us."

Dumbledore stroked his beard. "Wouldn't the Ministry's help be more prudent?"

Harry shrugged stiffly. "In all honesty, I trust you more than the Ministry." Dumbledore's frown deepened, but he appeared satisfied and the gate swung open.

"These are dark times," Dumbledore began as they slipped in. "And know that if I find your circumstance a threat to the peace then I will be forced to protect it." His wand was steady in his hand, not raised but Teddy didn't doubt his prowess.

Harry nodded easily, smiling softly. Dumbledore observed them a moment longer before trotting up the pathway and into the castle, the duo following dutifully. Harry was staring at nothing in particular; Teddy took comfort in the familiar corridors. Not much had changed in Hogwarts in thirty years.

Shortly after they were seated in an oval office – which Teddy had admittedly frequented several times – though the décor while similar was littered with trinkets and devices whirring and buzzing. Harry smiled faintly at them; garnering his attention they took their offered seats. Dumbledore offered them lemon drops; Harry declined, his lips twitching and Teddy received one.

He had heard tales beginning with those lemon drops. "Now," Dumbledore asked brightly. "How can I be of assistance?"

Noticing his godfather was chewing his words, Teddy began hesitantly, glancing in Harry's direction for reassurance. "Professor Dumbledore…sir. My name's Teddy, well actually, its Edward. Edward Remus Lupin, but people just call me Teddy." Teddy's mouth snapped shut; he fingered his thumb in his sling absently.

"I am right to assume you have relations to a student of mine, Remus Lupin? Even with your abilities, you bare a remarkable resemblance." Teddy's heart twanged. "Not to mention, your name."

He shrugged, discomforted. "Some."

"Dumbledore," The man turned to Harry. "What you must understand is this…predicament is still confusing for us too. I am Harry James Potter, my father is James Potter and my mother is Lily Po-Evans. As you know of her nowadays." Teddy couldn't begin to fathom the look on Dumbledore's face. "Teddy here is my godson, and son to Remus Lupin and Nymphandora Tonks, to us Lupin."

An uncomfortable silence followed, the only sound was the groan of Teddy's chair as he fidgeted.

Harry stilled abruptly, color draining from his cheeks and wincing tightly. For a long moment, nobody move. Then he sagged into his chair suddenly, half-glaring at Dumbledore and repositioning his tipping glasses. "You could have asked…" He muttered.

Dumbledore mumbled absently, staring at some tiny scrapes on his desk. "I had to be certain you would not alter something, forewarning would have…" He trailed off, tugging on his beard. Teddy winced, it had to hurt. Instead he placed a hand on his godfather's arm, startling him from whatever daze he had fallen into. In return Harry smiled grimly, straightened in his seat and ruffled his hair, fingering his possibly aching temples.

"It is quite a predicament." Startled by the mild, what's-the-weather tone it took a moment for the words to register. Teddy smiled hesitantly at Dumbledore. "Unfortunately, I have never heard of anything remotely linked to your situation and cannot help you currently."

Teddy tugged on his sleeve, ruining the robe as the thread became unraveled. "Even so, I will do what I can." Dumbledore clapped happily. "But for now, how about you both settle down at Hogwarts."

Harry's face twisted in confusion. "Any reliable information will take a few months to procure, and until then." Dumbledore smiled soothingly. "I know my students would benefit from a knowledgeable professor who can prepare them for the foreseeable future." Harry jaw dropped as Dumbledore's light gaze shifted to Teddy. "And we wouldn't want you missing out on this opportunity, dear boy; we have several things I doubt you have in the future." He winked.

Teddy felt a grin twitching on his lips again; he turned to his uncomprehending godfather. "B-but, sir…you want me-me? To stay here and, also _teach_?" Harry's voice an octave or two higher than original, Teddy sniggered.

Dumbledore's grin widened. "There is much you can teach the students here at Hogwarts, and I have no doubt on your ability to teach. Hogwarts would be lucky to have you." He turned to Teddy, seemingly pleased with his godfather's startled reaction. "Now, I believe you will be entering your fifth year." Teddy nodded even though Dumbledore obviously already knew.

Teddy had guessed his godfather was being submitted to legilimency – he had heard of Dumbledore's supposed talent with it - but was still surprised how much data Dumbledore had managed to scrounge. "I will set up a meeting with Professor McGonagall for a schedule, and get that arm right as rain. Only if your godfather has no objections, of course."

Harry nodded weakly. "Excellent." Dumbledore stood with a flourish, shaking Harry's hesitant hand and then shaking Teddy's with equal vigor. "I hope you enjoy your new post as Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Mr. Potter. If you need assistance with a lesson plan, Professor McGonagall would be thrilled to assist you. Now I am sure you know your way to DADA classes, through the office you will find living quarters which you can decorate to your heart's content.

"Staff Meetings will commence at nine sharp tomorrow in the Staff Room, and by then I suggest you have a fully formed life tale. I suggest a story similar to your own; no one needs to lie more than necessary after all. And with that, I bid you a good day." Dumbledore grinned brightly, while Harry attempted to rein in his confusion at the long suggestions and plans which had suddenly been shoved onto him. Teddy nodded, his godfather was still out of it.

"I'll tell him if he can't remember." Teddy assured Dumbledore who spread his arms wide as if to hug them, he had never seen a man so overjoyed.

"Thank you. And peace out, young Mr. Lupin." Teddy beamed, tugging his godfather from the room and bowing his head.

"It's an honor Professor Dumbledore."

Teddy had managed to locate the DADA's professors room through the warm corridors, Harry was still in a state of shock. Every now and then he would mumble something, peer puzzled at a random spot of wall and hmph.

Teddy, the faithful godson that he was, dragged Harry into his new quarters and managed to shove him onto a seat beside a small desk. The room held a bookcase with various DADA titles beside a gridded window, a worn crimson and gold armchair beside the fireplace, a closet set off beside another door – leading to a surprisingly well stocked bathroom – and a king-sized curtained bed jutting from the stone walls.

"What was is he thinking…" Harry grumbled darkly into his hands and groaned frequently. Teddy defiantly learned new curses from the professor that unforeseen evening.

Teddy was swatting a moth from one of the drawers – which held items of clothing for Teddy and Harry, Dumbledore worked quickly - when Harry straightened in his seat. "This is not what I had in mind." Teddy bounded over, shrugging.

"Oh come on, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity!" Harry grumbled something which had Teddy grinning as he leapt onto his godfathers bed. Dust plumed, he sneezed several times and stared at the faded poster of some quiditch team on the ceiling. "You think he'll like me?"

Harry waved his wand over the bed, the dust disappeared and he sat beside Teddy, his shoulders slouched and a newly-familiar troubled expression wavered. He wasn't taking the situation well and Teddy suddenly felt guilty; he was being insensitive.

These weren't just legends, or stories as they were to Teddy; some of these people Harry had actually known and those he didn't get a chance to he had come to peace with.

Teddy curled onto his side, fiddling with his godfather's cloak in silent apology. "I know he will, Teddy." Teddy's eyes flashed blue, recalling the unease in his stomach about meeting his father.

"Thanks Harry." Harry brushed his hair.

Several incantations and waves of his wand later, there was another bed in the room which Teddy was now perched on, mended furniture and silence and protective wards over the room. Harry was little paranoid to Teddy's amusement, so he retouched them once the elves that had delivered their food disappeared and the duo began discussing their alleged life until that point over backed potatoes.

Teddy stared at the ceiling that night, exhaustion only sinking him under when light begin streaming through the window and when his godfather fumbled exhaustedly to his feet – also having spent none of the night sleeping – and began sketching plans on paper. The familiar sound had him drifting to sleep.

* * *

Teddy had been ironing his Gryffindor courage for several minutes, pacing the long route towards the Great Hall. Harry was already there, going straight from the opening of the school year Staff Meeting to the Great Hall. Where students were gathering to cheer the firsties that got into their Houses and chomp as much chow as was humanly possible.

At least that was what Teddy usually did, though at that moment he was feeling queasy and feared he would end up puking all over his father and his friends. He was pretty certain his complexion was green; his abilities made it difficult to hide what he was feeling.

A cold dagger pierced his heart as he rounded the corner and saw the open doors to the Great Hall, he hung in the doorway, breathing deeply and forcing his complexion to a more natural tone. "Mr. Edwards?"

It took several moments to realize Professor McGonagall had been referring to him; he smiled grimly in her direction. "Mr. Edwards, are you feeling quite alright? If need be we can pop into Madam Pomfrey's and request a Calming Concoction." Teddy shook his head, straightening his spine.

McGonagall was much younger than he was used too, her face though severe wasn't as haggard and leathery and her hair was mousy brown and slicked into a bun. He could do this; his parents were war heroes. They faced Voldermort, for Merlin's knobby knuckles! He could walk into a familiar hall and take a seat. "Please."

He gestured for the table; McGonagall pursed her lips and guided him down the long tables before stopping beside a group of sixth years. Teddy swallowed thickly, focusing on keeping his hair a dark raven to distract himself. "Ms. Evan's, Mr. Lupin;" The two in question paused their discussion with their friends and glanced over at McGonagall. "I would like to introduce a transfer student to our fifth year, Ted Edwards. I assume you will be able to guide him to his classes and answer any questions…"

A dark red haired prefect smiled at him her almond emerald eyes flashing kindly. "Certainly Professor. Hi Ted, I'm Lily Evans. That," She gestured a few seats down and across from her. A place Teddy pointedly averted. "Is Remus Lupin, we're the Gryffindor prefects and here to help." Her eyes glittered with kind amusement, Teddy found himself smiling in return as he was pushed into a chair opposite her.

"Wotcher." He managed, spying McGonagall returning to the Professors table and glimpsing his godfather sitting stiffly. He smiled at Lily, whose mouth was open slightly. "Call me Teddy."

She grinned, reaching a hand across the table and Teddy shook it with a grin. "That is really cool," She muttered pointing to his hair. Teddy fingered the blond lock; this he was familiar with. "A metamorphmagus right?"

Teddy grinned – this he was at least familiar with -, his hair flashing several bright colors, drawing several looks in his direction. "I don't know what you mean." Lilly giggled and opened her mouth but was stopped at a statement directed at Teddy.

"That is ficadelick." A dark haired teen that looked as though he just got out of bed stated. Teddy instantly recognized him as his godfather's father, and realized he should probably get a camera and hand his godfather those pictures he secretly wanted but never had.

Teddy shrugged, still grinning shyly. "Thanks."

A broad shouldered teen peered over James's shoulder, his ebony hair scruffy and uniform even more skewed than James's. Teddy wondered if they had been play fighting earlier like puppies. "Hey, I got a cousin who's a Metamorphmagus. Keeps changing her face and scaring the living daylight from her Mum in the park." Sirius guffawed.

Teddy grin brightened; he'd never heard much about his mother, his Nan always got exceptionally quite while showing his pictures and, Teddy thought, tended to shift details to shine his Mum in the brightest of lights. He appreciated it of course, but it left him feeling as though he was only receiving half the picture. "I've never met another Metamorphmagus, we'll have to meet up and swap tips."

Sirius nodded sagely. "She'll like that; perhaps you can be her Christmas present."

"I would be honored." Teddy bowed his head, barely containing the urge to beam sunshine yellow. Sirius grinned at him, peering over him once and clapping him on the back.

"You'll do great things here, mate." Sirius promptly sat beside Remus – his Dad! – and complained on the lack of food on his plate. James came up to him, smiling as if Christmas had come early.

"Sorry about the mutt," He snorted at the 'Oi!' "His names Sirius, I'm James or Potter to some." He wiggled his eyebrows at an exasperated Lily, Teddy sniggered. "Nice ta meetcha." James shook his hand warmly and plunked on the bench beside Sirius.

Teddy met his godfather's gaze, they shared a hesitant smile. "Welcome or welcome back to Hogwarts!" Dumbledore beamed, spreading his arms to embrace everyone. Teddy could see his eyes twinkling from where he sat. "Now we have several announcements. Foremost I would like to introduce our new Defense against the Dark Art's Professor, Harrison Porter."

Teddy clapped madly, whopping loudly and startling Lily who joined him eagerly after a beat. Harry green eyes gleamed and Teddy knew he was stifling a grin. "You know him." Lily whispered smiling as their lonesome cheering died down, he nodded.

"My godfather." She blinked those green eyes several times and grinned, turning towards Professor Dumbledore as he began speaking.

"We are very fortunate to have him with us and I assure you, we will learn much from him." Harry stared adamantly at the wall; Teddy noticed the pink blush on his cheeks and vowed to tease him later. Dumbledore continued with several warnings, the sorting hat played its role, the school anthem sung to each owns tune – the marauders and two lanky gingers had adopted a mournful sailor beat, which Dumbledore conducted brightly – and then, with a wave of his hands warm food appeared on the tables.

Teddy sneezed at the sudden assault to his nose, noticing his father from the corner of his eye blinking away tears at the sudden scent and sneezing several times into a handkerchief. James clapped him on the back, mumbling and grabbing a drumstick; he turned to Sirius who was already wolfing down mash potatoes and the duo laughed as Remus grumbled, a smile twitching on his lips.

Teddy grinned at his empty plate, tightness in his throat. "Hey, you alright?" Lily asked. Teddy nodded grabbing a drumstick and later, some vegetables at Harry's defiant look from across the tables. "You two look close." Lily said, gesturing to where Harry was now in a reluctant conversation with Professor Slughorn.

Teddy shrugged, smiling despite himself. "He practically raised me with my Nan." Lily's face tightened briefly, then the smile became softer and she spun the conversation to his classes that year. She shared several grins and tips, several Teddy knew and several he did not. The conversation proceeded to his ability, and she was soon requesting faces. He happily obliged, glad for the distraction.

When desert appeared, Teddy snatched some chocolate and nibbled it thoughtfully, changing his ears from elfish to dwarfish and back. Lily giggled, shifting over as someone sat beside her. That was until she realized who it was and frowned questioningly. "What do you want Potter?"

James grinned, snatching some treacle tarts and waved them in front of her. "Just came for the goodies, sadly there is a lack where I sit." Teddy knew this to be a lie, and apparently Lily did too because she sighed and sucked her cherry lollipop. "So," James turned to Teddy. "Is it true you can change your face to look exactly like someone else's face?"

Teddy licked chocolate from his fingers. "There are some boundaries but yeah." He scrunched his brows together and when he opened them, James was beaming and Lily was flicking her gaze in pure horror.

"Oh Jesus have mercy!" James laughed loudly at Lily's aghast expression, she shivered. Teddy grinned at the two of them, still licking the chocolate from his fingers. Sirius bounded up, almost shoving a third year as he sat beside James and blinked several times at Teddy. Teddy waved.

"That is perf." Sirius told him deadpanned. "Still nothing as devilish handsome as this face though." He gestured to his own, ignoring James's snort. His eye twitched suddenly and he leaned forward conspiringly. "Would you mind helping us on a few endeavors in a slimy Slytherin disguise?" His thumb jerked behind him to the table embroidered with silver and green. "I know it may be traumatizing to look like one but it will benefi-Ow!" Sirius rubbed the back of his neck where Lily had just cuffed him.

"His hasn't even been here a day and your already trying to give him enemies." Lily crossed her arms, Sirius grinned, and he and James exchanged glances, conversing silently. Lily was obviously used to this since she sighed once more and leaned forward. "Just ignore them." She popped the lolly back into her mouth, content.

A hand fell on his shoulder. "Hey, I thought Padf-" For a moment, Teddy thought his heart was about to burst through his chest and flee while screaming. Remus – his father! – had noticed something amiss, scratched his temple and finally noticed Sirius and James on the opposite side of the table. "Oh, sorry." Remus smiled sheepishly. "You're Ted Edwards, the new fifth year?"

Teddy's heart deflated unwillingly at the title and shoved some chocolate near his father's nose so he wouldn't sniff out anything suspicious. Remus blinked, his lips twitching as he took the chocolate. "Thank you?"

Teddy nodded, taking his own and nibbling it even though his appetite was nonexistent. "Yeah. Welcome." He sighed, rearranging his face into something more familiar – he kept missing his mouth as James, different size lips did that.

Teddy was startled as Remus sat beside him with a grin, munching on his chocolate. "I see you've met those two." He pointed fondly to the now play-bickering dark haired duo; Teddy smiled in their direction and glanced toward Harry who was pushing something on his plate around.

"Yeah." He managed a smile. "Call me Teddy."

Remus leaned on his elbow and grinned and shook his hand with his free one. "Nice to meet ya, Teddy. I'm Remus, the _other_ Gryffindor Prefect." He turned to Lily who smiled in his direction. "So, which school did you go until you fell of the wagon and ended up with us?" Teddy sniggered, shaking his head.

"Durmstang, though that is pretty far off the wagon so the fall could have been worse." Remus chuckled, his nose twitching and he asked Teddy some questions about the classes he was taking. Teddy thought he was steering from the topic off his godfather and vaguely understood his father had heard how Harry and his Nan had raised him.

Teddy was touched - that this was the man his Dad was -, but kinda resented the unfamiliarity between them. How could he not? When Remus brought up his ability, Teddy grinned his hair flashing turquoise with a wink. Remus laughed. "Got the ability from my Mum. Unfortunately her face was hereditary also." And with that he morphed his nose and lips into a yellow beak and began quaking.

Remus choked on his pumpkin juice, bursting into laughter and soon wiping mirth from his eyes. Lily was no better, her hair dunking into her chocolate pudding as she squealed, the laughing beginning to pain her. James beamed at Lily, then at him for spurring the laughing fit and snorted at Teddy, joining them whole heartedly. Sirius realizing what was going on, nearly fell off the bench – would have if he hadn't grabbed James shoulder -, his bark laugh echoing over the hall.

When Lily's giggled finally subsides, she pawed her eyes and turned, still smiling at a shyly beaming Teddy. "That is so cool." Teddy reverted his nose to something more natural. "How do you really look?"

Teddy pondered it for a moment, rubbed his nose and said. "Not actually quite sure." He morphed into what he presumed was natural – a slim heart shaped face with several freckles, the color and shape of his eyes flickering undecided and shook out his sandy hair. "Something like this, I think."

Lily grinned, a pink tinge to her cheeks and Teddy could instantly see the resemblance to Harry from a moment earlier. James soured at her response; Teddy wrinkled his nose as he chuckled. This was awkward.

Sirius jabbed a playful finger at him. "You look a bit like our good ole chap Remy here," He elbowed James. "Doesn't he?" Teddy turned to Remus as he peered at him; his nose was twitching again. Teddy slammed a bowl of pudding in front of him. Startled Remus stared at it as Teddy swirled it with a spoon.

"Love me some pudding." He said in answer to odd looks he received, he scooped some and sucked the spoon thoughtfully. Hoping he had averted the crisis; he didn't know exactly if Remus would recognize his scent from himself, or his half-werewolf status, or if he lied, or the panic and excitement that was zooming across his insides. His own sense of smell was good but varied; Remus's had to be better. And if Teddy could somewhat recognize the scents of emotion, then Remus surely could.

The topic quickly shifted to their own classes, from pranks performed by the Marauders previous years and Teddy had never been more delighted to hear of their escapades. Or see the shy, devious smile on his father's lips as he explained several pranks and the wolfish grin as he bickered easily with Sirius on who idea for a prank was. James was trying to garner Lily's attention but she mostly ignored him to chat to a blond hair girl beside her, after a while he sighed in defeat and injected himself into Remus and Sirius's playful argument.

Teddy listened, staring at his pudding and attempting to hide his stricken throat and wavering grin.

As dinner ended, Dumbledore bid them goodnight with a few merry words and disappeared. Students began heading into the dorm room, Teddy sighed in the direction of his godfather who was standing to his feet stiffly. Remus nudged him lightly in the shoulder, nodding his head in the direction of the hallway. "How about I show you where you'll be staying."

Teddy smiled, yawning into his hand. "Thanks." He spotted Lily with two other fifth year prefects escorting the first years to the dorms, Teddy frowned. He glanced at McGonagall over his shoulder who was speaking with Professor Flitwick. She didn't know of Harry's and Teddy's situation so why not just hand him off to the fifth year prefects?

Teddy mused, then set it down to Dumbledore and smiled wryly. "So what's your first impression of Hogwarts, Teddy?" Teddy blinked to see they were taking a more secluded passageway towards the dorm and smiled in the direction of his father-to-be.

He tried recalling what he first thought back when he was an ickle firstie, he grinned. "Big." Remus nodded, smiling. "Great chocolate." Remus's grin turned wolfish.

"That's true."

"So, since the chocolate's good. I'm good."

"A worthy moral to guide you through life." Remus surmised, smirking.

"I'm glad you approve." Teddy responded haughtily over his sniggers, Remus's amber eyes twinkled as they appeared in front of the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Grindylow." She swung open proudly; Remus and Teddy entered the packed common room. Remus greeted fellow Gryffindor's, smiling all the while. He explained briefly functions of the common room, gesturing over chattering student's heads. Teddy smiled, holding his robes tighter over his shoulders and happy to just stand beside the teen that would become his father. "…up here, are the dorm rooms…"

Teddy trailed after him; Remus spotted someone and took the stairs two at a time until he was beside a small plump boy with blond hair and grinned, grabbing him into a tight hug. "…didn't see you at the Feast…"

The boy smirked proudly as they drew apart. "I was sitting by Vesta, y'know the one…" Remus rubbed his neck, his cheeks pink. Teddy stood off to the side, watching the exchange in forced passiveness. "I'll be asking for tips…"

"Ugh, Peter." Remus groaned, laying a hand on his shoulder as he sagged. Peter chuffed. "Pads will probably want to coach you now." Peter smirk widened, he shook Remus's hand off and headed down the stairs.

"See ya later Rem." Remus muttered something sourly at his back. Teddy snorted, unable to stop overhearing the faint grumbling. Remus blushed again, staring at the ceiling for the will to move onwards and shook his head.

"Sorry about that…Anyway, the boy's fifth year dorms-" Remus shoved a door; it opened into a familiar large room, with four beds. Two teen rummaging through a trunk at the end of one bed, stared as he entered. He waved in greeting. "Your bed is the one on the right." Remus pointed.

Teddy nodded slowly; Remus oblivious to his anxiety. "Thanks." He managed; Remus waved dismissively and smiled.

"It was my pleasure." And with that he left, Teddy watched painfully as his Dad took the stairs two at a time to the dorm above. Teddy sighed, smiling softly at the room's occupants, after a cursory glance one scowled while the other waved shyly and turned back to whatever they were staring at in the trunk.

Teddy sat beside his trunk, suddenly feeling a cold drift and very alone. The two chattered between them filling the silence somewhat. He leaned against the wall, crossing his legs and rummaged around in his trunk.

He sighed when he pulled out, a sleek red toy car. _A collectible item, not a toy_, Mitch insisted. Teddy fingered it absently, wondering whether he would ever hear Mitch's muggle rambles on how _horridly outdated_ the Wizarding world was, again.

He felt out of place, wrong in his own skin. Teddy hauled the curtains shut, breathing heavily in the dimmed bed, glaring at the shiny car in his white grip. It was horrendously wrong; he shouldn't be able to meet Dad. He most defiantly shouldn't be able to meet him when Remus hadn't the foggiest who he was.

Teddy couldn't count how many times he had traveled the corridors of Hogwarts wishing he had some inkling to where they chattered with their friends, or lounged, or if they had any embarrassing incidents, so he could picture them there, grinning and young and alive. He tugged on his hair, partially deranged.

Teddy always wished he would have his own memories of his parents, everything he heard passed through secondary witnesses. It wasn't _fair_…and now that he had a chance, an opportunity to meet them. He was that transfer fifth year with that ability, to his Mum he was probably going to be her cousin Sirius's friend. That was if he ever got a chance to meet her…and she would be younger than him.

Teddy groaned into his hands. His _Mum_ was an eight year old! _Al_ was eight!

Instead of contemplating this further, Teddy thought on the Entrance Feast and doubted he would sleep that night, or any night they were stuck there.

He flopped onto his pillow and haphazardly tossed his shoes out. He buried the toy car that been in his pocket when they had fallen under his clothes in his trunk, extracted some plaid pajama trousers and a shirt he didn't think he would change into and knocked his trunk to the floor.

* * *

A/N: since it was a long one it may take a while for the next to come. Hope you enjoy.


	4. Not So Lonely

Sirius plopped into his seat beside James, already thrumming his fingers on the table and craning his head to look through the office door at the front of the class. "You think he's any good?"

Remus settled into the desk next to them, already withdrawing supplies from his bag. Sirius twitched in no small amount of horror. "He has to be better than the othe-" Remus sighed easily at Sirius expression. "You do realize we're in school right?"

Sirius clicked his tongue, nudging James in the ribs from where he was gazing in no small amount of obsession, Sirius thought, at Evan's lush red locks. "Prongs, I think Moony has forgotten the purpose of this ever-so magical castle."

Remus leaned on palm. James palmed his glasses, peering intrusively at the werewolf. With a heavy hand on his heart, another atop Padfoots shoulder to steady himself, he croaked. "I think he has." He shook his head vehemently. "No, no, no. Dear Moony have we not been through this? Hogwarts is first and foremost for-"

"-making Slytherin's life hell." Padfoot finished impatiently, nodding as though it were law.

James chuckled, amused, then offhandedly added. "And installing some life to the mundanity."

"That's not a word." Remus's pointed out.

James crossed his arms. "It's been six years Moony, you should know by now that every word I say is immediately trademarked."

"Sorry," Remus told him gravely. "I keep hoping your head deflates over summer. Then I realize it's magically impossible."

James grinned. Sadly their light banter was cut short as a swarm Slytherin's infested the class. Immediately James scowled, brushing against Padfoot's rigid shoulder. Peter nibbled his nails in anticipation, gazing at the billowing robes. Moony glared at his paper, close to combusting it.

Sirius felt the dark intention first, and then the hard desk jutting into his ribcage had him hissing. "Bugger away, Mulciber, before I hang you from your ankles and we can expose those raisons you hold so dear." Prongs snapped icily, leaping to his feet, his wand in his fist and his chair clattering to the ground.

Mulciber, a thick faced, immaculately slick brute that he was gave a snickering rasp, moderately unaffected. "Here a filthy blood traitor is defending its mate futilely." The brute sneered over at his poesy. "They are, thankfully, a dying breed." Mulicber chewed his tongue, dark mirth bright in his black eyes. "It would be an absolute pleasure to finish them."

"Oh sod off Mulciber." Moony, surprisingly, growled. The prefect usually played peacemaker, though reluctantly. But he was smart enough to realize something monumental had happened between Sirius and his family, leaving Padfoot to strange, unwelcome bouts of reclusive brooding. Moony didn't want anyone, especially the sociopathic Mulciber to slam the situation in Padfoot's gut.

Padfoot looked guilty enough as it was.

Mulciber snorted, ogling Remus in disgust as he tittered closer to Padfoot smugly. Whose visage was frighteningly alarmed, his fist convulsed into his sides. Padfoot struggled with his expression, unable to smoothen it. Suddenly he snarled venomously - having spent his patience -, rising to his full height and thumping Mulciber's chest hard. "You shut your fucking mouth if you know what's good for you Death-eater." He spat quickly.

If anything Mulciber's glee increased, his smile nasty. Padfoot faintly realized he saw that as a compliment. "Defending your precious rag doll, traitor, it's you-"

"Well since you can't shut your own pie hole." A blue light shot from Prongs's wand, his expression mischievously sly. The jinx fizzled onto Mulciber's nose.

The brute stumbled backward, snarling ecstatically at the prospect of a duel.

Padfoot chuckled humorlessly, straddling his chair comfortably so his sneer was all the more smug. Prongs snorted haughtily, his hazel eyes flashing defiantly. Wormtail gaped in amusement, his lips twitching. Even Moony smirked smugly, stifling his chuckles.

Mulciber growled, his thick hairy-knuckled hands stretching his purple pulsating face, which Padfoot had to admit, clashed spectacularly with his clown scarlet smile sewing his lips shut. Padfoot cocked an ear forward. "Hm, what was that? I didn't quiet ca-"

"Isn't this a welcome?"

Enemies alike swiveled to face the new Professor perched reproachfully on his desk. His wand held languidly in his folded arms, he raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to take your seats now? Or are we going to have to wait for everyone to deflate their egos?"

Avery and Wilkes glared at the Professor, barely sparing a glance to an enraged Mulciber and strolled towards their seats beside a disgruntle Snape. Professor Porter turned to the jinxed individual. "Never get yourself into a position you can't get yourself out of Mr. Mulciber." Porter told him blandly, gesturing to his seat.

Mulciber attempted to snarl; the effort not lost in his horrendous appearance and stormed to Snape, whom he jostled. Snape glowered, prying the bulky fingers off him, muttered an incantation and the jinx disappeared. Mulciber took his seat, scowling malevolently at the quartet in a way that had Moony informing them warily over dinner to keep their hats down for the next few weeks – something they undoubtedly would ignore cheerily.

Padfoot snickered, his tight back relaxing as Prongs winked at him smugly."Mr. Potter," Prongs winced, and Moony smiled at the familiar expression. "Magic of any kind is not allowed in my class without permission, is that clear?"

James nodded, straightening his tie self-importantly. "Yes Professor."

Porter massaged his forehead; finally understanding the doom of teaching of which he had inflicted upon himself. "The same goes for the rest of you." Professor Porter stared them all down for a moment, twitching at James's bright crooked grin. He flicked his wand at the board, where the topics for that year appeared in an almost familiar scribble. Moony, ever the prefect, dutifully copied. "Well, as you may or may not know – considering if you tend to listen, which all of you will do in my class –, I am Professor Harrison Porter…"

* * *

Teddy nearly toppled into a suit of armor in his flinty escape from the Gryffindor Common Room towards the Library. Teddy hadn't been able to unwind with the crackling flames as per usual, the unwelcome voices of strangers in a place he considered closely second to home had him particularly tense.

He considered visiting Harry but was aware he still was in class with the sixth years. So to the library he stalked. He knew that to some it would seem excessive to already be studying. Teddy on the other hand had approximately thirty years on everybody else and needed to know what standard knowledge was for 1976. It wouldn't be good to start sprouting facts on events or studies that hadn't occurred of yet.

He fell into some aisle, staring over the covers and picked up a book named simply _'Events of 1960's Wizarding World!'_ and sat to read. His attention had been entranced by the 1963 Werewolf Code of Conduct and its lengthy restrictions. The rules differed significantly from his time; Werewolves were considered _Beings_ rather than _Beasts_ for one. The Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures were sent to track – or hunt, in Teddy's opinion of the description – any and all werewolves, ensure they locked themselves up during full moons – which Teddy reluctantly realized was necessary – and didn't pose a threat to innocent neighbors.

Teddy read further, and had a distinct impression that there was more to the regulations than offered. He set the book aside and scoured the shelves. In the end, the Werewolf books had been placed under Dark Creatures. He skimmed several, the transformation shone in the moving pictures left him queasy, and the image of a woman being mauled to a contorted shred did nothing to ease his stomach.

It was after several attempts he found one taking a more political approach rather than the frequent _How-to-Kill _approach and returned to the table. He found it occupied, a boy with burnt golden hair sat slaving over a fraying book.

Teddy pondered sitting with him, the book clasped in his arms. Teddy had the distinct impression his dorm mates weren't particularly fond of him, being a strange newbie. They already had a system of coexistence, which Teddy immediately had trampled over unknowingly.

He likened it to when Albus had painstakingly transfigured a glass figurine only for it to shatter to dust when Jamie had played 'Bludger' on a broomstick in the house. Ginny had been fuming; Harry had resorted to taking Jamie's broomstick from him for a whole month. Which was vastly longer considering how much Jamie complained to Teddy on how much he longed for Quiditch, and nearly driven him mental with the spurts of random Quiditch knowledge he had been unsuccessful at buffering at the most unfavorable times.

Teddy swallowed thickly, privately shaking his head and sat on the chair opposite the rigid boy, searching for a distraction.

The boy peeked with warm ice blue eyes over his book; Teddy saw the worn, well-coddled cover and smiled faintly at _'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'_. "Hi." Teddy flashed red at his tiny voice. He cleared his throat, muttering rather deeply. "I'm new here…"

The teen flicked his hair, lowered his book with an uncertain smile. "How'd you like it so far?" His voice – Irish, defiantly - was soft though prickled with a suspicious edge that had Teddy smiling in an attempt to dissuade it.

Teddy shrugged offhandedly. "Good I guess." He pointed at the boy's book. "You're in Care of Magical Creatures?" The boy nodded a tad defensively. "Me too. Names Teddy Lu-eh, Edwards."

The boy clasped his hand after some contemplating and smiling hesitantly. "Ivor Ramely." Teddy smiled, fingering the contents page of his book. "You're not…" Ivor shook his hair, as Teddy lifted his gaze confused. "You do realize I am in Slytherin." Teddy blinked when Ivor pointed at his green tie, what did that have to do with anything? "And you're in Gryffindor." Ivor told him slowly, as if speaking with a child.

"You're pointing out the obvious?" Ivor's lips twitched at Teddy's puzzled question, and settled easily back into his book. Teddy considered him, doubtful the animosity could be so grave in two houses at 1976.

Teddy shifted to his book, finally running along something moderately interesting. _…obligated to reprehend a werewolf in Scandinavia who had coerced a muggle woman to a blasphemous alliance. The muggle woman unknown to the peril of the creature endangered a large amount of her associates. The werewolf was interrogated thoroughly, found unanimously guilty he was sentenced to the nations Werewolf Compound to spend the reminder of his duration… _

_…In the years that came, it was apparent to the Scandinavian Magical Ministry that the muggle woman had birthed a werewolf babe. The woman was quickly and discreetly relocated to a mind institution due to her fragile mental health which had begun with the werewolf. Her condition detrimental to her own health, the Ministry altered her memory to resume a muggle lifestyle. The offspring was placed in Ministry care…_

"You okay there?" Teddy realized his nails had been gouging into the books spine. He thrust it away in disgust, unable to hide his horror. They had ripped that family _apart_, _shredded_ it! The thoughts rose unbidden and unwarranted leaving him infuriated and terrified; would _Teddy _have been stolen from his parents if they had lived? Would Mum have been oblivated? Would his Dad have been sentenced to Azkaban for his _coercion_? Had there never been any hope for his family?

Teddy clutched his upset gut; he shook his head glaring at the innocent book. "N-no, th-that…Ugh!" He yelled in frustration.

Ivor frowned, glancing at the book as if it were to snap at him and returned to Teddy. "What's it about?"

"Bloody Werewolf Code of Conduct!" Teddy steamed, forced to spew his anger to stop it from burning him. "It's barbaric! There splitting up families because of their own stupid, bloody irrational fears!"

Ivor scrutinized him; Teddy fumed in silence and yanking on his hair as he speculated. Ivor grimaced at the book and heeded. "I agree, the legislations surrounding most Magical Creatures except wizards and witches are unjustified. Goblins at least are sedated with having Gringrotts, Centaurs own acres –although diminishing in size – of land, and Merpeople keep to the sea so are rarely bothered.

"Werewolves though, amongst others I guess, are immediately shunted from society. It doesn't make much sense to be honest; they are dangerous during a very short period of time on the most consistent cycle. Aside from that, they are as dangerous as humans, or wizards if they are wizards." Ivor drawled.

"Exactly!" Teddy snapped, practically oozing disgust. "How can they let those ignorant sods pass laws and write _books_?"

Ivor immediately responded in a fury, Teddy startled at the passion on which the Slytherin ranted realized he had snagged on a private tirade. Irma Pince – who had sadly not gained a day since Teddy had last seen her – banished them heatedly for their disrespect.

Ivor had wallowed sullenly, Teddy noticeably calmer due to his rave, asked what had made him clamp up but in return received a tight, placating cringe. Teddy diverged to distraction again. "We have CoMC can you show me the way to the classroom tomorrow?"

Ivor blinked owly and finally, smiled hesitantly, his book clutched to his chest. "Sounds good, I'll meet you after Charms, by that swearing suit of armor. You can't miss 'im." He assured Teddy. He nodded, grinning tightly.

The duo chatted and ambled down the hallways, attracting unbidden stares and whispers. Teddy frowned, watching as Ivor curled around his book and his complexion pale as a group of Slytherin's sneered in their direction.

Teddy nudged him softly. "I'll see you tomorrow then." Ivor nodded rigidly, swiveling on his heel and stalking down another hallway, disappearing speedily. Teddy wondered hoped he hadn't hurt Ivor's standing in the Slytherin house; those sneers had been on the dark side.

Slytherin's weren't like that. Not the Slytherin's Teddy had known. It was difficult to comprehend much had changed in thirty years; but the foundations had to be there. It couldn't be that different.

"Oi Teddy!" Teddy blinked, a hand clapped his shoulder and bright grin gleamed in his face. "The Great Hall's in the other direction." Teddy averted his eyes to meet the grey ones. Teddy chuckled, shrugging.

"I'm not heading to the Great Hall." Sirius had trouble comprehending this, thankfully James patted his back soothingly and leaned past his friends broad shoulders.

"But it's almost time for dinner…" Sirius whined while James asked. "Where ya headin' off to then?" Teddy rubbed his nose, still contemplating how to react to the duo. Knowing what was to become of them, it was difficult to react accordingly, and he constantly feared he would spill something of the future. He wasn't known for his restraint.

"Eh, to talk to Harry…" At their blank stares he divulged. "The new DADA professor-"

Sirius frowned, interrupting easily. "Why? You didn't get detention on your first day did you? I thought he was alright too." Sirius sniffed perpetual, James too seemed to take the news in sorrow. Teddy laughed in spite of himself, waving his hands.

"No, no. He's my godfather," Teddy smirked. "I'm glad you think so highly of me. Honestly, detention on my first day…" He trailed off cheerily.

Sirius loosened his shoulders, barking a laugh and clapping Teddy on the back. "We'll see ya at dinner after then." He flung an arm around James's shoulder. James grinned and ruffled Teddy's hair, Teddy blinked at his hands in surprise.

James hardly noticed and called happily over his shoulder as the two trotted to the Great Hall. "We'll save ya some cocoa!" Sirius muttered something to James – Teddy faintly heard 'Moony' - and the duo burst into peals of laughter, their joy echoing off the walls as they rounded the corner.

Teddy wet his dry lips, his stride lengthy as he dodged past unfamiliar students until he was panting before his godfather's new classroom. He hoped he hadn't missed him. He would have to talk to him after dinner, if that was the case and he needed fervently to speak with someone who understood.

Teddy smiled sadly at his Godfather's curled form, shutting the door behind him and breathing deeply. The room's dark exterior shielded Harry, all Teddy saw was a familiar ruffled hair and pale hands clasping his head. "Harry…" He questioned softly.

Harry blinked at him blearily. The attempt at a smile had Teddy grimacing and asking. "That bad?" Harry grunted, picking his arms from the table and leaning wearily on his palm.

"The boundaries," He gestured to the space between his desk and the rest of the class. "Help, of course. Still, the situation is…unnatural." Teddy nodded, leaning against his godfather's desk and clasped his book closer. That was one way to put it.

Teddy poked him with his toes. "It'll get easier though, won't it?" Harry brushed some hair from Teddy's face, smiling hesitantly. He didn't answer, his expression closed direly. He heaved a deep sigh, shuffled the assignments on his desk and said softly.

"You should probably get to the Great Hall if you want dinner." Teddy shook his head, following his godfather into his office. His appetite was mostly non-existent since they had arrived, thankfully his thick robes hid the outcome and his abilities concealed the gauntness of his neck and cheeks. Harry wasn't as fortunate, deep circles bore trudges under his green eyes which gleamed a tad too brightly than normal.

Teddy knew his godfather had slept less than Teddy, and as a teenager he had certain prowess in sleepless nights. Teddy chewed his lips, it wasn't his place to tell his godfather to care for himself. But easily decided to reverse their roles for Harry's own well being.

"Harry…" He began. "You want me to ask Madam Promfrey for a Dreamless Sleep potion?" Harry's lips twisted in a negative response, Teddy pushed. "When was the last time you slept a full night? You need this, just one potion." Harry's lips pursed.

His sighed in defeat, patting Teddy's cheek – Teddy allowed him due to his exhausted stature. "I'm not being such a good role model for you am I?" Teddy had no idea where that had come from but seeing Harry's forlorn gaze, it had to have been brewing for a while.

Teddy held his godfather's hand. "You're the best role model anyone could ask for Harry." Harry's smiled hesitantly, dropping his arm tiredly before running his hand through his hair.

Harry yawned into his hand, and stood tipsily. He ruffled Teddy's hair slowly. "When did you get so smart?" Teddy smiled, seeing Harry had overcome his bout of doubt and swatted Harry's hand easily.

"I've always been this brilliant." He said cockily, Harry chuckled softly.

"I never said anything about brilliance…" And with that Teddy knew that he and Harry would survive this.

* * *

**_A/N: I apologize for the fickle nature of my writing, I try to smoothen it out but I doubt I am successful. Since school has started, updates may be irregular. I hope you enjoyed._**


	5. Confrontations and Coversations

**Warning: My fickle nature of writing - I apologize sincerely**.

**A/N: I want to thank Theta-McBride for her constant reviews - I never know what to say at these points... :)**

**And for you to know, the story does have a storyline (albeit changeable.)**

* * *

Dumbledore brushed a leathery hand through his beard, lips pursed and expression oddly thoughtful. His twinkling gaze was set upon a thick, brown leathered book its pages open and flicking seemingly of their own accord.

The old man that he was, Dumbledore had a very extensive contact book which was bustling with names and notes for his eyes only and the rare moving picture, to aid the less memorable faces.

Dumbledore paused over a name, tapping the paper with his finger as he recalled meeting the burly man. Dumbledore could easily recall he was a frightfully tall man built like an ox (to borrow the whimsical metaphor), a sharp wit and a sharper hand.

Sadly Dumbledore refrained from contact due to the man's questionable loyalties, Albus had not been certain but believed he only be loyal to himself. Selfish, Dumbledore had recalled thinking fleetingly, and then he had considered that in the end it would be men like Albert Gwain who survived the brewing battles.

Albert Gwain, as jotted in his notes, had access to information many knew not existed. Was exceptionally paranoid – in a way that had Dumbledore amused to imagine what would happen if he and Auror 'Mad Eye' Moody were to acquaint – and thus could be trusted with confidentiality.

That is if he chose to assist, if someone were to draw attention to the duo currently stationed at Hogwarts, it would link Albert to them easily and that would be a risk, he most likely wouldn't take. If he did choose to assist Albert Gwain was not a man who took responsibility lightly and would most likely have Dumbledore rue the day he called upon him, with favors in return, and perhaps, seeding doubts in the duos mind in the amount of forthcoming information. He would probably stick like a well-greased parasite to the duo in attempt to glean any and all information while simultaneously assisting them out of his curly ebony hair.

It was this that had Dumbledore contemplating his next course of action. Instead of acting promptly, Dumbledore definitively decided to let the idea rest and search for other perhaps less intrusive possibilities.

The duo were settling nicely into Hogwarts, Dumbledore allowed himself to think – he was forced to curb this, since his mind had a tendency to deduce each of their behaviors for potential clues and it would not do good to glean any. He swore to himself that he would erase the gleaned memories from his mind when the duo left.

Harrison Porter was a great asset to the school, it had been a marvelous decision to have him become the DADA Professor – if he did say so himself. Harrison was a born tutor, with supposed ease orchestrating interesting classes that had the students in a whirring buzz. Dumbledore was delighted to see them so exuberant over lessons.

As opposed to regular Professors though he steered clear of the teachers' lounge and was practically confided to his quarters, only exiting to teach and the rare stroll with his godson.

Teddy on the other hand Dumbledore saw frequently, chatting amiably with a quiet, easily amused fifth year Slytherin whom, Dumbledore admitted sadly, had been overlooked by himself. He had been rather surprised but wholly pleased by the turn of events. Dumbledore hoped other students would take after the tight duo and attempt to forward relations between the Houses.

It would put a lot of his nightmares to rest.

Dumbledore sighed wearily, rubbing his forehead at the dull ache and setting about his paperwork with a diligence he didn't necessarily feel. Dark days were defiantly upon them but Dumbledore did not fear as he should have. He held privy from the mind of Harry what was to come and he forced himself to curb the plans to stop the indecencies, and deaths that were prone.

While the future had freed him of the worst of his fears, it made his patience thin as he attempted to allow time to run its course. Soon, soon would they be back to their home and Dumbledore would be able to rest marginally easier in never knowing that they were to exist.

* * *

Teddy's head was cushioned in his hands, fingers splayed in his dark hair and complexion painfully pale, bordering cold blue. He continued to grumble, staring darkly at the pages set innocently before him as Ivor chuckled at him.

Ivor patted his back, squeezing his shoulder in mock mourning. "I know it is difficult, but you must push through this." Ivor slipped into his seat, plopping his book on the library table and snorted at Teddy's stricken, wobbling lip. Suddenly Ivor considered his expression and paused in concern. "You're not going to cry, are you?" Ivor, obviously alarmed by the likely possibility swiveled to stare at his book.

Teddy flung the papers in his face, to show Ivor the glaringly angry large T splattered over the top of the paper. "I got a…I-I got a _Troll_. I've never, _never ever_, ever in _all _my years gotten a Troll! I thought they were a _myth_!"

Ivor smiled grimly; silently relieved it hadn't been anything worse. He took the paper, watching from the corner of his eye as Teddy took to running his hands through his hair and yanking on it at intervals. He looked positively deranged.

Ivor pushed the paper back to his friend. "It's not that bad Professor Simmers once made a returned the assignment into a howler for Marcus Damnioc in Hufflepuff. He cried for weeks I heard." His lips set grimly, Ivor poked his friends trembling arm.

"A howler…?" Teddy managed tremendously after a long draw of silence. Ivor nodded, pleased Teddy was overcoming his earlier horror but still knew he would be getting an earful from the Gryffindor as he unwound his pent up tension.

Even though knowing how much ranting Teddy could do if he so need, Ivor would resolve to comforting his friend with an open ear. If only so he could see the savagely determined expression on his face as he buckled down to study until he drew his quill into a blunt stud. Much like he had done in their History of Magic class after a particular grueling assignment. It was one of the most Gryffindorish things he had the privy of witnessing and had him chuckling whenever he thought about it.

It seemed another one was on its way.

"So it could be worse?" Teddy questioned. Ivor nodded.

"Much worse." Ivor patted his arm in comfort. "Just wondering, if you're coming to dinner today." Teddy's lips began twisting in a negative response and Ivor tugged on his friend's sleeve. "You didn't come last time, or the time before." Ivor pressed, knowing Teddy would see it as the demand that it was.

Teddy pouted at him, his hair clearing to a mousy brown. "I'm coming, I'm coming." He muttered, gathering his papers quickly, stuffing them into his back in a way he would regret later on and flung it over his shoulder. "It's stupid we can't sit together." He said.

Ivor nodded, holding his book tightly. He minutely regretted bringing up dinner but knew his friends health should come before any discomfort he felt by sitting at the his table. The second years were nice enough; he mused and hoped the twins Alec and Marny would be there to distract him, with over-exaggerated reenactments of teachers. "You gonna stay during the holidays?" Teddy asked.

Ivor pondered and shrugged. "I'll have to ask my mum but I think so, she's been dying to go on holiday with her new boyfriend."

Teddy frowned. "New?"

Ivor nodded uncomfortably, they rounded the corner to the passage that led to the great hall. "Yeah," He said absently, tapping his chin. "My sister will probably be at fathers though." He shook his head at laughable prospect of joining them. "I've never stayed here during the holidays before."

Teddy threw an arm over his shoulder – Ivor minutely flinched, before huffing around his chuckles - and told him with dramatic waves of his free arm. "It will be spectacular; we'll have a snowball fight and enchant snow men to stomp through the castle and if we're _lucky_-" This meant if they purposely directed it. "destroy Professor Simm-"

"What in Merlin's hairy legs you think you're doing?" An outraged cry had Ivor stifling his chuckles in confusion, glancing at Teddy who frowned, the grin lost from his face.

A figure stalked towards them, white hands clenched in fists. His frazzled appearance heightened by the unruly hair, his complexion strikingly white beside the angry flush on his cheeks. "What?" Teddy mumbled in confusion, dropping his arm and stepping forward – in a protective gesture, which did the impossible and angered the sixth year further. "Sirius…?" Teddy inquired.

"What's the matter with you? You may not have figured this out yet, so let me-" Ivor vaguely realized that the sixth year Black who had the power to ruin his entire existence in the school was attempting to explain to Teddy how he was but an inferior being, not to be treated with friendship. Ivor cringed at what was to come. "We don't consort with _snakes_, Teddy. Death-eater wannabes the lot of them, wouldn't know a kindness if it spat in their fa-."

Teddy snatched his arm back from Black's tight grip, he stumbled backwards. Ivor righted him easily, gulping as Black's stare burned into his skull. Ivor had never felt more hated in his life. The dark glint held Ivor's frightened stare and his survival instinct had him backing away slowly.

Teddy latched onto his arm, his brows drawn in determination. Ivor knew a fight had ensured, one Teddy would not take lying down and would most likely end in Jinxes and Curses. Ivor did his best to ignore the glare, his shoulders hunched to protect his vulnerable neck and the book protecting his ribs from any foreseen damage, and hissed to Teddy. "Come on, let's just go."

Teddy shook his head quickly, his rebelliously amber gaze on Black. "You can't confide all of them in a stereotype Sirius." Black huffed, crossing his arms in difficulty with his fists. His haughty glare reminded Ivor terribly of his cousin Bellatrix – who had liked to trample on Ivor's beloved books. Gone were the assumptions of Teddy's innocence to the way the Houses were run. And with it, gone the attempt to dissuade the situation, all that was left was a terrible anger.

"I can bloody well since its _bloody_ true! You don't understand yet but the snakes were only stab in the neck for their own gain-" Black spat. Ivor's chest tightened with fear, his heart pounding harshly against his book. When it escalated into a fight, Ivor didn't doubt it would end painfully for him.

Teddy's fists were tight beside his pockets, where Ivor knew he had hidden his wand. "That's a lie Black! Who gave you the right to decide that-" Black snorted, the shadows darkened on his once handsome face. Something snapped in Teddy, he pursed forward violently. "You're whole family was Slytherin, I get it! But just because their traitorous sods doesn't me-"

Black hauled Teddy to his height by the front of his robes, his nose crunched upon Teddy's forehead. Teddy's ruffled crimson hair darkened and he grew inches in height so their noses jammed. "You don't know anything about my family, orphan." Black hissed.

Teddy's lower lip trembled in anger or an attempt to reel tears, Ivor couldn't tell. Teddy slammed his fists into Black's shoulder's shoving him away and falling to the ground. Teddy surged to his feet as Black staggered back. "You don't know anything about me Black." Black snorted.

Three sixth years pushed through the crowd to stand beside Black, and Ivor realized they were the rest of his Black's poesy. It hadn't boded well for them in the beginning but now, they were severely outnumbered by sixth years, infamous for creating hell on earth for those they despised.

Ivor latched onto Teddy's arm, he flinched as the attention drew to him and hissed. "Let's just go Teddy." Thankful his voice hadn't cracked, he tugged Teddy back.

Ivor's throat hitched as Potter and Black stomped forward, as if to separate them. Teddy had noticed, his fists twitching by his sides unable to decided whether to stay and fight an impossible battle his Gryffindor courage pushed him to do or the logical thing - meaning fleeing to safety.

Thankfully Ivor was wiser than his friend and hissed in his ear. "It's not worth it, just back off for now." Under the suspicious, malign glares of the four older Gryffindor's Teddy released a daunting breath.

"You really don't know anything Sirius." Teddy repeated scornfully, practically spitting at Black's feet. Black's growl was held back by the taller Gryffindor with sandy hair he frequently saw Teddy wear.

Teddy held onto his forearm tightly, Ivor allowed him to as he stalked past the gathered crowd. Ivor chanced a glimpse at the turmoil they had left. Black was snarling hatefully, Potter's lips contorted in distaste and confusion, the taller one was frowning harshly and the smallest scowled with disgust.

Teddy stormed round a corner, grumbling incoherently under his breath and Ivor saw the makings of tears in his gleaming blue eyes. "We'll go to Professor Porter." Ivor said softly, taking a hold of Teddy's slackened arm and leading them through the quite corridors, holding lonesome students who did not witness the contraction.

Ivor was glad the glares were behind them, but knew the consequences would be painful from both sides. He had only thought fleetingly on what would happen if the Houses had evidence on their inter-House friendship. Tomorrow, Ivor didn't doubt, would be excruciatingly painful.

But for now, they would be safe with the Professor. Ivor had never visited the Professor after hours though knew enough from Teddy to ensure they would be welcome. Nevertheless, he doubted Porter would be pleased with their confrontation.

Teddy knocked on the Professor's office door when he awoke from his daze, his body shrinking to Ivor's head height and he glimpsed at Ivor timidly. "He's not usually like that you know." Ivor stared at his friend, unable to believe Teddy was actually defending Black. "He's real nice when he wants to be."

Ivor shrugged, scowling. "So is a basilisk."

Teddy frowned, mouth open to retort softly when the door opened quickly and Professor Porter blinked spared them a puzzled gaze. "Teddy…?" He questioned, his appearance ruffled and his feet bare. "Mr. Ramely." He nodded to Ivor politely, swiveling to face Teddy. "What happened?" He questioned.

Teddy pursed his lips, his jaw hard and his hair fading to wispy, bile yellow. Ivor frowned, nudged Teddy harshly - Teddy had no reason to be ashamed. Frustrated he asked briskly. "Can we come in Professor? Please?"

Porter's expression darkened, but he nodded easily, ushering the duo in quietly through a hinged-open portrait of a woman in a feathered silver bonnet. Teddy led Ivor towards the single bed smoothed with its crimson covering's and hunkered down. Ivor squeezed his friend's quivering shoulder.

Porter settled on the majestic bed opposite, his Adam's apple bobbing. It was here Ivor realized he was intruding on their familial moment and be best if he slithered into his dorm. Be it before any of his House-mates scoured to intervene on his waywardness.

He tried to stand; Teddy refused to allow this movement. His emerald gaze perilously close to tears and Ivor plunked onto the mattress immediately. He loathed tears, never knew how to respond to them and left him feeling more than a little helpless. This was his fault. "What happened?" Porter inquired softly.

Teddy stiffened, rubbing the bridge of his nose roughly. When his spoke, his voice wavered and managed to hold a scornful bite. "Sirius's is an asshole." Surprisingly, Porter snorted and clucked his tongue reproachfully.

"Language." Teddy rolled his eyes. Suddenly his friend threw his arms up, nearly clipping Ivor's nose. Porter obviously expected this, shot Ivor a consoling glance. Teddy rambled, incoherent mostly and progressively losing his lid.

"…insulted Ivor! Insulted me! He could me a…an orphan." Teddy licked his trembling lips, fiddling with his sleeves. Teddy glimpsed flickeringly to Ivor and said. "I'm sorry about what he-"

Ivor wacked Teddy's shoulder; disconcerted by the action since he had not planned it. "Don't apologize. Black said those things, not you." Ivor deflated and patted Teddy's shoulder. "You didn't have to stick up for me." Teddy's lips twisted to retort. Ivor squeezed his shoulder wearily. "Thank you, though, for that."

Teddy aimlessly wiped his teary eyes, smiling dolefully. "Course I had to stick up for ya. You're my best mate…" He trailed off. Ivor swallowed thickly, a cold bite clasped under his throat. Teddy glanced to a silent Porter, whispering huffily. "I never wanted them to hate me."

Ivor knew not why the older Gryffinscorns's opinion mattered; they had not deserved the right. Porter, on the other hand, appeared to understand. "They don't hate you Teddy. They're just being idiots…" Porter gaze skimmed over Ivor and settled beside Teddy wrapping an arm around his slender shoulders and muttering into his baby blue hair softly.

Ivor doubted Teddy could hear, but his friend nodded, inhaling heavy. He flicked burnt hair tickling his chin, standing warily to his feet. Teddy frowned softly from under Porter's stubbed jaw. "I better head to the dorm." he pacified.

"Sorry we missed dinner." Teddy said, pulling a face. Ivor chuckled, waving dismissively; book tucked under his arm and turned to the door. "and..um, I'll see ya tomorrow." Ivor nodded.

"Yeah, tomorrow."

* * *

Teddy stretched his hands over his head, arching his back with a satisfying tightness. He blinked blearily at the light streaking between his curtains. He smacked his lips together, swallowing the taste of yesterday with a grimace. He yanked the curtains away…Teddy was aware enough to latch onto the bed's roof.

He swore, his sweaty fingers sliding over the wooden roof as he stared down to the goupe patch that was supposed to be the floor by his bed. Teddy glanced upwards, his teeth gnashing as he noticed his bed was attracted to the ceiling upside down and below him was a small pond of pink goupe.

Teddy attempted to pull himself up, but his muscles protested as he tried to hold onto the beds roof only managing to keep an elbow up before he skimmed off. "Merlin, a bit over your head, aren't you?" Teddy glared at the mocking voice.

Sirius came into view, grinning slyly and a smirking James by his side, arms crossed casually. Teddy wanted to curse them until he forced them to right him, and admitted they were being obnoxious pricks but alas, knew this to be impossible and focused on pulling his dangling body onto the beds roof. "Aah, Teddy, Teddy, Teddy." James mockingly consoled. "You do realize you had this coming."

Teddy glared at them. "For what? Sticking up for my friend? Not agreeing with you?" Teddy grunted as his fingers began slipping from his grip on the banister, he threw his other hand up and used his ability to strengthen the muscles in his arms and managed to pull himself up to his elbows.

"Oi!" Something cold latched onto Teddy's ankle and yanked him downwards. Teddy barely managed to seize the bulb that decorated the beds roof. He swore at them venomously. Sirius took great pleasure in this. "I liked you Teddy," Sirius admitted almost grudgingly. "But we can't just let some bigoted fifth year go unpunished for the show you gave yesterday."

"What show?" Teddy snapped his patience thin and laughed hysterically. "Oh you mean when you tried to enlighten me to your so called Gryffindor ways, all you really did showed me how much of a close minded moron you are. I hadn't expected it coming from you honestly." Sirius snarled his arms crossed.

"Stop digging ya hole Teddy-"

"Don't call me Teddy!" Teddy tightened his grip, his biceps aching and his fingers numb. "Only my friends get to call me that! After what you've done, you don't get to call me that!" He managed to latch his fingers on the corner of the roof and thankfully released the bulb, flexing his red fingers. "You don't either Black!"

The dark haired duo was silent for a few painstaking moments. He felt his strength waning, he glimpsed at the pool of pink, squelching goupe beneath his bare toes. He damned them both to hell and ignored the tears biting in his eyes. Sirius noticed his gaze, and spoke condescendingly – the bite lost from his voice. "If you fall in you'll be covered in it for two whole weeks, punishment enough, I think."

"Ha, thinking that must be painful for you." Teddy turned into his aching shoulder, humiliated and irascible and rattled. It wasn't supposed to be like this, but then again, it wouldn't be the first time Teddy was proven wrong.

"You'll get his back tonight." James twirled Teddy's wand between his fingers and Teddy wanted to curse him until he nothing more than a black smear. The need to make them pay burning a bloody pit in his stomach and in that moment, Teddy admitted that he hated them. He hated them with a loathing rivaling nothing before.

He knew he would never be able to forgive the duo for what they had done to him, and what they had said about Ivor, his one true friend.

The two turned from the room, locking the door with a spell behind them. Teddy bit back the tightness in his throat, his cheeks burning and he faintly realized the fogginess in his mind was from pulsating anger, wishing to snap and maul the duo.

Teddy stifled a hysterical cackle. He was sure Dad would take to that kindly.

Alone in the room, sunlight streaked onto his feet the morning glare burning his toes and heating the cooling print left on his ankle by Sirius's spell. Teddy hauled himself upwards, heaving a knee onto the roof and collapsing with his arms in his lap on the roof of this bed.

His arms quivered, Teddy bit his lip from doing the same. The splinters bit into his ankles but his discomfort was drowned by the betrayal and cursing himself for his foolishness. Teddy hadn't known these people, he had heard stories – greatly misinformed stories, Teddy realized – about who these people would become. But these vengeful, uncaring teens were not the men Teddy had grown up admiring.

* * *

Lily scribbled notes into her binder, cursing softly as she grabbed her belongings into a sloppy pile with her other hand and tucked them under her arm. She sighed with relief once she had documented her thoughts on the lesson and hastily flipped her binder shut.

"Ms. Evans!" Lily flinched, peering over to check her belongings and mentally calculating if she had angered the Ancient Runes Professor during class.

She straightened promptly. "Yes Professor?"

Professor Simmers glowered over her hooked nose, inspecting her from beneath her extravagant, formal webbed black hat. It was a monstrosity, Lily, Marlene and Florence had given it befitting names one late night – or early morning - in their dorm. Lily stifled a giggle. "Does  
something amuse you Ms. Evans?"

Damn. She bowed her head in respect. "Of course not Mam. How can I help?" Professor Simmers sniveled haughtily and Lily was struck with the resemblance to her sister, Petunia. Nasty thought that.

"I do not, nor will I ever acquire you _help_ Ms. Evans," The words curling over her tongue in distaste. _Sour lemon_, Lily couldn't stifle the thought. "You are a Gryffindor Prefect are you not?"

Lily's brows furrowed, uncertain of the direction her Professor had taken. "Yes mam."

This aggravated the thin, vulture-like woman further. "Then why do you not accomplish your given tasks?" Lily failed to retort, furiously skimming over her actions the past week to deserve the third degree. "Why is it, that one of your House mates, who was set for consultation with me, _failed_-" Professor Simmers ruffled the feathers clasped thickly over her neck as if the word personally offended her. "-to arrive?"

Lily had no clue as to what the irritable Professor was referring too. "Ehh, pard-" She was not entitled to finish.

Professor Simmers shrieked to a hiss. Lily, knowing it took a specific talent to be so righteously indignant, listened patiently. "Mr. Edwards, a year below you, whom I believed to be in your care fa-" She pursed her wrinkly pastel pink lips. "-failed to arrive. Do you _not_ know of his whereabouts?"

Lily cursed silently, a bristling anger burning as she knew, knew what Potter and Black had done. He was just a kid, Merlin's sake! "At the moment, no." Professor Simmers huffed in obvious disapproval. Lily remained unbothered, internally plotting the lecture she would spring on their insensitive asses.

"Once you regain your former responsibility you are to tell Mr. Edwards that if he wishes to proceed to NEWT level as he so expressed. He is to construct a two thousand word essay on why I would allow such an uncaring child into my NEWT class, which he will hand me by his next lesson." Lily winced in sympathy. "Or he is to fail my class promptly."

Lily nodded, stifling her objections to the treatment. "Yes mam."

The Professor waddled in her tight skirt, slamming the door of her office shut. Lily worried her bottom lip. "Couldn't help overhearing…" Lily spied Remus anxiously twirling his rucksacks strap on his collar. "Teddy didn't show up today?"

Lily shook her head, crossing her arms over her binder. "Potter and Black." She said simply.

Remus swallowed, shrugging quickly and betraying his tension. "They probably didn't…" Lily twirled, stalking from the room. Smart students fled her fiery path, Remus trotted to her side.

Lily knew, Potter and Black – loathe thy name –, perhaps, semi-regretted their actions – because they _had_ to have indisposed Teddy somehow – since Remus was cut from the loop. Usually the frolicked their successes unless they held doubt it was unjustified. She would use this to her advantage, she chanced a glance at the determined, concerned set of Remus's slim face, and Remus probably would too.

"Potter!" She bellowed, whipping round the corner as said arrogant sod halted – in a welcome sense of fear, she allowed to imagine – and slowly swerved to face her. Black, as per usual, at his shoulder appearing just as sheepish. She stomped before them, fists on her hips and devil's anger preening from every pore. "What did you do to Teddy?"

Potter shrugged dismissively way too many times to be considered innocent and Sirius gulped, gaze flickering over her and Remus in turn. "Guys." Remus reprehended firmly.

Black's nose shriveled, contorting with a newly familiar guilt and he glowered half-heartedly at Remus. Remus stiffened guilty at her side. Lily rounded on Black, pulling an impressive finger to emphasize her words. "What did you do?" At their lack of forthcoming, she said. "He's just a kid, you two, he's only been here a month."

Both, surprisingly remained silent, usually they would fire mock accusations or brush of her words. They did feel guilty! Putting to rest the idea of Potter and Black with redeeming qualities she questioned. "Is this about yesterday?" Potter shot her a pointed, guarded look. "He was only standing up for his friend, when you, ever-so-kindly insulted both of them!"

"You weren't there!" Black crumbled first, eyes burning with indignation. Potter nodded hugely at his side. "How would you know?"

Lily scoffed. "It doesn't matter how I know, Black. What I want to know is why Teddy didn't show up for class today?" She waited, blinking firmly for signs of forthcoming. None arrived. Her scowl hardened. "Where is he?"

Potter shrugged again, a warning sign to any to know the conversation was over. Lily raised her finger threateningly to James's nose; he watched it partially cross-eyed and licked his lips. "Where is he?" she repeated icily.

Potter gulped but when their eyes locked, he was rebelliously defiant. "It's none of your business Evans." Lily faltered, it really wasn't her business, technically, but she would not stand for any injustices if she could do something about it.

"James." Remus said, his amber gaze disapproving and Lily observed as Potter hunched beginnings of a pout on his lips. "The days almost up, it's been long enough." And when he asked, she could hear the weariness, reprehend in his voice. "Where is he?" he repeated softly.

Black and Potter glanced at one another, with that Lily knew they had caved. Black moodily withdrew a thin wand from his robes, pressing it into Remus's hand. Lily didn't comprehend immediately, when she realized, she huffed heatedly. Scowling livid-Serverus-worthy at Potters flinch. "Cowards…" she muttered darkly.

Potter crumpled, his fists clenched and Lily felt fleetingly sore for afflicting him. "Should be in his dorm." Black grumbled, without witnessing the exchange. To intent he was searching Remus's face, shifting where he stood and appearing the trodden puppy when he came way. Remus gingerly held the wand, squeezing her shoulder and guiding her past the infuriating duo.

She allowed him, knowing she may perform deeds she would be ashamed of on a later date. Lily simmered in silence, her stomps vicious and her hair a flaying streak of crimson but still not a peep escaped her lips, for she did not trust the sounds that would emulate.

Remus uttered the Tower's password and the two entered quickly. Remus threw his bag onto a nearby seat, briefly speaking with Pettigrew who was chatting with a pristine blond fifth year. "Remus." She demanded.

Remus glanced at her, rushing over his words and smiling grimly at Pettigrew's puzzled frown. "Sorry." He said when he finally recognized her tapping foot and crossed arms for what it was. They darted up the spiraling staircase; Lily was pleased that her anger mostly dissipated at the strain.

Remus inhaled swiftly once they reached the male fifth year dorms, knocking politely. "Bugger off!" was the muffled reply. Lily frowned pointing her wand at the door, unlocking it quickly and stepping inside the dorm.

When she spotted the amiss, she cursed Potter and Black for their stubborn petulance. The new fifth year, sat perched on the roof of his upside-down bed, the mattress and coverings had somehow managed to remain gravity-less. Teddy looked legitimately miffed, rebellious and confused. Still Lily sighed in relief. "There you are."

Teddy frowned, hair a burnt burgundy. "Where else could I be?" Lily smiled crookedly; pleased he seemed mostly unaffected – if not seething - by the duo.

Remus muttered incantations, waving his wand and the slimy, burping pink goupe on the ground fizzled from existence. Remus paused; lips pursed and glanced at Teddy sheepishly. "Keep your head down, don't wanna break your neck…" he trailed off, thoughts bound on the charms required to lower the bed.

Teddy was, obviously, not comforted by this. Lily grudgingly allowed herself to marvel at the creativity of the charms sticking the bed to the ceiling. Potter and Black weren't completely incompetent, a terrifying thought indeed, since they had a blatant disregard for people outside of their poesy.

The bed's feet squelched, flipping swiftly and muffling Teddy's yelp half-way until it turned to a groan as he bounced on the mattress. Remus cursed, his spell wavering, the bed wimbled, tipped and collapsed with a creaking groan; a foot unscrewed and wheeled on the carpet.

Lily waved the dust, asking steadily. "Teddy?"

* * *

Teddy coughed over the dust in his throat, arching his back from his hunched form. He fled the bed eagerly, with the grace that was in his name and sunk onto the floor. He rubbed a palm over his taut neck, twisting it for a satisfying pop. "Thanks." He said sincerely.

Teddy smiled hesitantly, the two figures above him heaved with degrees of relief. Lily plowed forward, kneeling and gingerly holding fingers to his face. "How many fingers am I holding up?" Teddy arched a pleasant brow.

"Three, I'm fine. I promise." He placated once Lily's expression soured in disbelief. "They won't be when I'm done with them though." To whom he was referring to was no mystery. Lily nodded approvingly, her arms folded as she rocketed on her heels.

"Make sure it harms only the intended party and I'll cover for you." Teddy felt hysterical giggles bubbling and smothered them quickly, nodding.

"You got a deal." He rubbed a palm over his swollen cheek; he had been leaning on it since the sun had breached north and the light streaming through the window showed it to be setting eerily. He yawned into his palm, glancing at Remus – the boy who given the chance would become his Dad – and imparted earnestly. "I'm starving."

Lily tapped her watch, grimacing at the digits. "It ends in two minutes-" Teddy deflated, patting his rumbling stomach consolingly. He had last eaten lunch yesterday - if two clomps of meatballs and peas, could be considered a meal - and the strain was evident in his less than coherent thought process. "-sorry."

Teddy shrugged, staggering to his feet and blinking through the darkness of his spinning vision. A firm clasp held him steady; Teddy peered from between his lids. All he saw was, dashes of sand, torrents of monochrome brick and distressed amber glints.

When he came to, a wafting aroma of chicken, fried bread, boiled rice and the barest amounts of chocolate, stormed his nose. Teddy blinked slowly. It would be best to certain the steaming delicacies spread upon the smooth surface of the elves low albeit lengthy wooden kitchen table, were not a figment of his drained, ravenous imagination.

Once, while finalizing a daunting Exam week, he had mistaken Mitch's charm book for a Scooby and Shaggy worthy sandwich. It hadn't proved to be satisfying sadly, and Mitch had proceeded to mock him of the incident for the following painstaking two months whenever he spotted any form of gluttony. After the twenty first time it had quelled to be amusing.

Teddy jabbed a shiny, soggy slab of fried bread warily. Someone smothered a chuff amongst the steams and elven chatter, and he belatedly realized it was Remus. "It's all real Teddy." He assured.

Requiring no further assertion Teddy scooped diversified goods onto his plate. Once ravenous, his hunger dwindled succumbing to the butchery of the diverse grub. Amongst the mouthfuls he swallowed his chicken fried rice jerkily. "Thanks R-Remus." He cringed for no apparent reason.

Remus grin peeked contentedly from behind his chocolate smothered crème puff. "I've never witnessed someone so small eating so much." he said cheerily.

Teddy smiled wryly; it was obvious Remus had never beheld Teddy's chowing systems on the day of a full moon. His Nan had said Mum could stuff all questionably edible items in her mouth, and still managed to remain nimble and petite if she so pleased. He practically glowed at the reminder of resemblance. "Sorry, I've heard it can be rather scary the first time round."

Remus snorted, rubbing his nose in a gesture Teddy regularly performed. Teddy smiled. "I just dare to wonder where you put it all." Teddy immediately inflated, resembling a sub-human bloated balloon. Remus smothered his snort with his palm while Teddy shrugged, grinning proudly. "I'm sorry I asked." He relented.

Teddy waved dismissively, plopping honey lathered fried bread in his mouth and chewing thoughtfully. His ministrations dawdling, his body deflating with a soft wheeze. He licked the sugar from his lips. "About those two…" Remus sighed, resting upon his palm gruffly in feigned nonchalance.

"I know they may seem a tad insensitive, sorry, a smidge more than a tad. But they do honestly regret what they-" Teddy smiled sardonically. Not because he doubted the duo's intention, neither their spindling consciences. But because Teddy had attempted to deliver a similar song to Ivor yesterday.

_We truly are alike_, this wouldn't be the first nor the last time, was Harry correct.

"I get it." He said plainly. He held a lingering doubt Remus had only brought him to Hogwarts Kitchen's to reconstructed his tarnished friends image, and not because he was earnestly concerned of Teddy's wellbeing. For a 'lingering doubt', it had an astonishingly tight clutch in his newly swollen stomach.

Remus's fingers inched forward for Teddy's until he relinquished, hiding his traitorous, comforting palms from view. "No, I don't think you do." He spoke softly, Teddy licked his dry lips. Teddy swore he had heard the voice's phantom echoes on the darkest of silver moons, cocooned snugly in his quilts. "Sirius, at the moment, isn't himself. I think he forgets what he is doing sometimes, James, of course, helps him no matter the cost." He smiled grimly, picking at his nibbled crème puff and smearing flakes of chocolate of his pale fingers. "I am sorry."

Teddy's baby blues glittered, gulping over the earnest. He sucked a clump of sugar on his lip, shrugging offhandedly and smiling down at his ravished plate. "It's not your fault." Teddy traced honey on the plate and glued his thumb and forefinger together. "Food was delicious."

Remus waved over a nimble, spirited house elf whose long fingers and small palms clasped Teddy's heartily. Dolly, was her name and a pleasurable acquaintance Teddy became. The wisps of gleaming sunshine curls bounced over large doe eyes, mingling with the tufts of blond in her ears. Teddy thanked her eagerly, complementing her craft in crisping her French toast.

Dolly had beamed, easily breaking into illustrious occasions upon Remus and the Marauders – Teddy grimaced unknowingly – had equally gouged rambunctiously. It was commenced by Remus flushing; pointedly ignoring he was doing so, on the more mortifying of occasions. Teddy had snorted half his tea up his nose, rather spectacularly in Remus's opinion, when he listened of the tale known only by its name of its main feature, 'Milk Cocoa Daemon.'


	6. The Specialist

When Teddy finally emerged from his dorm, he had spotted a ruffled Ivor immediately. Teddy surveyed the crooked tie, the exposed white shirt from beneath his silver jumper and blaringly flushed cheek. "What happened?" his voice no nonsense and already fearing Potter and Black had afflicted a 'punishment' on Ivor.

Instead of answering, Ivor shrugged stiffly and didn't meet his eye as he tucked his white shirt in his trousers. "Good to see you too, where were you yesterday?" Teddy bit his lip from demanding an answer, Ivor wasn't one to take it kindly.

"Black and Potter." He said, frowning at the mention. The two turned to amble to the Great Hall, for an early breakfast. They had learnt they could sit where they pleased if most of the student body was unconscious or bleary eyed. "They didn't do this to you?" He inquired before he could stop himself.

Ivor scowled, shuffling his bag up his shoulder. He shook his head; Teddy observed him and decided for now he could believe that. Those two tended for more illustrious punishments. Slytherin's on the other hand, did not. Teddy bit his lip. "Sorry."

Ivor huffed, rolled his eyes and shot Teddy a withering glare. He halted Teddy where he stood and told him firmly. "Stop saying you're bloody sorry." Teddy blinked, amused slightly at the first curse word he had heard from his friend. Ivor glanced around to make sure no one heard him, probably blamed Teddy for his lack of proper language and sighed in defeat. "Listen it's none of our faults." He contemplated something and seemingly decided against it. "Now can we go, I'm starving."

Once in the Great Hall they opted for the Gryffindor table, the only occupant hastily scribbling down homework. Ivor promptly filled his plate and Teddy thought he was only eating curtly from habit rather than need. "You didn't have dinner yesterday did you?" Ivor appeared miffed he had deduced that, and shrugged offhandedly. "It has something to do with how you look this morning." He stated.

Ivor huffed, and Teddy realized than his friend had a bit of a temper and should watch out for that. "Sorry if my appearance is too scruffy for you." Teddy faintly realized there was an intended soft insult in there and winced.

"That wasn't what I meant." Ivor hummed over his eggs. Teddy shifted the conversation to the outrageous assignment Professor Simmer's had given him. Remus had told him after their late dinner, with a mournful cringe and a comforting pat on the back. "Defiantly need to trash her office…" he grumbled and Ivor returned a hesitant smile.

Once drizzles of students became streams, the duo stood and wandered the castle waiting for first period and chatting. Teddy increasingly realized Ivor was hiding something from him, not about his ruffled appearance but something else. He held his tongue since he didn't want Ivor to shut him out. Finally Ivor said. "…after lunch I need to show you something." Ivor blinked rapidly. "Well, you know, only if you want."

Teddy smiled at his friends nerves and patted him on the back while the bells chimed. "You betcha. See you then." Ivor exhaled, nodded and smiled hesitantly. Teddy scampered to class, pivoting round a bend and thumping into someone.

Said man gave an impressive grunt, Teddy steadied his footing, proud he had not been made into a complete fool. "There you are." Came a familiar relived sigh and Teddy was soon encompassed in his godfathers arms. He frowned as he felt Harry's newly slim form, he knew Harry had been sleeping better but apparently his eating had failed to improve. "Where were you yesterday?"

Teddy pulled away noticing the gauntness of Harry's cheeks with concern. "When was the last time you ate?" he demanded. Harry chuckled still relived; he cocked his head and folded his arms.

"Where were you yesterday?" he retaliated. Teddy tapped his foot in frustration; Harry glanced at it questioning Teddy's motivations for the blatant disrespect. Teddy huffed, shrugging he said.

"Took a day off." he said simply. Harry raised a disbelieving eyebrow. The two stood in stubborn silence for a long moment and then Teddy relented. "I got class." Harry glimpsed around them as if only then noticing they were in Hogwarts and he considered a teacher. He nodded jerkily, features grim. Harry still wasn't relishing in their unique opportunity. Teddy frowned, but neither had he been able to lately.

If one decent thing had come from the incident, it was the late dinner with Remus. It had him grinning merely thinking of it.

"Fine, find me later. Dumbledore wants to talk to us before dinner." Teddy nodded. Harry didn't move though, his eyes roamed over Teddy as if ensuring himself he was well and committing it to memory. Harry slid him into a tight, brief hug and huffed into his hair. "Be good, yeah." Teddy was shocked to see tears in his emerald eyes when he pulled way, he nodded slowly.

Harry smiled dolefully, brushing Teddy's sandy hair. "I will."

* * *

"So…" He brushed Prongs rather stiff shoulder. "Prank against the Ravenclaws," He waited for an exuberant response, receiving none he ogled his mate suspiciously. "Is this about Evans? She'll boil her cauldron and come to her senses, y'know." Prongs shrugged, seemingly torn. The concluding expression had Sirius snorting. "It wasn't that bad." He assured, clapping his mates shoulder.

At the lack of response he sighed, twirling his wand when the slimy snakes trotted into the corridor. He nudged Prongs eagerly. He needed to get rid of his tension somehow, and the unsettling, fiery cauldron fizzling in his gut. Hexing the incompetent minded usually gave him an hour of exhilarated pleasure.

Prongs yanked on his elbow, stowing into an empty classroom and shutting the door. "I thought it may come to this, but I don't think of you like that." Sirius said charmingly, unable to stifle his amusement.

Fortunately Prongs regained his composure and grinned half-heartedly. "All these years of pining and you shatter my dreams so easily?" He brandished a trembling fist. "I will never give up!" Prongs convulsed face red, he burst into mirth and clapped his knee as he failed to contain himself. Sirius eyed him thoroughly amused.

"It's not that funny. Considering my dashing look-"

"Never were modest though." A stab of guilt plagued his chest, he swiveled to face Marlene. He faintly realized he was rubbing the sweat off his neck and glimpsing over the other occupants of the room but never kept his steadied gaze on his ex.

Remus stood determinedly to one side; Peter perched on the desk beside him and absentmindedly swung his stock legs. And standing to the other side, Lily surveyed him with a soft pitying frown. Ahh, this could not bode well; he grinned uncaringly. "We need to discuss something Sirius." Marlene said, her chocolate eyes daring him to disregard this.

Sirius dared a backward glance towards the door; Prongs dutifully guarded the only exit. Sirius glared half-heartedly, not taking any pleasure from his guilty look. "I don't think everyone needs to know why we, er, ended it." Marlene rolled her eyes, her fingers tight on her biceps momentarily before she exhaled.

"This isn't about us." Was all she said before she nodded thoughtfully. "But it does concern a bit of what happened." Sirius eyes narrowed.

"Oh." Came his intelligent answer once it became apparent one what exactly they were referring too and with it what they intended to do. Sirius staggered – manly though – backwards, glaring as James shot him a pointed look and crossed his arms defiantly. Sirius licked his dry lips. "You can't force me!" he said, sounding panicked to his own ears.

"We're not forcing you to do anything." Sirius shot Remus a skeptical look. Remus nodded, and Sirius belatedly realized Moony was being stubborn again. A stubborn Moony usually meant not a prank till his Transfiguration homework was finished and as usual, it had Sirius on edge in an instance. "We just believe you should try and talk to him before you take out your anger on innocents." He had said he was sorry about Teddy already; there was no reason to shove that dung-prank in his face.

Sirius understood, he was the vile, selfish, disgusting sort of being, who should be lucky to be blessed with outer charm and nothing else. Yes, he got that already, thank you. Instead of this he said. "Talking won't do anything, Moony." He stressed the name, pointing out how he thought they were springing an intervention on him much like how they had done to Remus in second year on his furry problem. Remus had experienced a shattering nervous breakdown in the span of two minutes. Remus as opposed to Sirius though had required it.

Remus shuffled guilty arms crossed but unwavering. "Talking did a lot actually." That plan down the clunker, he spun to face James.

"Prongs, y'know it won't do any good. It's just the situation." James blew out his cheeks and pursed his lips, his hazel eyes secretly unyielding and pleading with Sirius to understand.

"You're in denial." Sirius cringed at the correct accusation. "Now stop being a prick and get it over with." Sirius cringed; James had been on egg shells comforting him and obviously, had decided enough was enough. "We'll," He gestured to the gathered intervention group Sirius vowed never to speak to again. "be waiting outside and be there to talk once you finish, and you will finish. Because you won't be leaving this room until I see you've reconciled." James nodded to the door.

His former friends exited the room, shooting his glances in varying degrees of concern and unyieldingness. Sirius glowered at James for he bet his entire chocolate frog card collection it had been his best mates idea – his chocolate frog card collection was very precious to him, for thy who do not know. Prongs peeped out the door and checked, ruffling his hair. "I think he needs this too. If the looks he keeps shooting you in the corridors is anything to go by." Prongs patted his shoulder. "He's the good sort."

Sirius didn't regret much about the night he had fled from under his parents curses. It had been long overdue. Nevertheless, the regret that held his nightmares in a swirling throttle and plagued his waking hours was for the one he had been forced to leave behind him. And Sirius couldn't forgive himself for the life he had condemned his brother too.

* * *

"Her name's Emma." Ivor was smiling softly, stroking the long, hooked beak of a miniscule, lime Augurey. Teddy was suddenly reminded of Hagrid and his questionable pets, and hoped Ivor wasn't developing the 'everything with a tendency to gnaw you is cute' bug. The augery cooed softly, waddling up Ivor's arm and settling on the crook of his neck.

Teddy admitted, she was adorable but he was a man, so he kept those thoughts to himself.

"Where did you find her?" he questioned. Ivor held Emma steady as he sat on the nearby counter in the dingy Veterinarian room of the Owlery. Teddy watched the globed yellow eyes flickering closed wearily and snuggled further into Ivor's cheek.

"Yesterday, we had CoMC, we we're learning about Augurey's. Somehow, I think she got knocked from the nest. The Professor didn't notice, I should have said something but I didn't want to draw attention to it because once Augurey's leave the nest, the mother deems them fit to fend for themselves and leaves. The professor noticed eventually, but then so did the mother and she flew out the window." Ivor licked his lips mournfully, stroking the soft feathers of the augurey's bowed head. "Professor, apparently, doesn't have time to care for her, and she would have been sent back into the wild even though she is far from ready."

Teddy narrowed his eyes, lips forming a slow grin. "So you stole her."

Ivor bristled, he crossed his arms and Emma peeked from one eye to check her newly given Mama was content. "I didn't steal her." He pressed. "I am helping her-"

Teddy grinned, feeling giddy suddenly and waving a hand. "Yeah I get it. She really likes you." He pointed out Emma as she snuggled closer into his cheek after nibbling Ivor's ear lobe. "So what does caring for her entail?" Ivor relaxed and began flicking off fingers.

"She needs to eat mice or cockroaches twice a day at noon and again at around midnight. If her mother was here she would provide company, and animals need company." Ivor grimaced mournfully in remembrance of something. "Some get suicidal without company. They just…stop." Ivor sniffled; his voice croaking and he took a moment to compose himself. "She has water," he pointed jerkily to the metal dish beside him, "soon we can start flying lessons I think."

Teddy smiled, swinging his legs rapidly in a show of nerves. "I can help you right, if you want?" Ivor blinked, chuckling softly.

"Course," he said as if it were obvious.

* * *

Leaves bristled against his dragon hide boots, babies blathered in hustles trekking through the village as if they owned the damn place while in fact, and they were sadly mistaken. He, Albert Gwain he was, had slaved for each sturdy pebble beneath their boots. Albert was certain in his conviction that Hogsmeade would have expired if not for his fancy in the mildly charming abode.

How? None amongst the living were indulged fully and Albert was accustomed to remaining is as were. Nevertheless if one was sniff to close to gold he would be forced to impair the scoundrel to a vegetated state.

When a figure barely hitting his elbows demanded his presence with suspicious eyes and his forehead glistened in the autumn breeze he immediately slipped his wand into his hand. Polyjuice, perhaps? No glamour, he was certain and always correct. The form was the boy was spindle, hunched, weak for any physical alteration. But Albert did not doubt the foolishness of those opposed to his presence. The boy spoke shakily, Albert narrowed his glaring eyes. "Y-You here for Mr. Dalwash?"

Albert nodded jerkily. Wondering momentarily if the figure could honestly be the man _esteemed_ Albus Dumbledore had contacted him concerning. It was terribly typical of the man to contact the greatest while considering a child. Children were bound to lying.

The boy licked his lips, rubbed the slick hair from his neck and led him inside Hog's head. Albert smirked, something close to satisfaction as others withdrew their wands subtly as he entered. He dared they enter a duel against he.

The boy carried onwards, shooting a skimp glance at the Albus's less esteemed brother cleaning mugs with a filthy towel behind the bar and filtered into the shadows of the silent hallway, his footfalls creaking over the foray. The boy entered a veiled manky room; a man was perched behind a table attached to one wall scratching at grime upon the surface his round glasses glinting in the rays breaking through the covered window. "Ahh, Mr. Gawain, I presume?" the man inquired when the door closed.

Albert leveled his wand on the seated man. "To who am I currently speaking with, I don't impart my company easily, you see?" A brief smirk glimmered onto the bespectacled man, the boy fidgeted to one side in the gleam of the light he could discern his hair to be a molted grey unlike the ebony it had been earlier.

Intriguing Albert had to admit.

"Perhaps if you would lower your wand we may begin our business. I believe you would be a man to find interest in our situation, a mutual benefaction." The man leaned heavily on the wall, a small, grim smile sent to the boy fiddling with his frayed woolen sleeves. "We are all friends here, please let us begin." Albert narrowed his eyes. "But I will have everything said of the course of the next hour placed beneath an Unbreakable vow, so as not to disclose anything of what has been said. Once the hour had departed you may take your claim, whether to take our case upon yourself or turn the other cheek." The man appeared amused. "But I highly doubt you would do that latter."

Albert's eyes narrowed, damn the man he was intrigued. He settled stiffly onto the chair opposite, the boy leaning on the windowsill his stark white hair illuminating the room further while hit by glares of sun. "You have one hour to impress me."

The man waved a dismissive hand. "I doubt I will need that much."

* * *

Teddy had been excused once Harry and the specialist Dumbledore had called in began spurting technical terms of magic; he had never encountered before, and drinking fine whiskey. It was rather discerning that he had so much to learn but most of all, he was discerned of his indecision. The honest, proper thing would be to fully commit himself to returning to their time.

To his family, Ginny's warm gaze as she ruffled his hair and heated him cereal when he was ill. His brother, James, eager, exuberant energy at unsightly times of the morning and obscenest snoring rocketing through his open window into the kitchen on working days. Al, the softie, who used to carry around a stuffed doe and suck his thumb while he padded from room to room, bright emerald eyes gazing curiously. Lily, the god daughter he had not had the fortune of spoiling just yet, on her head a shock of red and he recalled the enticing, uplifting tears that had come to his eyes when Harry had named him godfather and pressed her to his chest. Behind them came those friendly faces he saw every day and took for granted.

He frequently glimpsed at Mitch's collectible toy figurine but he didn't dare take it in his hands for fear he was break the semblance of normality. Ivor, helped him greatly, he brought simplicity and calmed Teddy to a point he was almost himself.

Unknowingly he had wandered to the far corner of the village, it had been the first annual Hogsmeade visit and the cobblestones were littered with forgettable items. Attempting to dodge the trees of the forest as a breeze blew them in. And the thought of what they had overcome and what was to become made him feel very tired, oh so exhausted.

Teddy slid down a bark, facing the stock and packed trees so he would not be in the glare of streetlamps and empty streets. He wrapped arms over his knees and laid his head to rest. He was causing a lot of strife to Ivor; if he had not been there then the boy wouldn't be roughened by his own housemates. He wouldn't have known how cruel Potter and Black truly were, and whenever he tried to convince himself his Dad was not them an old saying of 'we are the friends we keep' plagued his thoughts.

He pondered if the heartache had been worth the newly gleaned memories of his Dad.

A heated puff ruffled his hair; Teddy slowly lifted his head…and stifled any and all sudden movements. A wet cherry black nose sniffed him twitchingly, the glimpses of blaring white teeth beneath a pressed snout and curling of black lips. Amber gleamed from the sides and Teddy could do nothing more than pray his Dad had some inkling that he was his son. That he was his, he was a member of his pack. One not to be mauled as the woman had in that god-awful book on Werewolves.

Moony snorted onto his hair, jutting his head to the side to sniff his chest and arms and neck. Teddy held very, very still and prayed to whatever deity existed that his fear did not override the particular scent of werewolf blood in his veins.

Moony's black lips twitched, stretching to expose those shining fangs. Teddy cringed, slowly moving his hand to pat for his wand and wanted to slap himself silly for slipping it into a holster on his ankle. Moony growled when he reached for it and Teddy froze.

He counted himself lucky Moony hadn't pounced, he knew werewolves better than most considering his heritage but he didn't doubt their animalistic, barbaric instincts.

Teddy moved his hand away, Moony growled, his amber eyes flashing. Teddy frowned, daring to skirt his hand onto his knee. Moony twitched at it, sniffing momentarily and staring unblinkingly into Teddy's identical amber gaze. He wished he knew what Moony wanted from him but understand the quirk of a werewolves eyebrows, tail and lips were not primary courses at Hogwarts.

Moony tufted, nuzzling his hand almost affectionately before snorting on him. Teddy wiped spittle from his chin, unable to stifle his amusement. Moony's eyes brightened – if that was possible – and the large form padded beside Teddy and laid down curled into the bark and rippling shoulder pressed into Teddy's side. Moony gnawed his own bony ankle with frustration but otherwise remained unbothered of Teddy's presence.

Teddy slowly started to grin, his attempts at a wand forgotten and outstretched his taut leg slowly. Moony halted, twitched and then returned to nibbling once he decided Teddy was allowed to move his foot. Teddy grinned into the shadows trees, daring anything to ruin the moment because honestly, he doubted anything could. With Moony he didn't have to hide who he was, he also didn't have to fear because he would be protected.

Teddy scanned the emaciated heave of Moony's chest, the fur bristling as he gnashed on his heel. It was hard to comprehend, the sad, tortured beast who so welcomed him was his Dad.

Moony swiveled to face him suddenly, eyes glinting and deadpanned. His black nose twitching, Moony pressed it into his thigh, than arm and then ribcage. Teddy had no idea what he wanted and wasn't confident enough to make an uneducated guess.

Moony turned to face the hooded trees and growled, and Teddy faintly heard trotting and underbrush before he saw two lumbering figures stalk rigidly into the little clearing. One was a stag, its intrinsic antlers lowered slightly in light threat to the werewolf. The large, slim Grim dog's mouth remained open as he panted, sniffing for anything awry and observing them cautiously, shifting on his paws.

Teddy saw no sign of the rat and was grateful for that at least. Moony growled at them, leaning forward at their signs of threats.

No longer relaxing, Moony remained where he laid, the muscles coiled beneath his fur and face tilted to show his impressive array of sharp teeth, the amber eyes became slightly crazed. Teddy shifted; he had better leave less the situation deteriorate and tried to tell the two animagus to leave with his eyes but failed miserably.

Moony snapped to glare at him; Teddy twitched knowing his should be scared but to dizzy with the experience of meeting Moony to really respond in kind. Moony nudged his neck; he swatted a hand without noticing the gesture.

Moony shook his head as he sniffed; nipping at Teddy's finger in a way Teddy was forced to giggle. Moony puffed air haughtily, pressing his cold, damp nose into Teddy's side. He snarled when Prongs cantered warily forward.

Teddy didn't want to talk to them, he feared his loud voice may disrupt the silence and awaken Moony to the fact he was not in fact a werewolf himself merely his child. But considering the stag and dog failed to understand what his glares meant he would need to do it in other ways.

He ever so carefully reached for his wand; Moony narrowed his eyes as if the human part of his mind understood what the gesture meant and in-cooperated into his survival instinct. Sharp crunches made him aware that a muzzle had latched onto his arm, Teddy hissed and Moony released him hastily.

Teddy shuddered, staring at the blood plodding down his robes and flashes of pain when he dared curl his arm into his lap. He vaguely noticed Moony whining and whimpering into his side, clawing at his own ears to batter and shred them.

A dull thud, a whined yelp as Prongs rammed Moony away from Teddy. Padfoot darted forward sniffing Teddy, his eyes wide and fearfully as he smelt the blood. Padfoot stared at his wide amber eyes, glazed from the bite of teeth and horror of what might become of him.

Dad hadn't wanted this life for him, he had feared Teddy would be like him and Harry had told him once reluctantly, that it had left him deranged and vulnerable. _The fear that Teddy would be like him_. Remus wouldn't forgive himself either, for inflicting his supposed curse on another. Teddy had always been proud of being compared to his father, but not like this, never like this.

Moony whined clawing towards him but Prongs cantered jerkily, protecting Teddy mostly from view. Moony snarled, taut muscles prepared to leap. "Sersistur Bondium!" Moony yelped painfully and withered as silver binds burned his fur, deep steam sizzling and shimmering in the moon. Padfoot barked helplessly. "I've needed something new for my wall."

"No!" Teddy yelled with another, staggering to his feet and ignoring the biting in his eyes at the agony of his injury. "Stop," it was Harry, Teddy shifted to watch as Mr. Gwain scowled, Harry's wand pointed at him, "you hurt him and our arrangement is null and void, so mote it be." He waved wand flashed lightly at the vow.

Mr. Gwain released Moony who immediately while yelping scurried into the forest, the stag leaping after him. Padfoot observed them, indecisive, he padded forward softly to Teddy and whined in what in hindsight had to have been apology and dashed deeper into the forest, nose to the underbrush.

Harry fell to his knees before him, shaking hands gently lifting Teddy's gnawed forearm. "Oh merlin…" Tears grizzled down his cheeks; Harry carefully pulled him into an embrace whispering comforting words Teddy could not hear over the pounding of blood in his ears and the shame burning his face. He was exactly what his Dad hadn't wanted him to be, and that hurt more than the knowledge of his upcoming future.


	7. Through The Flames

Teddy shuddered, scratching an imaginary itch on his nose and wincing at the blare of students as they chattered on their way to lunch. He had awoken abruptly that morn to Harry gently shutting the bathroom door for his refreshing shower. Senses were in hyper overdrive, and Teddy wished a werewolf had been brave enough to document each sensation so he knew if it was normal for his ears to ring when someone scraped their chair back.

Not to mention the House points deducted in Potions for sneezing into his cauldron five times inconsequentially, or the detention McGonagall had bestowed upon him for flinching at each flick of a wand. It wasn't his fault they whistled like muggle bullets!

Ivor had taken to observing him with a peculiar expression which Teddy honestly failed to have enough energy for. Harry had contemplated quarantining him so he could adjust and for Harry to take note of damages but Teddy had to do something with a semblance of normalcy, and he honestly, once more, couldn't bear to witness the unyielding guilt on Harry's face. Even though he had explained countless times, it had been his fault alone. He had insisted on meeting Mr. Gwain, and then wandered off when his attention span had waned.

Teddy almost karate chopped Ivor's forearm off when he yanked on his sleeve, he shook off the feeling and followed his friend towards the Owlery. "How's was she last night?" he asked, his voice echoing loudly of the empty walls but Ivor seemed not to notice as he smiled softly.

"Good last I checked." Ivor sighed heavily; Teddy narrowed his eyes at the resignation. "Okay, what happened last night?" Teddy shook his head. "You know I wouldn't normally ask but something obviously happened, and it was big." Ivor squinted tapping his chin. "Weren't you just meeting one of Professor's former colleagues for a project he might do for school?" Teddy winced at the reminder of his lie the day previous.

He shrugged helplessly, no longer feeling comfortable, and grounded out. "Nothing happened." Ivor hummed disbelieving, Teddy scowled and Ivor relented patting his arm consolingly – Teddy fought the urge to swat at it. He sighed, attempting to calm himself. Instead Teddy glimpsed behind them to the empty corridor where he was certain he had heard something, nose sniffing…he sneezed – Filch had defiantly been in the area recently.

"You know you can tell me right?" Well now he just felt like a bad person, Ivor winced as he seemed to understand what Teddy's expression meant. "Sorry, just – I'm all ears if you need me." Teddy nodded wearily, smiling at his friend and tightening his arm over his books – the old parchment doing wonders to block dizzying scent from his nose.

The carried up the final steps and into the Veterinarian room of the Owlery, a mournful coo vibrated in the air and Teddy winced at the sound, as Ivor grinned, scooping to pick the babe Augury onto his shoulder. Ivor plopped his bag onto a counter, empty vials chimed and Teddy had to shake his head to refocus it on colors instead of sounds.

Ivor held dead mice onto his palm – the smell was _astounding_ – and Emma swallowed them whole, cawing happily and waving the fluffy wings usually tucked into her sides. Teddy smiled at her. Abruptly he was distracted, a faint rustling and heat prickling over his skin had him turn his head to the open door. He stood, peering this way and that; he wiped his bleary eyes and yanked on his hair in an attempt to waken himself. He still saw nothing but he had been certain he heard something. "Teddy…?" Ivor inquired.

Teddy shook the feeling off, entering the room and even feeding Emma a squirming cockroach which she swallowed with delight, golden eyes bright. Ivor proceeded to play with her, cuddling her when required and mainly grinning softly like the proud mama he was.

Teddy had been smiling the entire while – if one excluded various winces at unexpected noises – until the most obscene thought persisted his already overflowing mind. James Potter had an invisibility cloak. James Potter had been following him and had probably been accompanied by Black if not the entire poesy. No, _no_, Remus was probably in the infirmary still if his injuries from the night before had been severe.

The aching howling and yowled whimpers echoed in his head at the most opportune moments for breaking into tears.

Teddy considered skipping his last two period, he really didn't have any energy for Professor Simmers. He scowled when he realized he hadn't done his assignment in all that had happened, and traitorous thoughts of if Ancient Runes was really that important coiled in his mind.

_That's it_, Teddy decided, he was going to take a long, well overdue nap and request a rain check on that assignment and if she couldn't handle it than the old, saggy vulture could suck it because he was exhausted. Ivor, in response to his exclamation, had giggled, agreeing whole-heartedly believing it would be for the best and promising to jot down homework and attempt to limit the number of questions she could list in the past few minutes for class.

Teddy had persisted to Harry's classroom, creeping through the door as the last sixth years settled in their seats. Slightly nervous to be in the elder year's presence he walked over to Harry, who was massaging his temples behind a thick volume. "Hey." He greeted softly. It took a few moments for Harry to register where the voice had come from. "You look awful."

Harry snorted, rapping his knuckles against Teddy's head. "Manners, how could I have forgotten to teach you manners?" Teddy shrugged, already feeling marginally better at Harry's familiarity.

The clock ticked for end of break and Harry sighed, he really did look exhausted and Teddy anxiously fiddled with his bag strap. "I think I'm going to take a nap, could you write a note for Professor Simmers for tomorrow?" He felt bad for asking, Harry needed the rest much more than he did and he marginally contemplated forgoing the whole thing and go to Ancient Runes anyway.

Harry nodded, ruffling his hair slowly. "Yeah course." He leant forward and whispered. "There is a potion on the nightstand for your arm to stop further infection and pain. Take it before you sleep." Teddy nodded in acknowledgement.

He noticed from the corner of his eye, three Marauders slicker into class. Teddy winced at the hilt of bandages he saw poking from Remus's robes and an already yellowing bruise – probably from a Dispelling Swelling cream –over his eye and on his cheek. Sirius was hunched solemnly over his books, James subtly helping Remus into his seat for each movement had to have pained him.

Sirius caught him staring first, gaze locked guilty in deer-in-headlights and the barest hints of fear, as if Teddy may unravel all he had gained in his years at Hogwarts. Remus scowled at an over coddling James, noticing Teddy…Remus seemed to forget how to breath, staring in silent horror, until he chewed his tongue in self-loathing and glowered downwards into his lap where he claws bit into his fingers. James was last realizing what his friends reactions meant, caught his gaze silently, a strange determination and pleading was all Teddy could discern.

Harry patted his arm; Teddy resisted the urge to swat him and wriggled his shoulders under the stares. "Go and rest Teddy. I'll be there after the lesson." Something in his voice put Teddy on edge and he frowned.

"Don't punish them excessively." He reminded, Harry shrugged and Teddy deemed that was all the Marauders worthy for at the moment and slid into the office, closing the door and slinking into the personal quarters, and into his bed once stripping off his robes, except the pajama pants he didn't have any energy to remove that morning. He swallowed his potion, the revolting taste heightened to a state vertigo snatched his vision and tried not to dry heave.

When he finally managed to settle, his mind buzzed an incessant bird chirped cheerily outside the window and he had an urge to snap its neck. Teddy knocked on the wood of the headboard to stifle whatever karma wished to toss at him; he thought he had had enough. And course because the last thought had him feeling guilty if something were to happen to the bird.

They, Harry and he, had chosen not to tell anyone of the recent development with Moony. They didn't want to risk getting Remus expelled, and the wound hadn't been deep or potentially scarring if not for its infectious, life-altering quality. Harry had healed it up once he had drained as much of Teddy's blood as he dared to hopefully lessen the infection. There was no way to know if by next full moon he would morph into a being no-longer werewolf, completely beast and no human. He had half more than regular werewolves in him, there was no way to know how the foreign entity would encompass him.

Teddy could admit to himself that he was scared, he liked his mind, it was his own and the thought of losing it to a barbaric wolf was disquieting – for lack of a better word.

Petulantly Teddy hoped the Marauders suffered for how they had bestowed his Dad's worst nightmare upon him. But then again, in the moments before Moony was tense, snappy and agitated. He had welcomed Teddy, knowing immediately that he was his cub by instinct. Teddy had never felt that before, someone of his own fathers blood welcoming him, pleased to see him and completely aware of who he was and perfectly elated with that and much better off he was for it too.

Teddy had met fleeting as a boy his grandfather, and while he considered Remus his one and only son and loved him as any father could. He had not approved of inflicting his son's curse on his grandson; he remained rather stubborn in his disapproval until his death after months that Teddy had not laid eyes upon him. Teddy had learned later on, from some of his father's old journals while growing up his family while accepting of who he had become, were detrimental to his social heath. Pulling him from children and society's for fear someone would figure out what exactly Remus was. His dad had known it was for his own protection but in his words Teddy could read the pliable hurt.

His grandfather had died in the certainty that Remus should have never neared normal, unaffected people and to endanger them with his curse. Nevertheless, Teddy didn't have it in him to hate the man; his Dad had loved him deeply and yearned for his approval as a boy. Furthermore, Teddy realized they were Lyall's old views; he had been certain werewolves were barbaric, animalistic monsters to be sentenced behind silver bars when Greyback had stricken four year old Remus in retaliation for his words.

Teddy wavered into fruitless sleep, awoken briefly by Harry who tucked him in, and petted his hair before he collapsed fully dressed onto his bed. When Teddy regained enough of his consciousness, he slipped from under the covers and tore Harry's shoes off, picked his skewed glasses and placed them gently on the bedside table "'Night Harry." He mumbled, hiding beneath his covers again from the shudders racking his body.

* * *

Ivor smothered his scowl, and tried failingly to stifle the red flushing his cheeks in shame. He bent to retrieve his scattered books, his lanky but towering adversary kicked his shoulder and Ivor hissed when he landed painfully on his wrist. "…bloody traitor. Slytherins stick together, obviously were second class to your precious Gryfindork." Ivor righted his skewed collar, rubbing his abused shoulder subtly and gathered his fallen books quickly.

Sebastian knocked his books from the perch in his hands and stomped on the final tome on the ground, much too haughtily for Ivor to deny the urge to snap. "You have always been second class." He hissed, referring to Sebastian's status as one of the few muggle-borns in Slytherin. Sebastian hid his most shameful quality beneath scorn and disgust but Ivor had shared a dorm room with the boy for nearly five years. There was no concealing the culture that raised him, at least not to Ivor who took to silently observing those surrounding him.

In hindsight, it wasn't the brightest thing to say while groveling at Sebastian's slick leather shoes. Sebastian pivoted on his heel, a black heel daggered into Ivor's side and he faltered onto his side, hissing. The lumbering goon at Ivor's side snickered, circling him as would a delighted predator at his caught prey. Ivor glared hatefully, gulping the liquid pooling in his mouth from a bitten tongue.

A far off sigh brought him to the final occupant of his dorm, leaning in mock laziness upon the stone wall; Regulas Black. While he Gryffindor brother was a wayward, hazard mess, Regulas was not. Regulas was brilliant, not just concerning his affinity for Potions, and was kind and marginally cheeky when not in impolite company. Unfortunately, Sebastian and the goon (; impolite company), also known as Barry the Bloody Brutish, shared their dorm and they didn't mesh with Ivor's brains in the slightest.

Ivor throughout the years had dreamed, when irrevocably lonely that Regulas would articulate some form of confidence his brother so easily floundered and decide that the two bullies opinion was not of clause. This day had never arrived. "This is stupid." Regulas told the menacing duo, already experienced in smothering flames of scuffles. "It's obvious he doesn't care, and you're just making a fool of yourself trying to get through to him."

Sebastian scowled, and Ivor felt a peak of hope at abandoning their little brawl session. Barry snarled, crushing Ivor's splayed fingers upon the floor along with his hope. Ivor gasped, futile yanking his fingers until they popped nastily. Fire burning anger flooded his system and Ivor tackled the thick brute to the ground. Barry yelped, floundering backwards and Ivor abused Barry's meaty shoulders to leap over him and jolt onto his feet. Sebastian shook off his shock, firing a glittering green hex which skimmed Ivor's shoulder.

Ivor panted unable to comprehend what he had done. He berated himself for so foolishly retaliating, it was plausible cause for them to continue, and spread word of his 'physical divorce' from his Slytherin House mates. "Now you're getting it you bloody traitor!" Ivor scrambled backwards, bashing into the wall and patted his empty pockets.

"Looking for this?" His thin ebony wand was twirled between the thick pads of Barry's fingertips. Ivor cringed and dared to hope Barry hadn't gouged on oily chips for Lunch again.

Regulas exhaled shatteringly, anxiously flickering between the malicious duo and the curve of Ivor's rigid back. Sebastian sneered, chortling at something amusing only to himself. "Isn't funny that little Igor's only friend is a Gryffindork? Who else would want the little bastard, anyway?" Barry guffawed, lips taut against his skin it a mock grin.

"Shut up Mudblood." Ivor hissed before he could swallow the urge, eyes slits as Sebastian blanched. No one offended his only friend, and _no one_ called him a bastard.

"Sebastian ain't a mudblood, Igor." Barry spat, shooting fervent glances at his alleged best mate. That would be sucked down the drain rapidly when he realized the truth. "That would be your skank of mother."

That bastard, that _complete_ utter **_bastard_**. Ivor fists pricked into his sides, his teeth gnashed in silent hiss for he knew he was at a disadvantage; he had no wand and he was a head too small for any physical altercation. The anger buffeted any cunning and clever comebacks; the blood pounding in his ears was all he heard. "My mother isn't skank and I am not a bastard." He bit.

Sebastian regained his former composure and marred in his angular eyes was a violent tirade hate. "Well everyone knows she is Mudblood, you used to be so proud of it. Remember in first year, when you brought muggle books to school." Sebastian snorted; enjoying amiably the height he had over Ivor. "Saying your dear mummy is a whore would have gone over better, it wasn't going to stay secret for lo-"

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Ivor whirled to find Teddy stalking towards them, glaring hatefully at the duo, his wand poised tightly in his fist. Teddy's hair was a glaring, fiery red and with each word he grew inches in height until he towered far above Sebastian. "Now skedaddle" he bellowed, Ivor took pleasure in Sebastian's jerky flinch, "you bloody chicken, _before I make you eat your own __**dung**_!"

Teddy's wand tip preened a vomit yellow directly at Sebastian's nose and his mate snarled at Barry when he countered forward. Ivor did not doubt they would persecute him, but he was far too overwhelming furious to care. Sebastian ducked away from Teddy's wand and hissed. "You'll both get what you deserve."

"We can only hope you do too." Teddy spat, training his wand on the withdrawing duo. Barry chucked Ivor's wand at the solid wall, a spitting fizzle accompanied its descent to the ground. Ivor forced his heaving chest to retrieve some regularity over his thudding heart rate while the duo disappeared round the corner. Teddy spared Ivor an ogle for his status, and then stomped his feet in tantrum while he dimished his size. "Bloody morons! You know we should just get 'em wands _blazing_, and go all gangster on 'em! Won't know what hit 'em!"

Ivor snorted, twitching his abused, thrumming violet fingers and grimaced. His middle finger ached something violent, he would have to go to Madam Pomfrey to snap into its holster. Teddy grumbled profanities, language faltering in his anger until he snapped up and recognized they were not alone.

Teddy blanched and stumbled backwards, Regulas crossed his arms, akin to a pout on his thin lips and furrow in his brow. "I'm not my brother."

Ivor retrieved his wand with wary fingers; a hair's fracture marred the smooth stick. He hoped Ollivander would be able to repair it, he doubted many other could perform so delicate a charm. Ivor rubbed his aching forehead. And severely doubted he would be permitted entrance to the dormitories for the next fortnight. All that had transpired had pushed his fraying nerves overboard, and it left him unsettled on how he had snapped at the duo. He didn't regret it, but knew he would soon regret the consequences. "How is it?" Teddy asked shyly.

Ivor slipped it into his wand frowning and turning to his mate. "It's a little cracked; I'll have to have it repaired before it gets worse." Teddy gave him a consoling frown, his hands twitching upon his wand. Teddy in the days following the altercation with Black and Potter had lost some of his gusto in public, and he regularly sent nervous looks at Ivor. Then, the day after Teddy and Professor Porter had met with someone unknown, he had submitted to a jerky, easily-aggravated composition, which managed to latch onto even Ivor's never ending patience. And he still refused to submit to subtle questioning about it.

"I don't think you should come back to the dorm room for a while," Teddy shot Regulas a glare, who frowned tightly, "Not like that Edwards," he shifted his gray stare to Ivor. "But rather for your own bodily welfare. Give me a while to convince them against anything to horrendous." Ivor nodded, cheeks flushed. "I'll tell you when it's safe."

"I appreciate it." Regulas spared him a quirk of the lips, almost said something before shaking his head, swiveling on his heel and trailing into the surrounding hallway.

Teddy trotted towards him, hair a muted brown and expression solemn. "They're your dorm mates they wouldn't do somethi-" He faltered at the dismayed, unforgiving look on Ivor's face. He folded his arms heatedly. "Then where will you stay?" Ivor shrugged, he could probably secure himself an alcove in one of the empty hallways. Teddy snorted, prodding Ivor's chest. "That's not an answer; I know a place you can stay."

Ivor followed after Teddy once they had scooped all of his fallen books, Ivor lovingly consoled the ripped cover of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them_. Teddy led him up to the seventh floor corridor, pacing before a stretch of indigo tapestry with his eyes scrunched shut. Ivor didn't think it was the best of things to be doing while as accident prone as Teddy but all protestations were stifled when a singular wooden door slid out the wall. "Teddy?"

Teddy grinned when he noticed it, gesturing Ivor forward until he promptly flung open the door and revealed a room plucked from Ivor's dreams. Once inside, Teddy shut the door and Ivor admired the emerald curtains curling round a gridded window and another swept over a kings bed. Its cover a mixture of silver and mahogany, the pillows upon quilted armchairs held sculptured swirls and patterns in a diversity of rubies, silvers, ravens and emeralds. In the corner coddled books languidly rested on a wooden bookcase, its rims crimson. Two ebony counters held a small stove, a sink and a precariously placed silver kettle. "Welcome to the Room of Requirement." Teddy gave jazz hands over the lavish fireplace.

The room obviously gave more than was required, Ivor mused, completely awestruck. "It's brilliant. How'd you find this place?" He ran his hands over the armchairs side, not daring to ruin the simplistic and warm energy reverbing from the room.

Teddy shrugged hair a shade too green to be sunflower. "My Mum told me about it, she was a Hufflepuff here." Ivor saw how uncomfortable his friend was, and it pained him that Teddy didn't trust him.

"I've never heard of this place before, she must have been quite the adventurer." Teddy lips quirked to a sad grin he often wore.

He shrugged again. "I guess."

Teddy was wringing his hands once again, hair morphing to messy nest of mucus green and margarine yellow. "Is something on your mind? Your hair is acting up again." Immediately Teddy's hair burnt to a crumpled, frizzy pale green which resembled pigeon dropping. "Come on, sit down," Teddy plopped into a seat, and Ivor settled gingerly into the one beside him – the fireplace beside them. "What's on your mind?"

Teddy swatted dismissively but he was curled slightly into his knees, his teeth worrying his bruised lips. "It's nothing," he insisted.

Ivor tapped his impatient fingers on his armchair, his day had already left his nerves fried he couldn't deal coherently with his mate. "It's obvious you need to say something so why don't we just get over all the small talk and tell me what you want to say."

Teddy exhaled sharply and Ivor almost missed his words. "I might be a werewolf."

Ivor blinked and finally, after a long, drawn out moment said. "That's not nothing." Teddy cringed, and Ivor shook his head at whatever notion Teddy was formulating in his head. "What do you mean 'might'? Normally it's pretty clean cut."

Teddy shrugged, but Ivor realized it was more from trepidation then anything else. "My dad was a werewolf," Teddy's eyes were trained upon him, observing his smile in reaction. And exhaled rather stutteringly. "And a while ago, I got…got bit by one. A werewolf, that is." Ivor gave in to the strangest urge to laugh, and Teddy ogled him peculiarly. "How is it funny?" he asked with an air of trying to find the amusement as well.

Ivor patted his friends' rigid arm. "It's not, not really, but _really_ Teddy, how in Merlin's name did you manage to get bitten by a werewolf?" Teddy shrugged but this time the look on his face was mingled with pride.

"A talent for being in the wrong place at the wrong time, I guess." Ivor succumbed to his chuckles, skirting his socks onto his armchair in a more comfortable position. "It was cool though before," he added, curling into his bent knees. "da-the werewolf didn't hurt me, even though I was human." A soft smile played on his lips, a dreamy haze in his forest green eyes. "He was a bit snappy I guess, but he was playful and he kept pressing his wet nose into my side." Teddy giggled. "A bit like an overgrown, easily irate puppy. Y'know 'xcept for when he got angry, not at me," he assured, "he didn't mean to bite me." Teddy whispered, wiping a hand beneath his eyes to forego tears. "He immediately let me go; I think he was crying…"

Teddy pressed his knuckles to his lips, guilt pinching his unseeing eyes. Ivor wrapped his fingers around Teddy's pallid hand as lone tears fled from beneath his murky gold lashes. "I'm sorry this happened."

His morose friend nodded jerkily. "Me to." He fisted his tears, sniffled his sadness. "I don't know what will happen to me," he laughed bitterly, "it's a unique circumstance apparently."

Ivor swiped burnt hair behind his ear. "What about the werewolf that bit you? Did you confront him?" Teddy violently shook his head, rearing in his seat.

"God no. Every time he looks at me I think he's going to fall to his knees and beg for forgiveness, I just…I can't see that. He doesn't need to give me that."

Ivor smiled softly, leaning on his elbow rather more nonchalantly than required. "He's a student here, isn't he?" Teddy froze, his lips twisting as he processed an appropriate response, and then he nodded glumly. "Maybe you should try and talk to him-"

"What? I can't do that!"

Ivor shot Teddy a sly smirk. "You can talk to him in wolf form but not in human form? Honestly, I believe if you're both so distraught over this, rightfully so," he assured pleasingly, "then maybe you should work through it together. There is no need to go through this alone if you can have a companion."

Teddy licked his dry lips, and whispered, as if afraid to give the thought more oxygen. "You think?" Ivor nodded softly. It was Teddy whom had taught him that.

* * *

**_A/N: I love how this story has progressed, I feel almost accomplished. Any reviews and thoughts welcome, I respond well to constructive critic._**


	8. Return Of Hope

Harry deemed his week officially ruined, the blasting headache pulsating viciously at his temples were the least of his concerns. Currently his foremost agitation was the second years he was doomed to fail if they did not get their act together. Further aggravating his temples was the fact it was a joint lesson of Gryffindor and Slytherin second years, and while still young they had picked up on their elder counterparts animosity and humor.

"For the final time," Harry's stern voice cut through most of the chatter, and he shot a glare from behind his glasses at those two Slytherin twins who constantly refused to hush, "Merpeople will not drag you down and ravish you – as Harlem so honorably put it," the Gryffindor in question snickered. "But will if feeling threatened or frightened drag you underneath the depths and suffocate you." Harry was pleased to note several were green around the gills. "To those more..." he struggled with an appropriate word, "foolish, you are not to attempt to prove this fact." A duo of Gryffindor boys were already nudging each other, snickers only proving to wrestle with Harry's already spent concern.

"Professor," Harlem raised a self-important hand, a grin already spread across his cheeks. Harry had known this hour would be taxing, but he had failed to concept just how much they would fry on his nerves. "Have you ever been ravished by a mermaid?"

Harry fingered the bridge of his nose, prodding his glasses upwards as rambunctious laughter overcame the smothered snickers. Harry now held new found respect for his old Potions Master, believing perhaps he should have taken a page from his book on how to submit the younger generation to his whims because this was _exhausting_. And with everything going on, concerning Teddy and their Predicament (as Harry quaveringly named it), he could honestly use a breather. "Five points from Gryffindor, Mr. Manigu," the class's laughter smothered instantly, and Harry felt something akin to guilt as Harlem's grin dropped, "you will keep all questions between polite boundaries. I am your teacher, not one of your friends. Are we clear?" he directed to the class and they muttered semi-coherent 'yes sir's'.

He remained silent, pleased at the quiet and calm that had descended and rubbed his slick, thundering temple fleetingly. "What is the spell used to return a Merperson to the nearest body of water?" A duo of hands shot up, both occupants were the class's Hermione's and whenever he saw them, it drew a little pang into the heart he had considered numb. "Anyone but our brightest? We discussed this not two minu-"

Harry stifled a hiss, darkness snatching his vision as the room tilted and skewed. And he felt something taut snap free from his grasp with a sickening squelch in his core. When the floor settled beneath his boots, he wiped the perspiration from his lip. _Godric Gryffindor be damned, it had happened_. "Class dismissed."

He darted into his office, releasing his invisibility cloak from the confines of a one of his creaky desk draws and stuffed it unceremoniously inside a pouch spelled with an enlargement charm upon his belt. Harry re-entered his classroom, searching the mulling heads for one in particular. "Aah, Ms. Larwrick." Said braided Slytheirn lifted her shuffling gaze from her books, "I would greatly appreciate it if you told fifth year Gryffindor, Teddy Edwards of my departure." She bit her thick bottom lip to hide a grin and nodded.

As satisfied as was possible in his situation, Harry sped from his classroom practically sprinting and headed to Hogwarts Entrance, from where he would disappear with the afternoon breeze.

* * *

Marcus Dilworth was not the most vital of screws in the Department of Mysterious. He held a technical office position which monitored several ancient and or lethal artifacts. His job lacked much leg work, he spent his days pouring over parchment besides beeping dials and flickering bulbs and scripting all of what he deemed necessary information. Which to a man as thorough as himself was nearly most all of it.

As a siren whirling blazed underneath the dust of a far off bulb he honestly almost had a heart attack. It took him several moments to comprehend why the old knob had sparked until he recalled they had linked the old knob with the magic of the Veil of Death – which had explanted a random burst one dawn few months ago.

Marcus immediately rushed to the knob, flicking switches and vials and paper printed into his hands while he skimmed over them hungrily. Oh my, oh my, readings as these were utterly unheard of! "Marcus what is it?" Simon called from his perch in the desk beside his.

"It's wonderful, glorious! I must see to this!" He beamed, racing from the room, rolls of parchment trailing from his arms and abandoning Simon to his curiosity. Marcus rushed from his office and bounded into the lift, muttering to himself on what the readings meant and the implications on his research. The witch beside him did not hide her distaste but Marcus was pivotally over the moon, regardless of his haggard state of dress.

Announced to be the floor to be the DMLE he darted past the Head's appointments and demanded attention by charging the door and proudly claiming. "It has happened! The readings are superb, fascinating and only growing I might add-"

"May I help you Mr. Dilworth?" Jordan Vance currently ran the DMLE; he was a wiry bloke with thick sideburns and resembled a hawk-owl in the facial area. Marcus was abundantly pleased and proud of his position if the Head of DMLE recognized him.

So he puffed his chest and proudly stated. "The Veil in the Department of Mysteries, its magical reading is growing strong-" Vance raised a placating, weary hand which only managed to puzzle Marcus on his lack of enthusiasm.

"If you could excuse us for a minute, Mrs. Black." Jordan told the scowling woman seated across from him. She slicked a hand over her tight black bun, scorned Marcus with her beady grey eyes and stalked from the room, her alligator purse clasped in her bony hands. "The Veil, Mr. Dilworth?" he prompted.

Marcus glowed, spreading his parchment over the man's paperwork and gestured to some scrawls. "Yes the Veil. It's acting up again, the rascal! Last time it acted it up we had strange fluxions of wild Magic on a muggle town, North Scotland, named Little Thimble I believe. Quite quaint." He inhaled deeply to regain his spent breath. "We must see what it does; the research garnered could allow us to understand origins of Wild Magic! We must also question, why, why is the Magic sparking in this Little Thimble? Oh, the answers waiting to be revealed-!"

Jordan sighed heavily, tapping his wand on the desk and secretary entered, a tight glare directed to Marcus. "Please assemble an Auror team to leave in…"he looked at the pliable excitement on Marcus, "five minutes." The secretary nodded, waving his wand and conducting fliers to zoom to the lucky recipients. Marcus beamed.

Much to Marcus's annoyance and chagrin though it was another two and 27 seconds behind schedule they set of to the extraction points and arrived on the outskirts of Little Thimble's forest. Oh how Marcus wished he could have brought his devices with him to monitor each tingle of Wild magic in the air but it would have taken far too long.

Marcus, nevertheless to his weak talent in wielding magic could feel Wild magic lashing onto his cheeks and running through his hair. The auror's around him varied with their emotions, a blond haired stock of a fellow was snarling into the dark forest, swatting at whatever magic preyed upon him. Oh, he hardly understood the gift they were receiving!

A burning tingle ran over his skin, his hair standing on end and holding his breath captive. Bright light flashed in his vision and then, there was nothing. The air was empty, the magic swept away by a cool breeze. Oh dear, what had happened? Where was the Wild Magic, where was the indication for what had been there?

The stock, blond Auror grumbled onto his cane. "This was waste of ti-"

A dart of blue light struck an Auror and the man convulsed to the floor in a fit of giggles and sprouting dreadlocks to encompass his enter being, they writhed as snakes would in a pit. Marcus was roughly shoved to the ground by the surprisingly agile Auror with the cane, shooting off spells into the forest where the light had come from. In whirl of his pounding heart and exuberant excitement, laid face down to the dusty earth and fetal, he heard a rasp of an unfamiliar man. "-Ang on! What the…_Merlin's hairy, __**sagging balls **_Mad-Eye!"

The Blond Auror gave a triumphant fist when his spell hit his target. He kept Marcus's head lowered until he observed their surroundings and nodded. "We got him." He grumbled, limping over some underbrush and dragging a bound, scruffy looking man by his robe into the suns glare.

Marcus observed the man's breath was no small amount of wonder, he bounded forward, delighted with prospect of an intelligent being as a subject. How was the Wild Magic connected to the man? How was the Wild Magic connected to the village and the Veil of Death? He giggled in giddiness, checking the man to certain he was merely stunned and alive.

He had wild raven hair, and was rather thin for a man of his broad shoulders. Was he an offspring of Wild Magic? Marcus could not tell. He was uncertain how Wild Magic held such an amusingly vulgar tongue though. "We must take him back to be tested!" he exclaimed.

The Auror with the cane scowled something vicious, shaking his head. "Flint, help Johnson. Bourne do a quick check on 'im will yah." Marcus did not know what this quick check was but was intrigued when a spindle Auror, thinner than a toothpick pointed his wand at his subject.

"Legimency." Bourne's scrunched his eyes closed, brown brows bore burrows into his sharp nose and he gave a sickening choking sound. The stout Auror with the cane trained his wand upon the still figure, heatedly studying him for any potential weapons. Bourne's breath heaved to a halt in his chest, until his eyes finally fluttered and he staggered onto his behind rather dramatically. "Azkaban, defiantly Azkaban…" his voice wavered and broke, his hands flying to steady his head.

The caned Auror nudged his subject and glared with un-appeasing eyes. "He got a name?" The fallen Auror whimpered into his hands, the caned one gave his subject a rather vicious jab in anger. "Well boy?"

Bourne nodded jerkily, uncurling slightly. "Sirius Black, his name was Sirius Black."

The caned Auror narrowed his beady, watery blue eyes. "Was?"

"He's dead now," he answered simply, hazed stare upon the dusty earth.

Marcus questioned Bourne sanity, for his subjects pulse was steady beneath his fingers. But perhaps, he was mistaken; perhaps this Sirius Black was in fact deceased in the physical realm but, perhaps, not in the Magical realm and he had somehow skipped over? The implications to his research, he could learn much from an intelligent being!

"Stupefy!" And he and the pack of esteemed Auror's fell beneath the crimson glow and into darkness.

* * *

The Great Hall was bubbling with exuberant laughter and boisterous calls of students over their long, clattered tables. Pumpkin lanterns flew above them, candles inside casting dim lights upon the students and while usually it assisted the mysterious mood of Halloween. Tonight it merely aggravated his already flickering vision, each sight became bright and sharp until thrown into darkness and then, while remained clear but outlined in shades of red. Switching between the two to the whims of dancing shadows was not entertaining or ceremonious in the slightest.

Teddy growled, slipping some fish onto his plate just so he was allowed to viciously stab it, repeatedly with his iron fork – it had taken a while to find cutlery not chiseled of silver, unfortunately it had brought him closer than he intended to the Marauders.

Since he had begrudgingly plopped into the empty seat, freedom on both sides. Remus a few seats up from him glowered diligently at his empty plate, slim face pallid and shoulders bunched into his greying hair. Sirius had swallowed thickly, laying a comforting arm across Remus's ramrod back, mumbling into his ear in an attempt to console, which was left unheard mostly. James had shuffled closer to Remus's other side, his hands flexing and brows furrowed in what appeared determination. Peter, the traitor to be, was shooting fervent glances, awkwardly balancing between the blond girl beside him and the downtrodden triple.

Safe to say he had been rather astounded when Ivor slid into the seat beside him. "It's already dead you realize?" he gestured to the slain, mauled remnants of the fish on his plate. It reminded him of the ravaged woman in Werewolf books and he shoved the plate away heatedly.

"I realize." He snapped, crossing his arms. Ivor sighed, leaning on his palm in mock relaxation. For Teddy highly doubted the glares and barely veiled whispers assisted his tension, and he exhaled apologetically. "Sorry, just been…y'know." He waved a hand in the general direction of himself, referring to his newly heightened aggression.

Ivor smothered a chuckle, ice blue eyes glinting with amusement. "I've noticed yes." Teddy rolled his eyes, the quirk of his lips unstoppable. Ivor cocked his head in thought. "Except slight aggravation though, you haven't shown any other symptoms."

Teddy grumbled, shredding a bun in his fingers and clapping off crumbs. "That you know of."

Ivor rolled his eyes; he tapped his chin absently, thoughtfully. "I've done the research and it is apparent you've had a rather mild reaction to the juice." Teddy glared at the term; Ivor of course had thought it hilarious and as it was stifling his snickers. Teddy rubbed his snubbed nose, and shot Ivor a look exactly what he thought about that. "Honestly, and it has caused me to believe that the juice's," he smiled hazily, "reaction was muted, probably because of your blood."

Teddy reeled backwards in surprise, brushing against another student and then creeping closer. "You think it's possible?" he whispered, scared to even dare to hope. Ivor nodded encouragingly, pleased to note the lightering of Teddy's brows.

"Erm, excuse me," Teddy and Ivor simultaneously swiveled to face the beetroot occupant of the tiny voice; she dug her chin deeper into emerald collar with their attention. Teddy inquired cheerily of her business and while magenta to her roots she squeaked. "Pr-professor Porter, euh, told me to tell you, that he had to leave, uh…very suddenly." She nodded quickly, fidgeting where she stood and eyes permanently on her shiny new shoes.

Teddy fell into a panicked scowl; he scratched an imaginary itch on his arm viciously. Ivor drew his clawing fingers from his forearm absently, nodding towards the flushed girl. "Thank you." The girl scurried away, Ivor appraised Teddy momentarily. "You didn't know anything about this did you?"

Teddy shook his burning maroon hair out, thudding his elbows onto the table and burying his thrumming head in a tangle of too long and bendy arms. He had no clue where Harry had scampered off too; he wondered if he was meeting up with Mr. Gwain – who Teddy was rather sour with considering his intentions to put Moony's head on his wall – or maybe it was something else, something concerning his new condition. Or it could be a dozen other things Teddy couldn't begin to fathom because he was so ensnared in his own life.

Harry was struggling with their Predicament; he thoroughly searched each possible and imaginary lead, and never drew from the cause while sketching lesson plans and orchestrating classes. This was all Teddy was privy of seeing though, he had been so caught up with his own condition he had failed to think of his ever-resilient, bordering-manic Godfather. Ivor patted his shoulder softly, and Teddy had to fight the urge of the biting tears in his eyes.

A screeching scrape of a bench across the wooden floors had Teddy cringing but he resolutely raised his head to witness Remus sweep stiffly from the room, Sirius hot on heels and glaring at all who ogled. James was clenching his glinting knife, eyes twitching in aggravation as if he was sincerely halting himself from murdering someone. Peter watched James with a contemplative awe that made Teddy shiver with disgust. "Go talk to him." Ivor told him, and Teddy braced himself and followed the duo out into the empty Entrance Hall.

He rounded familiar corners to travel to Gryffindor tower, certain they would retreat to their home away from home. It took a whole of two turns until he heard them and wished he hadn't. Remus's voice was broken, waning with guilt and self-loathing and dredges of panic and Teddy _hated_ hearing it. "-It's my fault, I ruined his life. I condemned him to-to **_this_**! You don't know what it's like Sirius, I-I've destroyed his **_entire_** life-" Remus's voice croaked, a sob tore his throat and a dull thud rang on the empty walls. "I can't-**_can't_** believe _that I-I did_ that, I-" Howling sobs were consoled with soft murmurs. Teddy's hair prickled in a bleak shudder.

Teddy's fists clenched, his throat had sunken into his stomach where it was maliciously yanked by frigid claws. This was his fault not Remus's, **_he_** hadn't been careful, **_he_** had wondered into the forest. This was his fault, not, **_never_** Remus's – the bear or guilt proved to agonizing for his soft heart. "I need to talk to you," his voice cracked but remained relentless.

Priory Sirius tightened his grasp encircled on Remus's quivering shoulders, knelt by his friends shuddering, petrified and contorted figure. His gray eyes wide, he shook his head heatedly, and Teddy faintly realized Sirius feared him. Feared what he might do, what he may say to his already trampled mirage of a friend. "Yes." Sirius's breath caught in his throat as Remus fisted his cheeks from tears and palmed the floor to stagger to his feet. Sirius stabilized him, eyes still wide and the two exchanged a look which did nothing to ease Black.

Teddy fisted the raven robes on his taut biceps, nodding his head into an abandoned classroom and speedily disappearing inside. He clawed vigorously at the itch on his once wounded arm, halting abruptly when Remus stumbled stiffly into the room, locking the door behind him. Remus laid his head on the doorframe, but Teddy doubted the practice would save anything close to regularity. "It's not your fault."

A bitter sob croaked, and Remus swiveled to face him, teary amber eyes bright and ever so haunted. "It is_ my _fault," he insisted, tears worming down his raw eyes, "I- I acted stupidly and I'm an idiot," he was hysterically resigned, "I thought I was fucking clever," he cackled bitterly, "I tried to forget but it's not, it's not an excuse." He rushed to assure, ambers eyes wild. "I'm a monster, I was bloody selfish-"

"Please stop." Teddy's voice was soft but Remus gurgled to a halt, his ramrod back quivered and his claws bit into his palms. Teddy licked his chapped lips, Remus's resigned glare marked absently at the flooring. Teddy stepped forward and Remus _flinched_. Teddy was scared. "I don't…I'm as much to fault here as you are." Remus shook his head heatedly at the notion, eyes shut in agony. "I am." Teddy insisted a bite of tears hitting his cheeks and he pawed them off quickly. "I should know better," he chortled bitterly, "my dad was a werewolf-"

"What?" Remus's amber gaze finally stroked Teddy's face in pained bewilderment.

Teddy nodded carefully, shrugging away tears. "Yeah," the briefest of smiles graced his worried lips, "Ivor thinks I may have some immunity, "he shrugged dismissively, fingering loose threads from his sleeves, "I'm not so sure."

When he finally raised his gaze he was startled to find Remus had surged forward, his fists were blanched. "You didn't contract the disease from your father?" Teddy almost smiled at the pure hope and biting trepidation. His Dad had probably condemned himself to an existence of solitude, destined to fade to naught when he relinquished no legacy besides his rotting corpse.

Teddy shook his head, and the barest of sincere smiles lit Remus's lips. Remus was so young, a child really, told from his toddler times that no matter how hard he perceived he was doomed to prejudice, and contempt and balking, boreal fear. Never would he amount to anything momentous, and with one shake of the head, Remus had seized the hope of a future he had only bitterly dreamt of. Teddy felt the last of anger and doubtful faults crust from his heart. "I don't blame you," he repeated, and Remus met his gaze innocently, "hell; I may even be immune to the whole thing."

He averted his gaze, once alleviated tears glazed Remus's eyes. A moment of warning and Remus was laughing, wrapping arms around his shoulders. Teddy eased his arms to encircle the relief bidden teen, a part of his heart he had once thought lost surged in satisfaction and freed his mind from doubts of his Dad. A soft buzz contended to muffle all thoughts but Teddy did not care, for the first time, he smelt old parchment and flinty ash and milk chocolate. And knew he would always be safe when he scented the aroma.

* * *

**_A/N: My ever so short holiday has drawn to a close...I mourn. So, a lot happened and this story is drawing to an end. I've realized once I get to comfortable I tend to lose interest - doesn't bode well for my future. Anyhow, i'm pleased with how this chapter turned out. Please review, I give virtual chocolate chip cookies - they taste delicious, and are zero fat!_**


	9. New Moon

Safe to say he wasn't having the most brilliant day. His head pounded, buzzing blood round his skull and contorting all his already groggy senses. It was defiantly the worst hangover he had ever experienced. Probably, even overriding the Hangover he had supported during that Potions exam – the fumes had been lethal. Moony of course had taken pity on him, and escorted him out. Somehow Prongs had gotten loose and they had trashed Slughorn's office, in search of preferably a dangerous source of relief and entertainment.

Mad-eye, it seemed, had finally succumbed to his paranoid woes, and decided Sirius was to be the victim of his insanity. Sirius would have to pay the old sod back, preferably with something that induced giggling, a bright neon orange, and constant jabber. Sirius could even suffice with many proclamations of Sirius's genius and dashing looks. He would have to scrounge something together, when his feet decided to listen to him that was.

The feet in question lay petulantly still on the bed Sirius had been thrown over. Rising onto his elbows had announced a wave of dizziness, which Sirius closed his eyes to and waited out. When finally he pushed himself upright he grinned in silent triumph, taking his time in prying at his surroundings. A stack of messy papers were on the bed side table, and the floor beside him. He skimmed over them and frowned in confusion. They were concerning time, and different streams, and vile curtains of doom. It was all very proper and the handwriting was suspiciously familiar.

Sirius was stuck with the strangest knowledge that he should be dead. It was not the brightest thing to comprehend about one's self. He took moments to contemplate if he had perhaps guzzled recreational potions again – that was memory he did not like returning too – but honestly didn't think he had. Moony had been strict on all potions brewed in Black house (his new, suitable detestable prison) because he hadn't wanted Sirius to have an excuse to break any of the old coots regulations. Sirius despised them all, ranted and raved over them but still had fallen beneath them.

He didn't want to ruin his only way to communicate with his godson.

Still, that had been a _stupefy_ away, when the world hadn't made sense but at least had been predictable. Sirius hadn't the foggiest how he ended up in the foliage, with a tree canopy above head when he had been in the fuckin' ministry. Nor a clue why Mad-eye had gone all gladiator on him? Or why he currently sat in a cozy king-bed. The only thought clear in his mind, was that he was dead.

But he wasn't…apparently his brain failed to comprehend this. He had expected stripping can-can dancers, maybe a visit from Prongs and Lily if they still liked him enough. Maybe even from his softie little brother, if Reggie didn't spit on the ground he walked on. He wasn't expecting a beating heart in his chest, or rattles of air through his throat or the feel of sheets in his fingers.

"Harry, you he-" Sirius spied the kid peering round a portrait hole, surprised he hadn't paid attention to the only exit before. "Oh bugger," Sirius choked on his laugh.

"And who might you be oh great wanderer?" The kid's hair flushed fuchsia and Sirius grinned, hoping he could account the kid with his cousin because she would take to the kid like moth to flame. After a moment thought, the kid entered, hair shifting to turquoise as he stood awkwardly by the bedside. "Are you my warrior-some capturer?" The kid snorted; fiddling with his sleeves in away Moony did when nervous.

"Sorry to disappoint, I honestly wasn't expecting you to be here." Sirius chucked a dismissive hand, flexing his toes but except a minute twitch they refused to budge. "Do you remember me?" Sirius, now completely free to ogle the kid, did so. Still kinda surprised, he hadn't drawn away screaming at the sight of an alleged mass-murderer.

There was something in his face reminiscent of Moony, in the slim jaw and curve of his nose. Also his scent, held that wild, feral hint of wolf which told him of Moony's counterpart. "Can't say I do," for some reason this relieved the kid, "so, got a name?"

The kid grinned, scratching absently at his forearm. "Course, Teddy Ed-" he laughed to himself, "-Lupin, Teddy Lupin." Sirius decided to contemplate the recreational potions theory again. "Course, you should probably know something has changed from what you're used to."

"Hang on, 'ang on-" he raised his hands in silent surrender, a grin breaking over his lips, "you're Moony's kid." The kid nodded, leaning languidly against the bed post. "And Tonks' kid?" Teddy's grin elongated, the turquoise gaining several shades warmer. "Blimey, how long have I been out?"

In that moment Sirius seriously (as was his name sake) contemplated insanity. Since in that moment, a wiry figure with glinting spectaculars hiding emerald eyes opened the portrait hole, and just stared at him. Something wanted him to call out to Prongs, because there was no way, Harry was that old. He didn't have that strong a jaw line, or scruffy stubble, or height, or crow crinkles by his eyes and worms in his brow. "Harry?" he asked completely bewildered because there was no other answer except the improbable.

And Harry grinned, and Sirius knew he had nailed the center. He was embraced rather messily, with fits of laughter and thumps on his back. Sirius gave as was due, breaking apart to guzzle the sight of his grown up godson. "Merlin's harpies Harry, what happened to you?" Harry laughed; emerald twinkling in delight and something that sparkled heatedly into the frigid hole Azkaban had cratered in his soul.

Harry sat at his side, gripping his calloused hand tightly. "Got old," Sirius shot him an exasperated look, Harry barked a laugh. "I see you've met Teddy here." Teddy's joyous gaze was on Harry as if it was the first time he was seeing him. Sirius nodded slowly. "You up to date?" he asked hopefully.

Teddy crushed Harry's dreams, hair spreading to mousy brown. "Not yet, you wanna?" It looked like explaining what was going was the furthest thing that Harry wanted to do. But being all dutiful as his godson was, he took the reins and proceeded to tell Sirius the most wacked-up on potions _and_ crack story he ever had the pleasure of hearing.

Harry remained adamant in his tale, and Teddy was scowling rather viciously at the end and scratching viciously at his forearm. Harry swatted Teddy's claws away and received a hefty glare in return. "Seriously?" Sirius ventured unbelievingly, he didn't think Harry, of all people, would lie to him. But this could just be an after effect of being dead and all that. His godson rolled his eyes at his response, and then cast a glamour charm on him.

"See for yourself," Harry helped him stand on his quaky feet. Sirius laughed how they were the same height, poking Harry's age into his side. Harry impressively took this all with chuckles. Teddy was the lookout; apparently Harry had taken a page or two from Mad-eye thousand page handbook. "This is my office, and this is my classroom…the DADA classroom."

He was led into a horridly familiar room which last he had seen was coated in twinkling blue splatters, and several rampage pixies. There may also have been an incessant trombone going, but Sirius can't say for certain. There were little touches which he supposed were Harry's, and a sweet wrapper on one of the desks further back. "It's clear." Teddy called from the open classroom door.

The corridors were abandoned as they always were at the hour of night, just past twelve from the position of the moon. The best time to set up a prank on certain snakes, a creep into Hogsmeade and certain other endeavors that cannot be named in polite company. "Hogwarts hallways, yes, yes." Harry rolled his eyes, and they began to stroll downwards, taking a sweeping staircase until they ended in the Entrance Hall.

"The House Point Board will be there," Harry pointed upwards, where an obviously blank stretch of wall cragged pleasantly. Sirius frowned, wrapping his arm tighter round Harry.

"So we're really in 1976?" Harry nodded solemnly; Teddy's fists were clenched into his bicep. He looked as Moony did was when he was uncertain about something, usually a prank, and then he straightened as would a wolf on a hunt.

"Someone's comi-" he stopped, tilting his head and sniffing the air until a tiny smile wormed onto his long lips and his hair flashed turquoise again. "It's Remus." Harry withdrew something from his belt and flung it over him, in the nick of time. Because then he was there. A 16 year old version of Moony, his best mate, was sixteen...

Sirius revisited the insanity option. "Holy-" he was cut off a jar of Harry's elbows in his ribs and he shot Harry a depreciative glance but he doubted it did much good considering a familiar Invisibility cloak was wrapped around him.

Mini-Moony noticed them, his arms clenched round a tomb and a sprinkle of red on his cheeks. "Professor Porter," he bowed his head in greeting, turned to Teddy and smiled tenderly, "Teddy." That was Moony…he was positively _miniscule_. "I'm sorry Professor I lost track of time in the Library." Moony cuffed his foot in the floor; a gesture Sirius was well-aware, proved Mini-Moony to be false.

Harry waved a dismissive hand. "It's quite alright, how about you and Teddy return now and we'll keep it between us." Teddy looked like he was about to object, but one sharp glance from Harry he was grumbling under his breath. Sirius, thanks to his dogified hearing was privy to the profanities being listed. Defiantly Moony's kid. Mini-Moony though, flushed an even darker shade of ambrosia, and Sirius was hard pressed to smoother his laughter. "Go on." Harry prompted, sounding as if he knew what Sirius was attempting.

Teddy and Remus (father and son, by the way, only holding an age gap of a year) shuffled towards up the stairs, talking beneath their breaths. Remus was obviously nervous, and Teddy was obviously agitated. Sirius had never seen a more gloriously puzzling, snicker-inducing image.

Harry was forced to drag him away. "He's tiny," he pressed, "as in _tiny_. I don't think you can comprehend Harry, that's Moony-" Harry snickered dutifully as he named all the scandalous things Moony had done since his innocent youth. All in all though, Sirius admitted that day could have gone marginally worse. Sure he was dead; sure he had ended up in 19-fuckin-76. But Harry was there, and Moony's kid, Teddy was there. So he poked Harry until he spilled everything since his death. He laughed, he cried. It was **_touching_**.

And when Sirius fell into restless slumber, Harry completely knocked out at his side. He vowed to stop the awry with the future before they occurred.

* * *

The moon burned into Teddy's skin whenever he was so unfortunate to wriggle in the rays that landed on his bed. Safe to say, it had woken Teddy from his restless sleep many a time, and he frankly had enough.

He staggered out his blankets, plodding onto the carpet. His knees quaked even with the furry surface; Teddy grumbled curses and reached onto his nightstand for his wand. The dorm room door creaked open and Teddy cocked a head as familiar sandy hair peered round the door. Remus did not seem surprised he was awake, and he smiled round the door. "Teddy, want some tea?" he whispered. One of his dorm mates shifted in their slumber and Teddy nodded, relieved for a reprieve.

Teddy rose to his feet, balancing on his bed and shuffled through the door, barefoot. He yawned into his palm. "So this is supposed to happen?" he referred to his inability to sleep when he was so exhausted. Remus smiled tight-lipped, closing the door behind him and began descending the steps, Teddy at his side.

"Yes, and tomorrow," he shrugged, hiding a huge gulp, "it'll be best to stay in. It'll get a bit uncomfortable, if it hasn't started already." Teddy exhaled, brushing some mousy hair from his face and trying to morph it to his favored turquoise, but he failed rather spectacularly so it resembled molten rock. "If you want, I, eh, can stay with you." Teddy blinked twice, and slowly a careful smile wormed onto his lips.

He tugged a lock of hair. "Nah, you got classes tomorrow, but," they had reached the common room, and he settled into the corner of his favorite couch. "Can we, maybe, meet up…for the full moon that is?" he knew the Marauders gallivanted together but, he couldn't stop asking. He was terrified of what was going to happen to him, even if he had put off thinking about it. It was getting a bit too late to be anything but prepared for what might come. And he needed help.

Remus curled into the sofa's other side, leaning his head on the back, smiled and nodded invitingly. "Course, it's the least I can do." Remus rubbed his own shoulders, "if you need anything, just say, okay Teddy?" he was waiting for a response and Teddy nodded sullenly. Remus patted his hand, it tingled with the warmth on his raw skin and he stood to one of the tables where a kettle steamed and two cups sit. "The tea will help soothe the muscles," he told him, passing him a cup on a saucer and he sat back in his seat with a small sigh. "It tastes awful but a great deal of sugar helps," he passed Teddy some sugar bags while balancing his saucer on his plaid-pajama clad knee and dumping three into the black liquid.

Teddy crossed his legs, balanced much the same, and tipped a bag into the mixture. It scalded his tongue, and burned into the back of his throat. He dumped another bag into it, and swirled it slowly with a raised wand. "Thanks, for this," he said once he could keep it down, instantly he relaxed onto the sofa. Remus shrugged. The following silence was comfortable with Teddy's exhaustion but the tension of unspoken words was palpable, and Teddy braced himself before asking. "What's the matter?"

Remus exhaled, yanking his hair behind his ear and swirling his tea in the same manner. "Not something you have to worry about," he observed Teddy's frown momentarily, "why haven't you reported me?" Teddy's frown shifted to a scowl, and he tapped his wand on the rim of his cup. It clanged loudly in the silence of the wide common room.

Teddy shrugged, "there was no need, what's done is done." Remus's brows furrowed and Teddy hastened to further explain. "Honestly, everyone who needs to know knows. There is no reason to bring everyone in."

"Who knows?" Remus asked slowly, as if he knew the answer but had to be certain.

Teddy shrugged again, picking the dirt from beneath his nails in his lap to distract himself from Remus's still guilty gaze. "Harry knows of course, and the man we were meeting in Hogsmeade, but he doesn't know about you," he pressed, then winced, his nails clacking together, "Harry knows it's you though, and Ivor," _and Sirius_ (but he couldn't really say that)he chuckled nervously, shrugging, "don't really know how he figured that one out." Teddy observed Remus's stiff form, and poked his bare foot to garner his attention. "They won't tell anyone," he assured.

Remus seemed far from relieved; he shifted almost tipping his saucer before steadying it and exhaling heavily. "I guess," he pulled a lock of his hair, and Teddy smiled briefly at the gesture, "I'm not used to many people knowing," he chuckled rustling his hair, and appearing anything but completely composed. "The Professor's know, of course, I wouldn't have been allowed here otherwise. And, eh, my dorm mates," he scrutinized Teddy, biting his lip, "they know about you too, but I guess you've figured that out."

He chuckled, shrugging lightly. "It was pretty obvious," the day Peter had taken to gaping at him whenever he passed by them, was a day it wasn't likely he would forget. James would roll his eyes, whispering something and Peter would blush, while Sirius would snicker at his side. "I don't mind though, and I highly doubt regular stags and dogs hung out with werewolves." Remus gave a breathless snort, nodding with the release of pent-up tension.

"Yeah, guess that was a bit of a giveaway." Teddy grinned, claws reflexively going to his scarred forearm and then proceeded to frown as it flared to a violent itch. "Why hasn't Professor Porter said anything? I would have pushed for expulsion." Teddy tufted, shoving Remus's knee and jostling both their teacups. Remus winced playfully.

"We all know it won't be happening again so that course of action is pointless," he explained briskly, taking a sip of his tea and waving a dismissive hand when Remus began to frown, "honestly Remus, we don't even know if I'll change tomorrow considering…well, my Dad." Remus licked his lips, staring into his tea.

Remus seemed to loathe speaking up. "You're showing the signs Teddy, as much as I wish it wasn't the case." Teddy licked his dry lips; he was still clinging to the miniscule hope. But then again, it would be better he didn't transform in the dorm room tomorrow night; completely stubborn in the idea his dad's blood would protect him. "The permanent itch in the wound," he gulped, "the consumption of a lot of meat," Teddy frowned at that, he thought he had barely ate enough but it would probably defy the purpose. "The burn that comes with touching silver, and the insomnia of the night before," he smiled apologetically, "I'm guessing more has changed too."

Teddy crossed his arms, and defied the urge to stick his tongue out. Then, he realized something and he sagged back in his seat. "You've been watching me?" Remus chuckled nervously, shrugging. "Thanks I guess," it solidified the knowledge that he wasn't alone in this and he was grateful for that.

They sipped their tea and maneuvered through the silence, into safer territory concerning school work, and their early life. Remus bypassed most of his childhood, and began weaving tales of the Marauders with a detail he honestly shouldn't have been telling Teddy. Teddy, on the other hand, spoke about living fleetingly between Harry and his Nan, and his brief run in with his platinum haired cousin and great-Aunt which went surprisingly better than he had anticipated until he and Nan visited frequently. The sun had dawned through the gridded windows when they had lapped into another silence, both of them were exhausted but too uncomfortable to sleep upon the plush sofa, wrapped in quilted blankets and full with warm tea.

Remus yawned into his hands, mumbled something along the lands of preparing for morning classes, and shuffling tiredly up the stairs. Teddy smiled through blurry vision at his retreating back, sipping the last of his cold tea and making his way upstairs after tidying the kettle and cups into a more orderly fashion. He robed in comfortable sweats, the burning had spread from his wounded forearm to cluster in his fingers and he clenched them to his side when he trudged back down the stairs and through the portrait hole.

He yawned while bypassing the sleeping portrait, making his way slowly towards Harry's quarters. When he arrived, the classroom door was locked, he groaned banging his head on it to knock. "It's Teddy," he called as he heard a chair screech. The locks clicked upon and then mussed ebony hair towered over Teddy.

"Heya Teddy, you're looking short," Sirius greeted, opening the door wider so he could slide in. He locked the door behind him, and Sirius patted his back consolingly.

"I'm tired," he rebuffed, sounding whinier than he anticipated and sighed while he trudged through Harry's office and into his quarters. "How's Harry coming on the idea of lettin' you out?" he yawned into his hand, trying to ruffle up some energy.

Sirius exhaled morosely, patting his shoulder as they entered the living quarters where Harry was snoring on the bed, fully clothed if it weren't for a lack of shoes, cloak and covered haphazardly in a blanket. Sirius yelled: "It's coming along brilliantly!" this was a lie, but it was enough for Harry to snap awake, eyes wide.

When he noticed them, he grumbled a greeting and turned into his sheets, thoroughly cocooned. His bed-head was worse than Teddy recalled, and he surmised Harry really needed to get it cut. Usually Ginny would try to persuade him not to (apparently it made him look thoroughly…sexy, Teddy shuddered with the mere memory of **_that_** traumatizing overheard conversation) but Harry would be adamant. Now it seemed with a lack of his wife, he decided to finally heed her words.

Sirius sighed once again, plopping to sit on the edge of Harry's bed. "Doesn't make much sense," he admitted, adjusting the collar of his skewed clothes, "I'm his godfather but he is telling me what to do, I still have seniority here!" He clapped Harry on the back, whose grumpy retort was muffled into the pillow. Sirius smiled slowly, shifting the blanket further up to Harry's stubbly chin and turning to Teddy. "How was the all-nighter?" Teddy didn't ask how he knew, only settled into an armchair Harry had configured when Teddy had still lived there.

"I had tea, with Remus…" he yawned again, Sirius was chuckling. "What?" he moaned, feeling entirely too tired to discern Sirius's antics.

"Come on, it's funny, you and Remus. You're Dad, the one who fathered you, and you're sitting having tea with only a year between you." He barked a laugh, glinting gray eyes crinkled shut in mirth as he slapped his knee.

Teddy grumbled, his lips twitching. "S'not that funny…" Sirius disagreed wholeheartedly, and Teddy huffed. "They're two completely different people!" Sirius shrugged, grin still lighting up his too thin cheeks.

"I suppose you're right." He relented rather morosely, and Teddy felt marginally bad for bringing the man down. Sirius shot to his feet, "Well I'm going to have a shower," he skirted to the drawers and grabbed some of Harry's clothes, "get some breakfast in ya' from the house elves." Teddy nodded to his turned back, but thought somehow Sirius saw it and the smile was in his voice. "Make sure to get some bloody bacon in yourself," and with that he disappeared round the closed bathroom door.

Teddy didn't know if he referred to his bacon being bloodied, or was merely being vulgar since he wished to be. But either way he asked for some red meat which should usually never be consumed so early in the day, he exasperatedly received a very knowing look from Dolly before she popped from existence. Harry choose then to wake up, groggily rubbing his eyes, and patting round the nightstand until he nearly knocked his glasses off, and finally slid them onto his nose. "Teddy, who let you in?" he asked behind a yawn, brows furrowed.

Teddy decided to take the proper course of action and twist the truth. "I got in myself," Harry observed him through squinted eyes, and Teddy rolled his eyes. "He's in the shower," he pointed to the closed door. Harry relented; plopping back onto his pillow, and then he groaned and sat up again.

"It's a school day isn't it?" he asked with an air of someone who knew the answer, and regretted the knowledge greatly. Teddy smiled slowly, nodding. "Awesome," he was sardonic, "you staying here today?" he asked, while he flung the covers back and proceeded to undress. Teddy averted his eyes as per usual, taking fascination in the faded quiditch poster barely visible from his seat.

"Yep, if it's alright,"

"Course Teddy, who do you think I am?" Teddy smiled to himself, fidgeting in his seat as a pang from his arm shot into his shoulder. When Harry returned into his vision, he was fully robed in muggle jeans and a faded emerald jumper. Teddy took some time to marvel how well Harry was taking his condition. Not for a second he doubted Harry wouldn't remain at his side. But he hadn't been certain on the amount of disappointment Harry would allay him with, thankfully it turned out to be a sparse amount. An amount Harry left to sideways glances, which spoke more of guilt than anything else.

Teddy hated it; nearly everyone he cared for was being so damn guilty. But he knew if he tried to comfort them it would only worsen, and if he brought attention to it, it would be discussed. Regretfully even as a Gryffindor he was not prepared for how to react to someone else's self-loathing. So Teddy let it be.

Dolly took that moment to return with breakfast for Teddy (which was eagerly scoffed), for Harry and for _Master Harry's guest_. Teddy didn't know what Harry had told them, to allow Sirius's presence while not alerting Dumbledore to it, but the elves were obedient and discreet, and Harry thanked them all almost reverently. Teddy was entirely focused on his beef and beans to pay much attention to his surroundings, so when he looked up to Harry smothering his smile it was rather disconcerting. "What?"

Harry shook his head, muffling his laughter behind his toast. "Nothing, you got some ketchup here," he brushed a hand over his cheek, and Teddy mimicked the move with a grumble. The bathroom door flung open and steam disappeared into the lights, Sirius bounded over and promptly dove into the food.

Amusement accompanied by comfort, he relaxed back into the armchair, and curled up. He could sleep if he really wanted too; no damn bite was going to ruin the soothing pulse of companionship in his veins. And Teddy dozed into light, restless slumber.

When he awoke next, a blanket covered his form and he clenched it closer. When they fluttered open again, turquoise was in his vision and he brushed it away as he squirmed for a better seat. When eyes flickered again, he watched as Sirius paced the room, a newspaper held to his nose and expression troubled. When he licked his dry lips, Harry had entered the room and brushed his hair as his muffled words with Sirius drowned in the pulse of blood in his ears.

Finally Harry petted his slightly lime hair and roused him from sleep; he blinked wearily to receive concerned, and more than a little frightful emerald eyes. "Hey Teddy, come on, time to wake up…" Teddy groaned, shifting his feet and they spiked as the blood was allowed to pulsate through them. He tried to shake off the sleepy clouds in his mind, but they remained and he staggered to his feet. Harry steadied him, his voice strained with worry, and shaky with fear. "Come on, Remus is outside. Remember we'll be right here, and I'll be seeing you at dawn, first thing…"

On their way out, Sirius knelt at his side and smiled softly at his unfocused eyes. "He'll take good care of you, okay, just listen, and it'll be over before you know it." In his groggy state he heard the shaky confidence in Sirius's voice, a finger brushed a hair from his forehead and he gripped his shoulders until he pulled Teddy into a brief hug. "Over before you know it…" he repeated, for the both of them. Teddy was a bit startled with the show of affection, and smiled hazily in gratitude, until he was led through the door slowly into Harry's office where Remus stood ramrod in the doorway.

Harry's lips pursed, he exhaled tightly and wrapped him in a tight hug. Teddy's fingers clenched in Harry's jumper and he smelled spicy rain and he recalled his childhood, where Harry soothed circles into his back and spindled adventures when he fell ill. "First thing okay," he reminded, pressing a kiss to Teddy's lime hair. Teddy blamed his sleepy state for allowing it. "You make sure he's in one piece when he gets back to me, you understand?"His shoulders convulsed, jutting towards one another and he released a shaky breath at the unforeseen action.

In the doorway, Remus nodded jerkily. "I'll-I'll do what I can, sir," Harry heaved, prodding Teddy to Remus with great difficultly. Remus steadied him, amber peering into his dazed eyes and he smiled tenderly. "You've started already," he told Teddy quietly, leading him by the elbow and giving a stiff nod of farewell to Harry.

Teddy didn't want to leave just like that; he raised a hand and his bicep panged, and something shifted. He winced, "I'll see ya Harry," he lowered his arm slowly, pressing it against his protruding ribs. He tried to morph some bulk under his skin, but a wriggling dolt stretched like lightening over his ribs. He gasped; Remus steadied him, pulling him closer as his knees buckled.

"Here you go, just lean on me. The first one is always the worst," he insisted, Teddy licked his dry lips and tried to crawl from under the thick smog in his mind. He didn't feel like himself, and it furthered his unease and discomfort. "Just focus on my voice, and putting one foot in front of the other…we'll get you somewhere we can transform without any prying eyes." Teddy nodded and the resounding tousle of water in his brain drowned other sensations.

His boot cuffed on fissure floorboards, he buckled and a tight snake lowered him onto his bony knees. The clash quavered through his thighs and Teddy shivered, falling to bury his head in crooked elbows and too long biceps. Dust mites scurried into his nose, he hunched in to sneeze. A shriek escaped his throat, knobs of his spine crashed and writhed and smashed. And the flinty ash wafted through the buffet of sharp agony, strong and solid. He latched onto the scent, single-mindedly wishing it would steal the crunch of pressurized marrow, flames licking and spiking on his skin and curdling to roar against his clasped rips, and rip off taut muscles stretching over impossible bounds. And the shrieks mauled into wailed howls, and soon, another raspier howl intertwined with his screams into the first twinkling stars of the night.

* * *

**_A/N: I was stuck on scenes for a while. Not quite sure about the last paragraph, anyhow...wanted to thank all those fabulous reviewers (that means you :) I want to know where you see this going, what you're guesses of the end will be. So please, guess away, I'm interested to know what my readers think. So, with love and hopefully you enjoyed the chapter :D_**


	10. Forked Pathways

Marcus Dilworth was reviewing his reports of the Veils fluxion for the twenty third time that day, the rolling parchment layered most of the tiles and too many a time Simon (a desperately nosey sort who partnered his office) had almost trampled upon the exquisite readings. After some pushing and bargaining into Head of the DMLE's office (took a dreadful four hours) he had been told the Man who had appeared in the stars of wild Magic was being searched on the hush for questioning. He had never been more excited, it coincided with the news the Auror's were investigating the Magical Signature left at the crime scene of the Offspring of Wild Magic's daring escape.

It had been an accomplice, he was certain of it; the Auror's had given him a look vaguely of pity and nodded. Marcus realized it must have been because they had believed him wrong, but delightfully he found they took his tip and spurred an entire investigation upon it.

They searched for recordings of the Magical Signature in their reports, and followed after much research. Which Marcus had watched skeptically while pacing the hallways before the Auror Office (they had refused to allow him entry). He understood of course, his work was his pride, and others taking such pride in their work were riveting.

So when the stock, blond Auror, limping heavily on a gnarly cane burst through his office door. He had not been expecting it, safe to say, but in no way did it not mean he was less than delighted. He gathered up the rolls of parchment, "What may I do for you gentleman?" he asked the Auror and the two behind him, one he recognized as the thin, tooth-pick fellow, Bourne, the other was either Johnson or the man struck with the tickling dreadlocks curse from the alleged Sirius Black.

The auror took limping, lumbering steps forward so he stood directly before him. Even in his height, his gaze was discerning and he pulled his tie anxiously. The blond Auror tufted. "You can begin by comparing this with the readings from the Veil," the blond Auror clicked his fingers with a flick of his wrist and Bourne handed some files to him. He took them eagerly, when he realized these must be of the assailant which had assisted the escape of his Subject, he barely managed to contain a squeal of pure joy. "Now," he growled.

Marcus diligently pounced into work, flicking switches, comparing data listed to flashes of bulbs, twitches of knobs and with each passing second his enthusiasm grew and an urge to laugh in giddy merriment overwhelmed him. The entire while, unbeknownst to him, he had been spouting marvels into the air and in one instant nearly slapped Bourne's behind with a wave of his dancing hand. "Yes, yes, yes!" he bellowed, and the other Auror snickered into his fist and muttered something to Bourne, who smirked, a tinged pink upon his cheeks.

"What?" the leading Auror on the cane rolled his eyes upward, and tapped his cane impatiently on the tiles.

He ripped some parchment from the machine which his bulbs flashed, and lay it preciously upon his desk after swiping the clatter off in a wide arc. "You see here, and here," he pointed to the runes carved onto two rolls of parchment. "The one who assisted my Subject, this Sirius Black of Azkaban, also came through the Veil-"

"You're certain?" the beady eyes of the stout Auror were narrowed, and Marcus rushed, aghast with the notion his work could be declared as inefficient.

"I am positive," he insisted, he squinted at the runes, than eyes wide he exclaimed a profound "ooohhh" the other Auror and Bourne snickered again, "he was not alone. There was another smaller signature that came through too. I would say still a child, defiantly not someone after their magical maturation." The stout Auror's lip quirked and he raised his head from where he bent to glare at the other Auror.

"Well," he snapped, the other Auror appeared completely baffled. "Go see if an Underage Trace get set off in the area. Go, go, go!" he rattled his cane angrily, as the man fled the room. Bourne was now frowning, and Marcus felt oddly satisfied by that, that would show the man for not taking his work seriously. "Now what else can you tell me about the signatures?"

Marcus clapped his hands ecstatically, wringing out his polka-dotted tie to get more comfortable as he bent over his work. "There is something strange with the younger signature, it could also be just because it is younger but I don't believe it is just that. There you see that rune, and this one here, they usually do not coincide except when dealing with abnormalities-"

"So the kid has a…abnormality?" Marcus frowned at his gruff tone.

And then nodded. "A magical abnormality, it is magical, defiantly magical creature, but further than that I can't say for certain." There was silent a long moment, so Marcus proceeded. "The elder Magical Signature," he scrutinized it momentarily, "male, defiantly male, these things are defined as time goes on, and becomes practically glaring-"

"Anything else Mr. Dilworth?" the Auror asked moodily.

He picked at the runes, rapping his fingers on the parchment. "The elder male, there is something wrong with his Runic Magical Signature, it is lacking in number of descriptive Runes. See, each one holds at least seven, his only holds six-"

"What does that mean, that he only holds six?" being interrupted again, Marcus huffed.

But concluded anyway, "I am not certain for I have never come across it, in all my years," the prospect of meeting this new Subject, began to excite him thoroughly. "Perhaps he lost some of his magic, perhaps switched it with something else. There is also to consider, that these brave travelers have come from Wild Magic herself. That I have been able to discern anything at all from her wonder is a miracle in its self."

The Auror nodded sagely, clenching a fist over his gnarly cane – he hoped it wouldn't put cracks in the tiles. "Moody!" the other burst into the room, waving a slim file around and passing it into the Auror, named Moody's awaiting palm (what a befitting name!). Moody skimmed it, a wryly smile ensnared his chapped lips and he snapped the file closed in what must have been happiness.

"Thank you Mr. Dilworth, you have been a great help." Marcus beamed.

* * *

The incessant, endless click of his watch vibrated in his mind, painstakingly loud…and slow. Had time always passed so merlin-forsaken slowly? Ivor's fingers drummed repeatedly on the desk, sending ripples into the slim liquid in the cast iron cauldron. His fingers darted closer to a prickly barb root; almost transparent thorns lined it side.

Thankfully, before he was poisoned and bloated beyond all recognition, Regulas clasped around his fingers and set his hand down on the bench beside them. He smirked, still swirling the azure liquid with a wooden spoon absently. "Thanks," his ebony haired friend nodded, Ivor's sharp nose twitched to scent the potion. "It think it needs another newt eye."

"That's it," Regulas trailed off, fishing a small yellow orb from a jar on their table. He curled a lip, and began to dice it finely. Ivor snickered, taking it from him easily, ignoring his light flick of his ear with a grin, and scooping the exquisitely diced newt eyes into the cauldron. He sniffed it, and almost gagged. Regulas nodded consolingly, "five years of newt eyes, and you'd think you get used to the smell…"

"Never," Ivor agreed, backing away as was possible on their bench.

Regulas observed him momentarily, casting a status charm on the cauldron. "So," he prompted, Ivor winced but held his tongue. He didn't want to lie, he also couldn't tell the truth. It was not his secret to share, no matter how much he frantically worried over it. "is there a reason you're acting as if you just got betrothed to a warthog?"

Ivor chuckled breathlessly, waving a dismissive hand. "I'm sure I don't look that ill," Regulas crossed his arms, and raised a perfectly angular eyebrow. There was no winning this, Ivor realized in his depleted state of mind and lack of slumber earlier that night. "I'm just worried is all, about Teddy," he specified, and added, for a curious Slytherin was a nosy Slytherin, "he wasn't feeling very well, didn't show up yesterday." He shrugged carelessly, hating he was lying to his one friend in his dorm.

Regulas seemed to read on Ivor that he was missing something, but thankfully did not mention it. Instead he said, "Edwards is a Gryffindor, I'm certain he's gotten himself into worse situations and lived to tell the tale." Ivor doubted that. Instead of saying so though, he wiped his hands from eye juices on a paper towel and passed one to Regulas, they combusted instantly when set upon the desk. "We have a free period after this, you should visit him."

"No Professor Simmers?"

He shook his head smiling faintly, "No Professor Simmers," Ivor heaved a shaky breath in relief. He didn't think he would've lasted until the end of the day. The clock chimed and students exhaled their relief and whooped their joys. Professor Slughorn sighed extravagantly and flicked his wrist; Ivor shucked his bags into his books. "You'll be at lunch today?" Regulas asked over the clatter of the packing, chattering students.

Ivor bit his lip, "depends," he answered, proclaiming a wintry smile. Ivor fled the room without further ado, leaping onto a shifting staircase, and clambering up the stairs when it shuffled into spot. Professor Porter's class held two fourth years huddling over a note in the backseats, they were alone apart from that. He knocked on the quirked office door, "Professor?"

The other students didn't look up, so Ivor peeked in to survey a room which must have been ravaged by skivers. What could have been a sophisticated office was trashed with crumpled wads of paper, ripped diagrams, a few trinkets insides were splayed bare on messy stacks. It did nothing to help the quelling fear tighten. Ivor stepped into the room, spotting a lone wide portrait of a round faced woman, with a shimmering silver feather poking from her bonnet. "Em, excuse me," he coughed, the woman turned a disapproving eye upon him, "I was wondering if Teddy was in the room? I've been inside before," he rushed to say, "and I know Teddy had really, really rough night last night so I need to see if he is alright. Can you maybe ask if I can see him?"

The woman sucked her cheek, and disappeared from the frame. Ivor began to wonder if she had left him there, but then the door quirked open and Ivor was in the presence of a giant with shaggy ebony hair. It couldn't possibly be giant, the gamekeeper - he was a half giant, and this man, while tall was in no way elephant-stump bulky. "Can I help you?" for some reason Ivor thought the man was mocking him, his glinting gray eyes were a tad too bright and reminiscent of the Gryffindor Black. So he defiantly wasn't working any favors in that direction.

"Um hopefully," what was the stranger doing here, was he, perhaps a healer? A specialist to help Teddy, he wouldn't be from the Ministry. "I was worried about Teddy, is he here? Is he, um – can I please just see if he is okay?"

The towering man cocked a head to appraise him, a tiny smirk worms onto his cracked lips and he nods, gesturing through to the now wide open door. "Come on then, he's been waiting for you." Ivor steps follows quickly through the narrow hallway, "Oi! Get your furry arse back in bed, what's the matter with you-" Ivor stepped into the room to witness a stark, moonlight figure, with smudges of indigo hiding his smirk behind a pout.

"Honestly I am fine," the figure rolled his eyes, allowing the man to push the covers over him again. "Hey Ivor," he greeted, beaming, he waved a hand, "well, come on, I'm done biting."

Ivor blinked, pretty certain his jaw had dropped, "You realize you're glowing?" he dropped his book bag on the floor and stood at Teddy's bedside.

Teddy lifted up an ethereally ice colored arm to stare at it as if he had only just recognized the patent, he shrugged. "Just a side effect we're guessing, I can't seem to change," he scrunched up his nose to concentrate, but when he blinked, if anything, his lips looked a more puce. "It'll wear off," he added convincingly.

Ivor just nodded, satisfied with the knowledge that Teddy was mentally stable, and physically unharmed if not for his tortured-ghost appearance. "Do you remember anything?" the man shifted in a chair, lapping the Daily Prophet to conceal his strangely familiar features.

His friend smiled wryly, leaning back across the headboard and picked at his nails. "Not much, but, I think," he checked with the concealed man's newspaper, "I think it was less painful for me than for him. They say the first time is the worst, but after a few minutes when we transformed back, I was, well, _mostly_ fine." He lifted his glowing arms if to show. "And Remus – Remus wasn't."

Ivor perched on the edge of Teddy's bed, patting his white forearm finding it oddly warm to the touch. "Perhaps your Dad's blood helped you there, or maybe your ability, either way…" he trailed off, hoping Teddy would understand: _your parents are still watching out for you_. Teddy's smile became thick, he bowed his head and Ivor looked away. He hated tears, but couldn't find it in himself to take back what had pursued them. No, nope, he was just going to have to man it out.

Teddy coughed, "um, thanks. Anyway," he began shortly, wrapping an arm around his gangly frame, "eh, how is Emma? She's finished her flying lessons?"

Ivor exhaled with relief, enthusiastically explaining his pride and joy, "Yep, she's got to work on the landing a bit, but other than that, ace flying. She's grown quite a bit since you've last seen her, lost most her baby feathers,"

Teddy smiled softly, "I liked that lime coat,"

He nodded, "Yeah me too," he sighed, "she'll be able to join the colonies soon. They'll be coming in a week or two, and she should join them."

His friend poked his crooked knee, smiling slyly. "You have to let her leave the nest, Mama," Ivor snorted, than chuckled and swatted Teddy's probing finger. "So apart from that tragic news," Ivor smothered his snort, "what else have I missed? Oh, how was the relocation to the den?" Den – in reference to the snake den, in reference to his newly claimed status, as a meagerly wanted member of the Slytheirn house. "Slytherin Black kept his word right?"

Ivor was aware of his friend's suspicious nature, and he nodded brightly. "Yep, fine and dandy," the man had sometime lowered his newspaper to survey Ivor with inquisitive gray eyes, Ivor narrowed his own. The man knew something, he didn't know what yet, but the man knew. "I don't think I've met you before," he prompted in the man's direction.

The man folded the newspaper on his lap with deliberate slowness, his lips curving into a wide smirk. "I don't think we have," he complied outstretching a hand to shake, "Snuffles." For a moment Ivor wondered if the man had impairment, then Teddy snorted into his fist.

Ivor raised an eyebrow, "are you taking the mickey?" his lips twitched treacherously.

"Nope, names Snuffles in these wild woods. Pleasure to meet you lad," Ivor shook his large hand, biting his lip to keep from appearing too bemused. "Now," he settled languidly into the arm chair, "what about this Slytheirn Black, sounds like a prat." To Teddy this was infinitely hilarious; he collapsed with his head in his hands to stifle gales of laughter.

Ivor knew he was missing something, but didn't appreciate the backlash on his newly minted friend. He crossed his arm, lips' still smiling in response to the mirth Teddy was preaching. "He's not a prat at all," Snuffles sent him an oddly incredulous look, "he isn't, defiantly the nicest guy in our dorm," Snuffles snorted something along the lines of 'snakes', Ivor frowned. "You have something against him?"

Snuffles shook his head vehemently, then paused and nodded sagely. "Against his brother," Teddy choked, howling his laughter into the palms covering his face and buried in his knees.

"I'm missing something here?" it was more a statement than a question. Snuffles was beaming at Teddy and was obviously, extremely proud of himself.

Snuffles smile lightened as he turned to Ivor, softening the sharp lines in his tired face. "Yep," he answered simply.

Ivor opened his maw to prod for more questions, "Mr. Ramely," he whipped off the bed, noticing a deer-in-head-light's Professor Porter. Professor's eyes jutted to Snuffles and narrowed dangerously. "What's going on here?" Ivor thought he was asking Snuffles but couldn't fathom why in the race of his pumping heart.

"I apologize Professor, the door-"

"_Professor_," Snuffles snickered and Porter sighed exasperatedly, setting a tomb Ivor knew to be from the restricted section on his clattered desk. "We're just catching up," he raised an eyebrow and grinned, "Did you find it?"

Porter nodded. Fingers tapped his knuckles, and he swiveled his head to witness Teddy smiling at him. "I should be back tomorrow," Porter grunted, displeased by the notion, "I promise," Ivor recognized a farewell, so he nodded his own, grinning briefly at Teddy, who had two indigo splotches on his cheeks, and Snuffles. And he fled the room, in the hallway he heard. "You recognize him?" Teddy was asking, Ivor stilled at the door, instincts alerting him to listen for potential information.

Ivor fought with it, this was his best friend, and Snuffles was easily likeable too. "Yeah," Ivor recognized sheepish regret, "used to read my brothers diary," _'he had a diary_?' Teddy injected, and Snuffles chuckled nervously. "Yeah, he stopped when he realized I read it for kicks," Ivor had to leave, the door creaked open but the question was loud in his ears.

"What'll happen to him?" Ivor hadn't the faintest idea how their conversation made any sense. He knew his best friend well enough to know he was hiding something, he knew enough of Professor Porter to know he was troubled, and researched in a fervor Ivor had once admired. But Porter's question was soft, poised with trepidation, and Ivor's body stilled in the need to understand, to know what they were talking about.

Snuffles coughed gruffly, his words simple and betraying the palpable remorse, "he died." Breaths shuddered in his chest; it couldn't – wait what? He didn't think Teddy was insane; he wasn't, so what- "Oh shit," Snuffles was in the entrance of the hallway, spotting him halfway out the portrait.

Ivor did the only thing sensible when faced with news of his impending doom from mouth of his mental best friend's guardians. Ivor bolted, as if the cloaked, looming figure of Death was on his heels, and he felt breathless panic stretch his lungs, because apparently, Death really was on his heels.

* * *

"Ivor, wait!" Sirius dashed after Ivor, Harry halted his progress, casting a shaken, gaping glance at the empty hallway, as if begging it to rewrite their stupid, foolish lapse of vigilance. His body refused movement, _Ivor was going to die...? _ Ivor, his best friend – he didn't deserve – he wouldn't – he'd never – he couldn't, just, **_die_**. He lifted his wide, panicked gaze to meet bright gray eyes, a tense jaw ready for combat. Sirius faced Harry fiercely. "It's enough Harry, things aren't going to follow through as they did for us, and thank Merlin! I'm not going to let that white bastard live to kill everyone when I can do something about it!"

Sirius whipped on a cloak, bypassing a gaping Harry into the hallway. Harry rustled from his stupor, disappearing in the hallway as well. Teddy clambered from the bed, his legs buckling beneath him and he clawed onto the bedpost to remain standing. "That isn't funny," Harry snapped, "You can't just go gallivanting off to try to kill Voldermort, you'll get yourself killed!"

He witnessed Harry and Sirius glowering rebelliously on opposite sides. This day was just a fucking nightmare, "Teddy told me what I allegedly did to him," Teddy winced, it had been a moment of weakness that morning when he had come back, "guess what Harry? I never did that!" Harry opened his mouth to retort, the offence clearly clawed on Sirius's face at the accusation. "I may have been a prat, but I know, I would have remembered that!" he gave Harry an astounded, hopefully breathlessly look and insisted, "This isn't our time."

Harry recoiled into himself; Teddy winced, for it was in preparation to lash with the fury magnified. "You're right, this isn't our time. We don't owe these people anything; they're not the people you know! These are just shadows of people you know, they are not them!" Harry shoved Sirius's chest hard. "You are not risking your life for shadows."

It couldn't get to blows, it wouldn't, Sirius and Harry loved each other, and he knew that, anyone could tell that. Maybe, that's why, they would? Harry's emeralds were panicked, Teddy always relented whenever the appeared for they wriggled maliciously on his insides. Sirius remained impervious though, still bent backwards from Harry's shove and when he straightened, there was a defiance which did not bode well. It promised that all boundaries had fallen and Teddy'd claws screeched on the wall. "So, what, you're going to trap me here too? After that Godric-damned house and twelve-soddin'-years in Azkaban!"

Horrified, Harry staggered backwards as if struck, the aggrieved hurt marring him. Sirius grimaced sourly at his shoes, his lips tousling in an act to hold off words. Sirius fisted the cloaks charcoal sleeves, and stomped through the portrait hole. Teddy stood, shocked and disbelieving; it became startlingly apparent in the silence that Sirius was gone. "Sirius!" he bellowed, Harry's gaze burning whips on his cheeks, and he stumbled over the entrance, feeling a bite of tears in his eyes as he observed the barren office.

Sirius was gone, and Teddy doubted he would lay eyes upon him again.

"He's gone," he said aimlessly, fisting his eyes from the bite of tears. "Shit," he cursed, this couldn't be happening. Ivor…Ivor was going to die; he knew Teddy and Harry and Sirius were abominations; and Harry was broken; and Sirius had departed. "Shit," he mumbled, bowing over his fists and releasing shuddering breaths. "Shit," he wailed testily, muffling his desperation.

"Teddy," he peered over his shoulder, Harry's eyes were haunted and downcast again. Teddy couldn't, he just couldn't bear witness to it anymore. Not when Harry had just stopped sporting it with the arrival of Sirius.

"I have to go, I can't – I'll come back - Sorry, It's just-" Teddy smeared his watery eyes and bolted out that door. In a thrum of blood, he raced in hollow corridors and when he heard the high chatter of girls, he yanks his hood to conceal stringy, pristine white hair. He is heaving when he reaches the banner on the wall, and pleading that Ivor had found here sanctuary. He hadn't, the Room was abandoned when the door unveiled for him. He took one lunging gasp, his limbs trembling as they clenched the frame.

Teddy needed to explain, to make him understand. He dashed through the hallways, speeding past a yelping short mass, and galloping down secret stairwells to reach the bottom floor. He just needed to get to the dungeons, just needed to explain. "Teddy?" he faintly realized the Marauders were huddled beside the open-wide infirmary door, and skidded past them to leap down the stairs to the dungeons.

He startled sleeping frames in frenzy, halting suddenly at the expanse of shadowed cragged stone. He seized a deep breath in preparation, fist raised to pound, to demand face with Ivor. He didn't though; Ivor had just overheard he was going to die, and whether he believed it or not; why would Ivor want to remain friends with him after that? After so callously spewing his death sentence piled with insanity?

Teddy whirled away, digging his palms into his leaking eyes. Damn, how could he have failed so horribly? He had lost his closest friend to this nonsense; he didn't even want to go back. "Teddy?" the voice was guttural, and Teddy winced. "Teddy, tell me what's wrong." In blurry vision of ice eyes, he saw Remus, supported heavily by James, whose brows were furrowed. It took a few moments for him to realize it was in concern, and directed at him.

He sniffled, shaking his head, and pawing final droplets from raw eyes. "It's nothing you can help with," his reassuring smile was a morose grimace. Remus was pallid except for the splotches of scarlet on his cheeks, perspiration dampened his fringe. Teddy stepped forward, the amber in which he had found solace was weary, and it speared fear into his chest. "You need to rest."

Remus frowned, unwinding his arm from James's shoulders with a wince to stand without assistance. James stood precariously beside him, hands poised to catch him if he were to fall. Remus's lips quirked in an exasperated, fond smile, and he waved James off. "I'm fine Prongs; I think I'll find my own way back." James's jaw tightened, as if he wished to relent but could not. The gesture was so purely Harry, Teddy blinked, recalling in revulsion that he had abandoned Harry, precisely whence Sirius had bailed.

"No, no," he huffed, skimping the long bright string behind his ear, "I have to get back to Harry," he palmed his burning cheek, and exhaled heavily to brace himself.

Remus latched onto his bicep, amber bright whilst they peered intrusively. "Come here," Remus shuffled to drag him into a dark side corridor, and into a small alcove lit by a tiny gas lamp on the curved walls. He glanced back at the dreary hallway, but James was gone and with him the presence of Harry. "How are you feeling?" Teddy almost laughed.

"Fine," he replied snarky, why was he doing this? Teddy skimmed down the wall to sit, and Remus eagerly fell opposite. "Sorry," he repented, Remus smiled wearily.

"It's okay; you can tell me what happened. I promise, I'll do my best to understand," Remus was sincere, and Teddy was humbled and grateful for his existence in his life.

Even so, Remus couldn't begin to fathom what had occurred that noon. The only ones that could comprehend had split ways, ascending through different winding roads. Sirius exploded in the prospect he could save the needless battle due to ravage those closest to him. Harry investigates a way backwards, towards normality and the life he had created. Teddy had only ever dutifully stood at his side, but now; it was getting a bit too late for that. He had accustomed to his new life, he didn't want to give it up. He honestly didn't think he would be able to manage without Remus's support, or Ivor's sincere laughter. "It's really nothing you can understand,"

This bemused Remus, he crossed his arms and ankles languidly. "Try me,"

"I'm supposed to go back," he muttered before he could comprehend the overwhelming need to give his thoughts air so perhaps, they would dissipate from his mind. He exhaled deeply, encircling arms around his bent knee and pressing his chin to it. "We're not from around here, and Harry's trying to find a way for us to go back."

He scrunched his bare toes, he hadn't even realized. "And you want to stay?" Teddy felt tears prickling his eyes, because that was what it came down to. He nodded glumly. Remus smiled tenderly. "Why do you have to decide defiantly between two places? Can't you still come to study here?" Teddy shook his head, his cheeks fuming and he pressed his clammy fingers to one.

"It's not like that, I made a, a stupid mistake, and we're not even certain if we can go back, but Harry is trying. He's trying so hard and I don't – I just can't go back." He shook his head, "too much has changed and this," he chuckled because the revelation was amusing from an ironic, morbid view, "this is my home."

Remus leaned forward, clasping his shoulder tightly and his expression recognized the seriousness of the situation. "Then you have to tell him."

Teddy shook his head, his heart pounding with the mere thought, "I can't do that, I had a life there," he hissed.

"Hey," he placed a clammy hand on his cheek to stop his shaking, his eyes aflame with fierce embers, "telling him what you feel doesn't override what you once felt. You can't allow your feelings to be unaccounted for," a pulse of pain spiked between his eyes and he rubbed it.

"No," he agreed, exhaling darkly in the stifling heat of the dungeons. Remus smiled softly, shuffling his gangly, too longs limbs to a more comfortable position against the hard stone.

"So, why are you glowing?"

Teddy laughed, groundlessly pleased with the charming question. "I'm using a new soap," he mumbled dryly, a lopsided grin etched onto his indigo lips. Remus chuckled.

* * *

_**A/N: truth be told, this is not what I expected to happen in the chapter - this has happened before and bore fruit to the whole Teddy is a werewolf thing. But now that I've done it, I doubt it could have gone another way. There are probably only a few more chapters left, and I would love to here you're thoughts. Is it what you expected ma' Gents and ma' Ladies? :)**_


	11. Friends in Unexpected Places

Albert slouched in his seat, in fake boredom, as the man he had come to know as Mr. Evans. His raven hair was much more disheveled than regular, deep bags gorged underneath shadowed forest eyes. A great burden had been wrought onto the man's shoulders, and he took no measures to conceal this gaping vulnerability. Then again, if Mr. Evans were to seal potential vulnerabilities Albert would not have had the whimsical pleasure of their disastrous predicament upon him. "So this other traveler's younger counterpart did not perform the memorable deed?"

Mr. Evans halted his stomped pacing; he shook his head violently and continued across the private room. "No, well, he said he didn't. The younger him, the one here, he did something quite eh, memorable as you put it. And he, the one that came from our time, well, he said he never did that." He flung in a rickety seat, threatening to collapse beneath him but he opted to bury his probably aching head in his palms. Mr. Evans mumbled curses.

Vastly bemused Albert tapped the table, "And what is wrong with that?"

Mr. Evans head snapped up, glowering viciously in his direction, and finally a meager spark flamed from the forest depths. "Wrong? It means that this place," he gestured widely to the air around them, "is not even the same world or time stream or whatever you call it, that we are from! Time travel, fine I understand!" he leapt to his feet and began pacing, fists waving madly, "but, apparently we also bunny-hopped to god knows where!" the table jolted as he slammed his fist on it.

Albert took the man in momentarily, willing Mr. Evans to regain his rational mind so they could discuss this as the adults they were. "This is not god-know-where Mr. Evans; this is merely another version of your own reality – altered with you and your companions' presence." Mr. Evans was withholding his anger rather marvelously, Albert wasn't certain what in his words had offended the man but couldn't gather enough interest. "It has been led to believe that each version of reality is the same less something were to change it, be it external forces or not. Your predicament is not nearly as dire as you believe."

The man appeared to be two inches from strangling the life force out of him, thankfully he had hadn't taken to his wand yet. Albert would not be held responsible for others temper. He hummed lightly, "where is the little metamorphguas?" Mr. Evans froze, his anger unwinding at the mention; he rubbed a hand over his nose and pushed his glasses up his straight nose with a sigh.

"Why?" he exhaled; now the man wished for precaution?

He tapped his fingers upon the table impatiently, "I had some questions on his ability I wished answered," he tilted his head as the man plopped down again with a huff, "what happened?" he rolled his eyes at the man's emotions.

Mr. Evans stared into a shadowed corner, shaking his head dismissively. "Nothing really," Albert narrowed his eyes; each tiny crook of a puzzle held its worth, dared the man to withhold any? Mr. Evans peered at him momentarily, the smiled supply. "He's just gotten used to the life here, even though technically, it's barely been half a year," he shrugged.

Oh, that was it? The man was overwhelmingly emotional, the stench of sentiment was an all-time high in his presence, and Albert did not say these lightly. "This predicament is a vacation of sorts; of course he has taken a liking to us."

The man shook his head, biting his lip as he scrounged for words, when he retrieved them his eyes were emerald again. "Back home," he began, "he has me, and his grandma and the rest of the family but I've always been worried that he doesn't feel as if he belongs to us. Usually during gatherings he sits by himself until my kids invite him; he's always been rather polite, but lately, seeing him with the friend he has here. It's like he is a different person, more easy-going and that's with all this crap happening." Mr. Evans massaged his forehead, squeezing his wrinkles and exhaling shakily. He had never seen a man more weary. "I don't know what I did wrong."

Albert was not a comforting man, nor was he a man who fellows wept upon his shoulder. The entire interaction of human emotions was an understandable albeit distressing subject for Albert, so he did not jump up with knowledge on what had to be done. "You are a good man Mr. Evans," was his consolation. Mr. Evans smiled weakly, nodded and stood to bid farewell. "I will contact you when I have secured a path of travel for you back to your home," much too teary eyed for a full-grown man to be Mr. Evans bid ado, and they parted ways.

* * *

It was a Hogsmeade weekend. It was strange to think regular schedules perceived while Teddy's world had fallen apart, but it did. It had only been a couple of days since Sirius had departed, and it had been less since he had last seen Harry who had sank further into his tombs. When Teddy was there he could barely get him to acknowledge him let alone eat the food Dolly worriedly shoved in Harry's direction. Teddy didn't even try to complete his assignments, he had a big enough headache and whenever he started he would stare at it dumbly until the sun set.

The week wasn't completely awful though. Emma, the Auguery had taken a diving leap and flown round his head several times before landing daintily on the counter; she was ready to join the colony. He had gone there looking for Ivor but had probably just missed him, if the state of her water bowl was anything to go by. He had seen Ivor a few times during the week, sticking close to Slytherin Black's side.

Anyway, Teddy hadn't left the castle; he wasn't interested in the crowds and reveled in the echoing silence in the barren corridors. It was just what his mind needed. He pondered over Harry and what he could say to make him understand that it was not lack of willingness to return but that he held doubts about returning. Then he thought that if Ivor wasn't his friend, and Remus was only his friend from guilt; what did he really have here?

He had a life there; it was absurd to think of abandoning it. But Teddy had already fallen through the Veil of Death, and ended up in the past, so really how absurd could it be in relevance?

It was comfortable here, and maybe he was being a coward, but he couldn't tell Nan he was a werewolf. She would defiantly bestow upon him a look of such utter disappointment that Teddy would have trouble getting any words out for the next three days. He couldn't do that to her, this was the woman that raised him, she loved him. And knowing somehow she had failed, and he had become a step closer to the beast of his werewolf side…It wouldn't end well, for either of them.

It would be better for her never to know, for him to remain dead in her eyes and pure.

He thought about where Sirius was gallivanting, if he really was succeeding to pick at Voldermort's defenses. If Sirius really was able to dent the masses of destruction that were destined to swoop upon them. Teddy missed him greatly, he knew Sirius could probably jokingly come up with a decent solution easily, and cheer him and Harry both up. The man had a gift there was no mistaking that.

But Sirius wasn't there. And Teddy owed Harry his honesty for all the years he had cared and loved him. Teddy diverged his path and took the sweeping staircases to the DADA classroom.

As he walked, pondering his precise words, he became belatedly aware of raised voices. He couldn't make them out, but as he peered round the corner a flash of red bolted to smite the wall behind his head.

He was transfixed as a body thudded to the ground. Not from any joy or enlightenment, but from pure shock horror. For the body that had fallen, his arms now wrenched behind his back as a wand bound them together; was Harry.

Teddy faintly realized the group finally lowering their wands were Aurors, with their crimson vests and shiny silver badges. He didn't allow it to stop him; he revealed his wand and shot the brightest balls of light to flash and twizzle in their eyes. Many stumbled at the unexpected assault, and Teddy pointed his wand at Harry and shouted. "Enervate!"

Harry woke with a gasp, convulsing and raising his flustered, bruised head to launch onto Teddy. The Aurors raised the wands and Harry exclaimed, "Run, already!" His godfather pivoted onto his back, magic pulsating around him and shattering the windows in his room as various quills raced from the DADA classroom to shower on the Auror's. "Now, I'll find you!" Harry with a very, very wicked move, leapt onto the balls of his feet, stumbling slightly and charged the nearest Auror who toppled to the ground with a strangled grunt.

The coolest Godfather Ever.

Then Teddy was reminded of Harry's orders, for a stout Auror with a cane began barking orders, and a trio of Aurors raised their wands and proceeded to shoot off hexes. Teddy yelped, ducking between the fizzling sparks and with a sparing glance as Harry plowed into another Auror, he dashed into the barren corridors he had just come from.

He cursed as he hit the stairs, his heart pounding and wondering frantically, why oh why this had happened and how in all of merlin's underpants had they known where they were. Footfalls stampeded on his heels, echoing into the wide stair wells. A blast of electricity in crackled in the air and Teddy ducked, tumbling the final steps to land painfully on his side. He wasn't cut out for this, he did enough damage to himself by accident then the Auror would ever do to him. "Stupefy!" he bellowed, prepared to take them down one by one if it meant getting back to Harry, and out of there.

He just needed to take care of these, and then while their numbers were dwindling he would return to Harry and they'd proceed to flee. Maybe Dumbledore…no, Dumbledore had to know there were Aurors arresting Harry, they were in his school, of course he knew. There was nothing more Dumbledore could do.

Harry had said there was a chance they would have Auror's coming after them since the beginning; their predicament wasn't exactly ordinary and they had used a product of the Ministry to get here. In some ways they were results of a Ministry experimentation, and thus Ministry property. And then Sirius had come through, which whilst uplifting news, probably super-charged attention onto them.

So really, their time at Hogwarts had come to a sudden end, and Teddy was just going to have to deal with it. He wished he could have spoken to Ivor one last time even if he had no idea what to say. And said goodbye to Remus, and the passes of a normal life he had received.

A bolt streamed past his shoulder and he decided it was time to buck up, and fight. He crawled round the banister, and while the Aurors had height over him, their aim was blocked for it could not arch behind the banister. Teddy brandished his wand and shot of stunners, and binds, and peeked ever so often above the banister with his skin turned to dragon scales to deflect any spells. He couldn't keep it up for long, and it only centered on certain appendages with extreme concentration.

It took a flare of flames in his hair for Teddy to finally square an Auror in his outstretched arm with a bind, and he tumbled to the ground. He didn't spare the others time to release him, he blasted an explosion. They yelled, a thundering bang ringing in his ears, and heat effulged his skin and rustled his hair.

Maybe that was a tad over excessive.

He regained his throbbing heart, seized a heavy breath and peeked over the banister. Teddy cursed as the Auror's used his momentary lapse to leap down the stairs. A hex hit the floorboards by his calf as he scrambled down another bend and into the wider corridors. He needed an escape route, a hidden passageway but his thoughts had gone painfully blank.

"Come here!" a very familiar voice hissed with a latch on his arm and yanked him into a side corridor.

Teddy struggled to regain his breath, as he was tugged on the burnt haired boy's heels. "Ivor," he coughed in astonishment, "What are you do-"

"Not the time Edwards!" Teddy whipped his head to spot the pinched, drawn features of Regulus Black as he cast wards to the doorway he had been hauled through. Safe to say Teddy had never been more bewildered in his life, considering _everything_. "Bugger," he curses vehemently, turning tail from the door and dashing after them. "They're coming through!"

Ivor's grip tightened on his arm, a strange whirl of fluttering hope and dreaded panic circling in his gut. Ivor seemed torn for a few moments beside a staircase but decided to rush up it, Teddy was hard pressed not to stumble but Ivor's grip steadied him. They fled another staircase, and down another corridor. Regulus had disappeared somewhere in the run but Ivor didn't seem worried, he took Teddy to a familiar hallway and began pacing the empty hallway.

A door appeared, he flung it open and shoved Teddy inside, following and leaning heavily on the wall that solidified behind them. Teddy gaped at him, stunned and scared, and hoping Harry was alright. Mostly though he wanted to know if Ivor had only saved him to smite him, as if in return to his thoughts Ivor laughed breathlessly, if not a little hysterically. "You really know how to get into trouble, don't you Teddy?"

He rubbed the sweat from the nape of his neck, shrugging, "I guess." Ivor appraised him critically, his lips twitching upwards as he ambled calmly to sit upon one of the couches which had appeared, there were three others all surrounding each other in a makeshift square, for some reason he didn't think it boded well. "Thanks," he recalled saying, timidly going to Ivor who was massaging his temples. His gut twisted painfully at the sight, "It's not going to happen you know."

Teddy was referring to the makeshift prophetic grumbling Sirius had given on his imminent demise; he hoped Ivor understood the determined sincerity in his words. "You do realize you've put me in an awful position?" Teddy's crumpled into the couch at his side, wishing he could just explain this perfectly and get his best friend back.

He nodded solemnly; prophecies were not taken lightly by most in the wizarding world. "I'm in a bit of a unique situation," he chuckled nervously, sobering quickly as he picked at his claws. He inhaled deeply, gathering his strength: "I'm not from around here," he said, "like not at all from around here." Ivor frowned in confusion, so Teddy bleated, "I was born in 1997."

Ivor's eyes were impossibly wide; it would have been funny if it wasn't the truth and his trust hanging in the balance. "But this isn't the past as it happened for me, this is…different. You're not going to die, not here." He licked his lips, trying to catch the downcast ice orbs. "It's not going to happen Ivor."

His best friend peered from beneath his dark lashes, tears glistened but they did not fall as he studied Teddy. "1997?" his tone dripping with his disbelief.

Teddy rubbed the migraine forming, nodding quickly. "Yep, I know it's hard to believe, but it's true. I – At the Ministry in the Unspeakable's Department there is this archway. It was created by some Warlocks in the Medieval Period when they tried to breach the Underworld." He shrugged carelessly, taking in the fireplace in behind the opposite couch. He could feel Ivor's gaze burning into him, reading everything Teddy would never be able to see. "I was visiting Harry – he's an Auror by profession – but he had some business in the Unspeakable's department. I went to find him instead of waiting, and I found myself before the archway.

"It calls the strangest whispers," he admitted hazily, "they're soft, but sad, really sad. I was listening in, I was getting closer and then I," he breathed shakily, "I tripped. I fucking tripped into the bloody Veil of Death." He laughed to starve off the tears; "that's what it's called The Veil of bloody Death, everyone who goes through is dead. And Harry," his expression crumbled, his fists tight in his biceps as he pointedly glared in the empty fireplace, "Harry tried to catch me and pull me back, I could feel him struggling, but he just got sucked in as well."

He fingered his aching temples, "What I mean is, if we've managed to live this long and end up here. There is no way we're not doing the impossible again, and making sure you stay alive."

He was not prepared for a soft touch on his knuckles, he flinched away instinctively. Ivor smiled tenderly, the shock and worry shadowing his slender features, but he looked hopeful, willing to understand. "I knew you weren't telling me something," he admitted, "and that it haunted you. I didn't expect this, but I don't think you are lying to me, which is the crazy thing."

"Not the tripping into the Veil of Death?" he asked sardonically.

Ivor chuckled, "Nah, I already knew Gryffindor's did the impossible. I'm surprised I can't see any falters in your expression," he said sincerely, squeezing Teddy's palm. "You truly believe what you're saying," it wasn't a question but Teddy nodded. "So you're supposed to be dead?" he questioned with doubt.

Teddy sniggered, yanking a thread on his sleeve. "Probably. Then again, the Ministry could have been wrong saying The Veil went to the Underworld. They've had their plenty share of fuck-ups." Ivor smirked, settling back into his seat as his eyes became distant with his circling thoughts.

Teddy hated the silence, it really didn't help his nerves and he wished beyond all else that Harry could send word to him when he got away. He was pleased that Ivor believed him, guilty for ever letting him believe anything but the truth. He was still scared for Harry, but Harry had defeated Voldermort, he could take a bunch of measly Aurors. "What are we doing here?" he wondered suddenly, his foot tapping on the carpet in his distress.

Ivor hazily rouse from wherever he had fallen, and smiled softly. "We're waiting," he said simply, holding in his snickers.

Teddy didn't doubt this was the Slytherin's punishment for his deception. "But what for?" Ivor smiled pleasantly, staring in the heart of the fireplace until it erupted into crackling flames. Heat instantly flooded into the room, and Teddy forced himself to relax into the back of the couch. "Fine then, don't answer me," he mumbled moodily. Ivor snickered at his pain.

Teddy had leapt to his feet and plopped back onto his pillow seven times with indecision until a door appeared on the wall, and opened to admit the peering face of Regulus Black. "We're good, come in," Ivor said cheerily, bouncing in his seat to face the Black as he closed the door behind him.

"They'll be here soon," Regulus skimmed some dark hair behind his ear wearily, plodding down in the seat beside Ivor. Ivor was beaming, prodding his side, and Regulus rolled his eyes exasperatedly. "Yes it's going to plan," Teddy had no idea what they were talking about or how Ivor's pokes had questioned something. But he had a feeling there was something more going on beneath the surface between the two of them.

The thoughts had his lips twitching into a smile.

Then the door opened again, and The Marauders waltzed into the room.

Teddy groaned as his headache flared to life, he grumbled profanities under his breath as he soothed it. He heard Ivor chuckle, and shot him a petulant glare. With his head thrown back he only noticed when Remus peered down at him from behind the sofa with a bright grin. "So we've heard you got yourself in some trouble," he began pleasantly.

"And we're always there to save damsels in distress," Potter sprawled on one of the sofas; Teddy was surprised he didn't fling his shoes off and proclaim the place home. Potter's grin became frightening, "and saving wee damsels from terrifying Auror's no less."

Teddy sat up quickly, licking his lips. He didn't think they would sell him out, but they obviously would take payment for their assistance with teasing. Teddy subjected himself to it, Gryffindor Black shoved Potter's boots and sprawled in a much similar manner. The expression was of innocent curiosity, and it fooled nobody. "Oh, what have you done Teddy dear to deserve the wrath of the evil Ministry?"

Remus plopped next to him and patted his bicep, "Ignore them," he frowned thoughtfully, and Peter settled onto the empty couch close to the languidly teasing duo. Teddy had the strangest feeling they had taken some potions they should not have taken. "Teddy, what's this about though?" Remus swiveled to peer at him, gaze flickering over Ivor and Regulus.

Teddy opened his mouth to answer but was stopped as Ivor interjected. "The Auror's wish to question Teddy and his godfather about something's that happened to them prior to coming here," he shrugged carelessly, and he leaned against Regulus in mock nonchalance. "Nothing awful mind, but the Ministry isn't known for its lenience." Remus grimaced, but he seemed the only one to truly understand, Peter was pursing his lips, and watching as Potter whistled and reached for something imaginary above him as Black sniffed the ends of Potter's mud-crusted boots.

Regulus scowled, he chucked a pillow at his brother who caught it dazedly with his face. "I told you to sober up, you bastard," his voice held no malice, merely exasperation and irritation.

Black pouted, flinging Potter's boots away where he proceeded to cackle into the carpet, and leapt onto his baby brother. Regulus yelped, and Ivor smartly darted from reach as the younger Black was clomped into a messy, beaming bear-hug. "You're my favorite you know - Prongs is my twin and Moony and Wormy are my brothers but your my baby, baby bro – Prongs!" he snapped his assault on scrunching Regulus cheeks and Regulus begged Ivor to remove the fiend from his body, but Ivor chuckled and shrugged. Black scrambled from his brothers lap, and grabbed the front of Potter's robes to shake him roughly from the humming daze he had fallen into (Teddy vaguely heard 'butterflies' but Potter's words were overrun by Black.) "We can keep him right, he can stay right?"

Ivor patted Regulus's crossed arms, and received a glare for his efforts, Ivor sniggered. Potter crawled across the carpet, and Teddy was transfixed even as Remus groaned and massaged his temples. Potter held onto Regulus's knobby knees and appraised him, Regulus glowered at his brother. "I don't like you," he spat, and Black took this an excuse to wrap both Ivor and Regulus into a strangling, weepy hug.

Both seemed to be silently panicking, and Teddy stared wide-eyed and snickering at the proceedings. "I love you too!" Remus clapped his hands and stood, startling them all from Black's cry.

"Right, time for the antidote," he withdrew two files of muddy liquid from his pocket, and Potter and Black drew away as if from fire and began a tantrum. Remus exhaled, "drink it now," he demanded.

"Never! You can't make me," and "I don't wanna!" where two main features of said tantrum. Peter bit his lip as Remus managed to grab a hand round Potter's robes, and yank him forward. He fought viciously, falling to the carpet and Remus had to straddle him to free his other hand to release the stopper. Black bellowed a war cry, charging Remus before he could pop the stopper, and while both he and Regulus came forward there was no time to stop the two from tousling heavily to the ground. "Some help please!" Remus growled, and managed to hook a leg round Black and pin him to the ground.

Thank Merlin for werewolf strength, for no one of human energies could take on Potter and Black high as heaven. It took him securing Potter for Remus to bite of the stopper and pour it into the struggling, whining Black's mouth. Black coughed and sputtered but with a tight clasp on his lips by Remus, he was forced to swallow. When it had gone down, Black's withered and sneezed several times, and Remus gratefully got off him so he could curl featly around his stomach.

Potter already sensing himself alone had been less than willing, Remus had toppled onto him and Potter had clawed so viciously, Remus had been forced to bind his hands to his thighs with his knees. Teddy sat on his knees, trying to stop the tossing and convulsing of Potter's lethal Chaser form. The potion had gone down with many curses, and when he began withering both Lupins released him. "I hate it when they do this," Remus grunted, rubbing his ribs, he glowered at Peter. "You were as helpful as always," Peter flushed, shrugging uselessly.

"They just throw me off," Teddy though was grinning, as Black and Potter clutched their stomachs and groaned.

"They're getting what they deserve." Teddy pointed out helpfully, and Remus appraised them and nodded, and helped Teddy to his feet before sitting haughtily back on the sofa. Ivor was snickering at something a very smug Regulus was saying, and Teddy happily took his seat beside Remus.

Remus shook his head, exasperated but fond as he stared at the recovering duo. He turned to Teddy, "So when they sober up how can we help?" Teddy peered at Ivor who was beaming, and elbowing Regulus.

"I really have no idea, but, getting away from the Auror's and somewhere safe seems to be a good plan," he smiled crookedly. Remus nodded thoughtfully, peering at the recovering duo and Peter, and then to Regulus and Ivor, and smiled slowly.

"I think we can do something like that."

* * *

_**A/N: thank conspicuous amounts of chocolate and Tumblr for this update. I hope you enjoyed it :D Your thoughts are most welcome, what do you think is going to happen next? Is everything that happened so far to your satisfaction my wonderful readers? love and kisses and begging for reviews, Gachi.**_


End file.
